


wikipedia.org/wiki/French_kiss

by weishenist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned EXO (EXO), Mentioned GOT7 (GOT7), Mentioned Jung Jaewon | One, Mentioned Monsta X Ensemble, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Moon Taeil-centric, Pining, Polyamory, Sicheng and Yuta are in love but they dont know that yet, Taeils a hoe, Taeils in love too but he hates it, taeils not really a hoe just lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weishenist/pseuds/weishenist
Summary: Sicheng has to learn to please his boyfriend, wanting to take the next step with him. Taeil seems to know what hes doing...Yuta thinks Sicheng is amazing either way, likes the new changes he brings.Taeil convinces himself that fooling around hasn't hurt anybody yet. Even with all the boys in his life, theres only two that really matter.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Liu Yang Yang, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Savolium, a deep kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never really written something like this so hold back on the insults ahaha

Sicheng is sitting at his desk, laptop open with a Google search-bar taunting him. Its empty and so tempting to type the burning questions that are sure to please his boyfriend. He wants this just as much as him, but he just lacked the talent for it. He sighs, letting his head fall into the palms of his hands as he contemplates the pros and cons of searching up kissing techniques.  


The obvious pros would be pleasing his boyfriend who he loves a lot, and the knowledge that there's no other person doing it in his place. The cons are the only thing making him hesitate, even if they're kind of dumb: The overwhelming embarrassment he would face if anyone ever found out what he was looking up. He knows its futile to think this because no one knows his computers password or the pin to get into his apartment-save for Yuta. When a thought makes its way into his head, his network providers laughter after seeing his browser history. The thought alone is enough to have his cheeks flaming and a groan leaving his mouth.  


He glances up after hearing the ping of his phone, loud in the silence his thoughts bring. Considering the amount of hearts next to the contact it could only be his boyfriend.  


Yuta♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ : im sending illie over so he can drop off some food for us later (yes i bought him some too) ill be a little late, this project is kicking my ass :( i love you ;)  


Sicheng giggles at Yutas adorableness, quickly sending a text back so he can go back to mulling over his earlier curiosity. His thoughts are ruthless, cutting into his brain and leaving scars of encouragement and insecurity. He lets his head fall back in his palms, sheltering his eyes from his screen light. A sigh leaves his mouth as his hands run over his face. He leans in his chair, about to decide before he just throws caution to the wind. His hands fly out to type before he can stop himself. " _how to kiss_ "

His finger hovers over the enter button, his doubts moving to the forefront of his mind. He stares hard at it, then he pushes down. Maybe with a little too much force because he can see his finger turn white then flood with red, the blood moving to the tip. He puts his finger in his mouth, his habit to put stuff in it not quite broken. He focuses back on his screen when he sees the results of his search. According to Google there is over a billion ways to perfect the technique of your lips. The first result is a video but this is already way out of his comfort zone so he's not even looking at the thumbnail. He scrolls up and down the various pages, clicking on the ones that will calm his mind with soothing words of comfort.

He looks out to his clock in the next room from the kitchen table, which hes made his perch for an hour now. He sees its been a little over ten minutes since Yutas message and Taeil should be here in a few minutes. He tries to rush through some more websites before he can get caught. Clicking at random he ends up on a scholar looking one. Slowing down his pace, hes on a article from Wikipedia, a tongue using kiss-the French Kiss- displayed. Hes intrigued that people have found a way to use their own muscle to please other people. Hes reading on some of the warnings when he can hear a faint knocking, then the beeps that indicate someone is putting his pin to unlock the door.  
His eyes widen as he tries to close as many tabs as he can. _Damn! Why did he open so many?_ The door opens and he can see Taeils face move into the apartment. He decides to just turn his computer away, going to greet his guest. How could he forget Yuta gave him the password in case of an emergency?

"Hi Taeil hyung, I was just thinking about you." Taeils head whips from the living room to Sichengs form in the arch of the kitchen. He lets a smile form on his face, holding up the bag of food he was carrying, showcasing it to Sicheng. "Yuta gave me money for me too so I was wondering if I could eat with you?" Taeil moves to the kitchen table, having Sicheng back up, "Of course hyung! Yuta said he was going to be late anyways." Sicheng has a pout by the end of his sentence as he opens the bag of food so he can prepare it for him and Taeil.  


"Its ok, I can keep you company. We all know Yutas irresponsible as fuck." Taeil sits then watches as Sicheng moves the boxes of food to the island in the kitchen so he can warm it up in the microwave. "Well he made it this far, surprisingly, so I have hope he'll graduate." Sicheng gets caught up in making sure the food is good to eat that he doesn't notice the lack of response from the older. When he has all the food hot, he piles his and Taeils so he can take it back to the table.

He can see Taeils flaming red hair from his peripheral vision, but he can also see a white light hitting his face, too wide to be from his phone. Sicheng gasps as the food drops from his hands and he lurches forward to turn off his computer. Taeil is startled, backing up from the face thats a little to close to his to be comfortable. He looks at Sicheng whos face is in his hands and the little bit he can see is almost as red as his hair. "I didn't mean to see anything, I just heard the notification sound so I was going to tell you but the website...caught my eye." 

Sichengs face is hot, hotter than hes ever felt before. He can barely hear Taeils explanation because his ears are ringing _super loud._ "I-I was just looking up stuff for m-my classes, please d-d-don't laugh." Sicheng is shaking and Taeil gets out of his chair to comfort him. "Theres nothing wrong with being curios, Yuta tells me everything about yalls relationship. You don't have to be embarrassed about anything." Taeil pries away Sichengs hands from his face so he can look him in the eye to prove his sincerity. Sicheng can't hold the eye contact for longer than a few seconds, moving his gaze to the food thats now ruined on the floor. 

Sicheng whimpers out in remorse for the food that he can't eat anymore. Though the sound has a whole other effect on Taeil, who can feel his neck heating up, and the blood rushing to pool at his core. He quickly lets go of Sicheng and tries as nonchalant as possible to clasp his hands in front of his zipper. Truth be told, Taeil has been attracted to Sicheng when he was first introduced to the boy a year ago. He knows this is his best friends boyfriend but he can't even help how he feels for Yuta, let alone Sicheng. Yuta has always been touchy with him, and in all the right places at the wrong times. It was starting to make him want to do something about the chaste kisses Yuta gave him on the cheek, or even the back-hugs that made his pants a little too tight. Taeil needed his pent up frustration with either of the boys to be let out before he snapped. Sicheng, oblivious as ever, moves to the island to gather up some paper towels to clean the mess. Taeils mind is all over the place but he can't stop himself from approaching the island where Sichengs back is turned.

He moves his hands to rest on either side of the island, trapping Sicheng in his arms. Sicheng turns around quickly, a few inches away from Taeils face and balances his hands behind him, using the opportunity to lean away. "Winwinnie, I know you don't really have alot of experience with boys, or anyone in general. I do though, and I wouldn't mind teaching you." Taeils voice is different from when they were talking earlier, now deep and sultry. His eyelids are low and Sicheng can see his eyes dart to his lips and back to his eyes, where he can see they are dark with emotion and swirling with energy. Sichengs face morphs to one of shock. Did his boyfriends best friend just offer to help him cheat?

"Hyung, I'm happy with Yuta, I wouldn't dare betray him like that and cheat." His voice is small and has a hint of disbelief in it. "No Winwinnie, I would never suggest you cheat, I'm just offering you my knowledge and teaching abilities." Taeils eyes haven't left Sichengs face, looking at it like he wants to eat it, or the very least mark it up. "I can help you learn how to have a touching relationship. All for you and Yuta." Sicheng is still staring at him like hes crazy, but theres something else behind that fog of emotion too, something like realization. To Sicheng, it makes sense. He wants to please his boyfriend, and who knows Yuta better than him? His best friend, who hes known for over 10 years. And he just said he has the one thing Sicheng wished upon everything he had: experience. This isn't technically cheating if hes doing it for him right? 

Taeil leans closer to Sicheng while hes wrapped in his thoughts, and he angles his lips to press right under his jaw. The touch makes Sicheng flinch but he doesn't move. He brings his hands from behind his back and pushes the other away gently, his eyes closed. Taeil looks up at him with hooded eyes. "Hyung I really want to be able to please Yuta, hes my everything. But I don't know anything, so will you _please_ help me." Sichengs eyes open when hes done speaking and he finally makes eye contact with Taeil. He can see how Taeils eyes widen in delight and how they roam over his body before snapping up to his eyes. "Winwin, you'll learn everything I know. You can try them out on Yuta, or you can use me and I'll guide you on how to do it." Taeils lips have formed a half smirk, and his hands have become the wanderers. Sicheng can feel them move past his chest down to his waist. Can feel how one slips into his shirt and the other one loops itself around his hips.

Taeil has never felt shocks like the ones that go through his body as his hands feed on Sichengs form. His skin is smooth, and so pale that he can't wait to cover it in purple and red marks. He can feel Sicheng shivering under his touch, and thinks of something that will give him the higher edge. He removes his hands from his waist and chest where they were roaming and pat his upper thighs. Sicheng looks down at him, his own eyes low now, and raises a brow in question. "Up," Taeil orders with a smile on his face, surprisingly innocent compared to what they're doing. Sicheng puts his hands on the island behind him and pushes up so hes sitting halfway. 

Taeil moves himself between his legs and rubs his hands up and down the youngers thighs. Sichengs heart skips a beat as he can feel more heat move to his face, and burn through his body. Taeil relishes in the position that they're in and travels his hand to Sichengs shirt and slips under it. While one hand moves over his abdomen rubbing circles, his other rubs his thigh. The motions make even more blood rush to Sichengs core and he can feel his pants shift. "Taeillie," he says, his breath ragged. "Ah ah ah, don't call me that while I'm making you feel like this." Taeil gives him a sharp slap to his thigh, immediately rubbing it. Sicheng sucks in a breath and looks down at Taeil with shock in his eyes. Taeil looks back with contempt. His gaze makes him shiver and he widens his eyes to look at him with innocence. "You call me Master while I work you up," Taeil replies to the look, taking note of Sichengs eyes and how they really do widen with emotion.

Sicheng has never done anything like this. It makes him feel weird, but strangely excited. When Taeil had hit him, it barely even hurt due to the ecstasy the spank brought. He was geting more excited to call the other Master, eager to please him with his quick adapting. "Master, I like when you touch me like that, makes me feel good." Taeil sucked in a breath, hearing Sicheng say that and watching his lips move was an _experience_ that he wanted to keep in his mind forever. There was no way he actually needed to learn from him. But here we was, pliant to Taeils hands and ready to be taught. "Feel pretty when I do this, hm? Feel like a pretty prince when I'm touching you?" Taeil moved his hand from his abdomen to one of Sichengs nipples, tugging at it lightly then rubbing over the tip featherlight. He let his other hand wander to the spot where Sichengs pants were stretched the most and placed his palm flat over it. He then moved his hands in unison, twisting and rubbing, getting into a rhythm. 

If Sicheng reacted to praise he didn't see, too busy noticing how the others body bucked up at being rubbed on in his most sensitive spots. His eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, one hand keeping him balanced on the island, the other gripping Taeils hand on his pants. He was letting out soft moans from the contact, having never been touched like this by anybody. There was energy being shocked into his body every time Taeil moved his hands, pleasure coursed through his veins soothing the heat. Sicheng could feel drool pooling in his mouth and he moved his hand from Taeils wrist to put in his mouth and suck on it to sooth his glands. 

Taeil watched attentively as he felt Sichengs hand move from his, watched the other put it into his mouth and suck on his fingers. Taeil halted in his movements, looking in shock as the boy kept sucking his digits, saliva allowing his fingers to move more smoothly through his lips. Sicheng slowly pulled his hand away from his mouth and placed his fingers on Taeils that were still on his pants, just above his member, and made them rub the fabric. Sicheng kept his eyes closed, but still let out a whine when he felt Taeil stop again. He straighened his head and met Taeils gaze, "Master why did you stop?" Taeils face relaxed at the name, then pulled his hands away from Sichengs body, to his disdain that he expressed with a huff. "Master likes touching his little doll, but this is a little open for me." 

Sicheng stared at the older with lust swirling his eyes, probably fueling his next words, "my bed is big Master." Taeil broke into a wide grin and pulled Sicheng closer to him and put his hands under his thighs. He gripped the others muscles with reverence and lead them over to the hallway. "Which door, doll?" Sicheng pointed to the last one right across from them and Taeil quickly pulled him inside, locking the door behind them. 

Sicheng couldn't believe what his mouth was saying to his hyung. He was really letting out moans for him to hear that even Yuta hadn't elicited from him. Sicheng quickly buried the guilt in his stomach, he was doing this for him after all. His boyfriend would be so proud of him when he made him feel the way Taeil was making him feel, couldn't wait to be treated like this again and it wasn't even over. He pulled himself from his thoughts and focused on Taeil moving in the room. He was getting on the bed, letting his legs slip between Sichengs, effectively having him spread. Taeil felt Sichengs slim legs gripping his own, and pressed his knee into Sicheng, right over his rim. Sicheng shivered and bucked up in an attempt to create more friction.

Taeil let up on the pressure and brought his face over Sichengs, moving his hand to put his fingers inside his mouth. Sicheng, realizing what he wanted, opened his mouth for him and allowed his fingers to slip inside. While Sichengs mouth was busy, his hands were trying to recreate the feeling Taeil did when he was rubbing his pants. But his hand wasn't as quick as his, nor as experienced so he let them fall and gripped the sheets instead. He swirled his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, moving his head away so Taeil could remove them. "Master please touch me again." 

Taeil was practically gonna burst with euphoria from having the younger underneath him and begging to be touched by him. Taeil was ready to get to work on his porcelain doll skin. "Can Master kiss you?" Taeil needed this boys consent before he did anything rash and scared him. Sicheng just wanted to be touched, now that he had, it was all he could think about. He needed to be explored, needed to feel pretty. So Sicheng gave a quick nod of his head moving his elbows to his side so he could prop himself up. Before he was fully up Taeil had snatched his wrists from below and stretched his arms above him, so he was pinning him down with one hand. Sicheng could feel his other hand messing with the waistband of his pants, grateful he was wearing a little more of loose fit. 

Having consent, Taeil leaned towards the boy and pressed his lips to his own. He could feel fireworks working their way down his throat and to his stomach, exploding in sparks of pleasure from finally doing it. Taeil slowly tilted his head to get a better angle, moving his lips against the other. He could feel exactly when Sicheng relaxed and slowly moved with the movement of Taeils. He let himself be guided into the kiss, never having been kissed for more than five seconds before. Taeil had finally undone the button of Sichengs jeans and zippers, giving him better access to let his hands wander even farther south. He rubbed more of Sicheng, admiring his body being manhandled. Taeil continued his movement before he decided to deepen the kiss even more. 

He took Sichengs bottom lip into his mouth, gently nibbling on it before pulling back. He watched as it snapped into place and Sichengs little moan made him dive back down for more. He pushed his lips with a little more force than before, rubbing his tongue against Sichengs lips, asking for entrance. The feeling was moist to Sicheng, so he gasped when he felt the others saliva wetting his mouth. Taeil took the opportunity and slid his tongue past his lips and met Sicheng in the middle. Taeil knew that Sicheng had never kissed like this before, because he could feel the other move his tongue as far back as he could. But this is why hes doing this, to provide Sicheng with a practice guide to relationships.

Sicheng didn't know how Taeil could move his lips and tongue like that, thinking back to the articles he read that all emphasized the importance of practice. How long had Taeil practiced to get this good with his mouth? But a fleeting thought of a tall brown haired boy with Taeil passed his mind and everything fell into place. He let himself be carried away from his thoughts and into the bliss he was feeling with the other. Taeils tongue was moving all over his mouth, caressing his walls. Finally he decided to return the favor, mustering up his courage to do what Taeil was doing. He tentatively reached his tongue out to meet his, and felt him push his tongue around his mouth. Their combined saliva was making Sicheng feel great, he was beginning to see the whites of his eyes and could feel his toes curling. His body was shivering in joy and want.

But then he could feel Taeil move his head away from kiss, he didn't want to be without contact, so he chased after him. His pinned hands made it impossible to move so he was left pouting up at the older, sad he allowed the separation. Taeil was looking down at him with a small smile, he could feel a sense of foreboding come over him. He had done something wrong. He messed up and now he would never be able to make Yuta feel the wonderful feeling he was. "I'm sorry Master," Sicheng spoke with his head down, afraid to meet his eyes. Taeil knew why he was apologizing and thought the boy was so pure to feel sorry about something hes never done before. 

"Its ok Winwinnie, I'm doing this to teach and help you." Taeils voice was soft, assuring the boy and making him feel a little more confidence creep into his system. "When you kiss someone and you use your tongues, don't push too hard, because the tongue is super strong. It can be harmful if you're not careful". Taeil was slowly rubbing his free hand down Sichengs pants as he talked. Sicheng felt safe in his arms, even more so in his vulnerable state. He was listening to Taeil with half his mind, trying his hardest to make the information stick. "When you use your tongue don't lap like you're a puppy, think of soft touches and do it with your tongue." Sicheng hummed in assent, seeing stars when Taeil picked up his pace with his hand in his pants still. He could feel Taeils hand loosen from his wrists and managed to break them free and move his hands to settle over his, to calm him from his fast pace. Taeil payed no mind to the weak restraints, gathering his wrists again and moving them away from his work. He could feel Sicheng twitching under his hand, knew he was close. 

But Sicheng had done something without his Masters permission, so he slowed his hand to barely move againt the fabric then stopping altogether, relishing in the whines of the younger. "Master why did you stop?" Sichengs words came out in pants and he was clearly trying to come down from his high. Taeil moved his body to sit on his heels. Sichengs free hands went to work when Taeil moved, one moving to his mouth the other slipping past the waistband of his pants. Taeil watched him, focusing his attention to his own uncomfortable tightness in his underwear. He humored himself for a while before grabbing Sichengs hands and using them to pull his body up. He looked Sicheng in the face, letting his own reveal nothing. He could see doubt in the youngers eyes, not knowing if he did something wrong. Before he could ask, his body was folded over Taeils thighs with his face buried into his mattress. 

What was he doing? He didn't know if this was something he should learn, or if Taeil was tired of how little he knew. Sicheng leaned his face up, right as Taeils hand landed on one of his ass cheeks. A spank. Sicheng flinched and let out a sharp cry, then another one landed on his other cheek. He could feel his eyes tearing up with the pain. "M-master please stop," he cried out, feeling him massage his cheeks where the hits landed. 

Taeil clicked his tongue,"Winnie, did I say you could touch yourself?" Sicheng could feel his face heat up for the hundredth time, "no Master." Taeil hummed in response, then he gave Sicheng two more sharp hits on his bottom, loving how he whined out. "Then why did you do it?" Taeil was slowly trailing his fingers up and down his ass, comforting the boy who was choked up. "Master s-stopped and I n-needed to feel touched. W-wanted to feel pretty." Sichengs hands were underneath his chest but he wanted to protect his bottom from anymore hits, the other was too strong though. Sicheng couldn't struggle at all, having to tense his muscles in preparation, hoping he would go easy on him, his pants doing nothing to shield him.

Taeil softens at the words, he was a teacher and merciful, so he soothed the skin under his pants and listened to Sicheng calm his breathing. When Sicheng calms, Taeil lifts him into a sitting position, having them face each other. He brings his face to the others neck, pulling him into his lap by his waist. He lets his breath raise goosebumps on the pretty smooth skin, before putting his lips in the crook of his neck then his collarbone. "I'm sorry baby, but I had to make sure you learn your place." The words make Sicheng dizzy with relief, and pleasure at the pet name. He can feel Taeil move his lips up and down the column of his throat, can feel him sucking hard then blowing on the marks, making him shiver. Taeil leaned away and gazed at his work, but he wanted to do a little more just needed an agreement first. 

"Winwinnie you look so pretty with bruises on your pretty skin. Look like mine." Sichengs eyes widen when he hears bruises, and tries to get a view of his neck. He can see a few in the dip of his collarbones but other than that looks clean. He knows Taeil just means hes his student so he doesn't pay any mind to the other sentence.

Taeil watches the boy in amusement, thinking of a way to get him to do that to Taeil. He grabs his chin and makes him face him, making eye contact. "Winwin, I have a request. Will you do it for Master?" 

Sicheng nods his head, "of course Master, I want to do my best so I can learn." 

Taeil smirks and points to the bruises on Sichengs neck, even the ones he can't see. He pushes down lightly on one, making Sicheng hiss, "I want you to give me some of these, as practice." Taeil watches the boys face morph into an unsure one. "What if I do it wrong?" Taeil grasps his hands and moves them to his side to lean into his space. "Theres no wrong way to give a hickey, its just like kissing, but sucking. Like your pretty fingers." Sicheng perks up at the comparison and the praise. "Ok then I can do it great. My mouth is good at sucking." The words make Taeils stomach coil and he can feel his pants shift more. 

Sicheng leans his head towards the others neck and places his lips on a spot just below his ear. Sicheng can feel Taeil tense, taking this as a good sign, he begins to slowly kiss the area. He peppers kisses then latches his mouth to the skin, sucking a little hard. He lightly nibbles at the skin before pulling away, looking in awe at the bruise like mark on Taeils neck. He likes the purple and red and the deep blue of the bruise-the hickey- and wants to see Taeils skin covered in them. So he begins a trail of his kissing and latching, leaving big and small marks on his neck. Taeils hands are resting on his hips, and he can feel them tighten everytime he kisses a new area of skin. When hes pleased with the amount of bruises he leans back and brings his hands to rub the column of Taeils throat. Taeils eyes are closed, Sicheng wasn't kidding when he said he was good at sucking. He felts stabs of pleasure each time the boy left a hickey. With a mouth like that, everyone should be trying to get a piece. Taeil thanked the Gods for the boys introverted personality. 

Taeil took out his phone and took a picture of his neck then Sichengs, so they could fully make out the damage. Taeils neck was covered on his whole left side with a mixture of colors ranging from dark blue to the lightest pink of blood rush. He touched his neck, hitting sore spots every few inches. He was pleased, Sicheng learned quick and he was good at what he did. "Master my neck is horrible! Yuta will know something happened to me. This is supposed to be all for him, help me hide _please_." Sichengs eyes are wide in fear and guilt, but Taeil quickly reassures him everything will turn out fine. He moves off the bed, stretching as he walks to the door. He leaves the room and goes to retrieve his bag for school. He searches for something in the depths while he walks back. He finds it just as he closes the door again. He holds it up for Sicheng to see and he can make out the _concealer_ label on the side. He moves to the edge and looks imploringly at Taeil, who moves closer to the bed and kneels before the boy so he can slather the makeup on his neck and cover all the pretty marks he made. Hes happy he at least got some pictures first, but he wants a few more just to have and post when hes feeling up for it. 

Taeil pushes Sicheng back to the bed and fixes up his clothes, making him look pretty and delicate again. He straddles the boy and sits right above his core. He takes his phone out again and quickly swipes to the camera, taking shots of his frame over the younger and some of the bite marks just visible beneath his collarbones. Taeil rests on Sicheng as he looks through the pictures. Just to be teasing and see the others reaction, he slightly lifts his body off the other and moves back, grinding down with his hips. 

Sicheng gasps and his hands immediately rest on Taeils lower thighs, gripping. "M-master," he whimpers out, trying to buck his hips so he can get the same stimulation. But Taeil locks his legs so hes trapped under him. Instead of lifting himself off, Taeil opts to slowly roll his hips against the part of Sichengs pants that has a bulge growing. He feels pleasure spiking through his legs every time their middles touch. He can feel Sichengs hands on his upper ass, having moved up from his thighs. He can feel the boy grip it harder every time they touch. 

Taeil begins to move faster, stimulating them both even more. He moves his lips towards Sichengs and kisses him, slithering his tongue into his mouth as his hands move to lift his shirt way above his nipples. He rubs his nipples while his tongue wraps and lightly sucks on his tongue. He pulls away from the kiss, their tongues connected and spit bridging more of the distance, before releasing the muscle. He trails small kisses from his collar to the skin around his nipple. He plays with the other, rubbing it in time with his hips, and connects his lips to his chest. He sucks hard, trying to do it just like Sicheng, but hes on another level, so he sticks to his own strategy. He moves the nipple into his mouth and lightly bites it, feeling Sicheng moan even more from all the things pleasuring him. He slows down his hips and bounces more instead of rolling, enjoyable all the same. He goes back to sucking the nipple area, to create an even bigger hickey there. When he lifts his head, he can see both nipples looking sore, and the owner has his head tilted back with one of his hands fingers back inside his mouth, the other gripping his sheets. Taeil couldn't blame him, the coil in his stomach was so tight, it felt like it would burst at any moment.

Taeil started to hear a vibration, coming from the depths of the bed. He quickly pushes his hand into the bundles while still rolling on Sicheng, whos face was buried into a pillow. He quickly finds the object, pulling it out noticing its a call coming from his phone. He doesn't even look at the name flashing, just answering it with a curt hello and puts it on speaker. This was good foreplay for Sicheng, Yuta was undoubtedly a freak, so he was basically making Sicheng get used to it. He was practically sobbing in pleasure from just the simple motion of Taeils hips. 

"Hey dude its me, Winnie isn't answering his phone so I was wondering if you've seen him." 

Taeil halts his movements at the same time he can feel Sicheng stop his rutting and gape at the phone. Taeil quickly puts the phone on mute, "ok baby, this is a test. Lets see how good you can keep a surprise." Before he can respond he leans down and gives him a quick kiss, unmuting the phone right after. 

"Oh yea, we're at his apartment still. I decided to eat with him and keep him...company until you arrived." Taeils voice is bright and not a hint of infidelity drips past his lips. 

While Yuta talks he begins to grind down on Sicheng this time, sending shots of ecstasy through their bodies. Sichengs groan gets muffled by Yuta, "Can you let me talk to him real quick?" 

Taeil smiles real wide, "of course hold on." He grabs on Sichengs hands, slowing down so he can concentrate. He puts the phone in his hand and moves it towards his mouth. 

"Ah, hi babe, whats up?" Sicheng can feel Taeil moving on top of him and feel his stomach twisting in pleasure. Hes trying his hardest to stay quiet, but Taeil is ruthless. He begins to kiss along the sides of his face as he hears his boyfriend reply to him. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok and no one stole you from me." Sicheng laughs, more breathy than anything. "You're stuck with me sorry." Taeil begins to move his lips towards Sichengs, connecting them. He sets a slow pace so he and Sicheng can keep up with each other. They listen to Yuta laugh back while their mouths are preoccupied, "wouldn't want it any other way. I'm almost done with my project so I'll be back in ten, so tell Taeil he doesn't have to wait if he doesn't want to." 

A soft moan falls from between their lips, and they break apart so fast they almost knock each other out. "No need to be so mean to your bestfriend, I'll stay the night if I want to." Taeil rocks onto Sicheng in a steady pace, the slight creaking of the bed louder than their breaths they're keeping short and soft. "Sure, just make sure my Winnie is safe and tell him I love him." Taeil hums in response before hanging up. He throws the phone somewhere around the bed and stops his hips. He doesn't know how long it would be before his stomach releases all the pressure that kept building up and falling down. He lifts his legs from around Sichengs waist, face buried back in the pillow and his chest heaving. 

He moves the pillow away and can see his face relaxed in a blissed out expression. Taeil laughs before moving off the bed and going to the dresser he knows clothes that fit Yuta will fit Sicheng. He feels a little sore for moving so much for so long so hes grateful to kneel on the floor and search for the clothes. He hears the bed creak before he feels Sicheng move into his space, "What are you doing Illie?" Taeil knows he isn't making him feel pleasure like earlier so he lets the dom name drop. "Finding clothes for you so you can shower." He picks the first outfit thats in the drawer and puts it into Sichengs arms. Sicheng sighs, walking out of the room so he can go to the bathroom across the hall. Taeil moves around his room, fixing the minimal mess they made. When he retrieves his phone and concealer, he makes his way back to the kitchen, not bothering to cover his neck. He can get some anytime but he just needed this one more than the others. He walks back to the kitchen, noticing the food still littering the floor. He groans but seeing as it was his fault he moves to clean it. He should really be thanking the food, without it he wouldn't have even come over. 

He hears the water shut off just as he finishes mopping up his mess. He moves towards the bathroom and meets Sichengs head peaking around the corner with angry eyes. "What the hell is all this Taeil hyung?!" He motions towards his neck where all the hickies Taeil put in full view without the second layer. "Practice makes perfect," he replies to him, in a tone that lacked bite. He pushes him back into the bathroom so he can see him smear the make up on his throat and chest and _everywhere else he left his mark_. The makeup matches well with his skin tone, so theres no noticable imperfections. He watches as Sicheng probes his neck where the hickies have disappeared, and let out a sound of relief. "What about your neck Illie?" Sichengs tone is sweet and low, like he didn't ravenege the neck in question. "I'll be fine, say I had a date." Sicheng turns to face him and gives him a nod of approval. It makes Taeil feel giddy with a different joy. 

They both hear the door open and look out to see Yuta enter the apartment. Sichengs runs out and goes to greet his boyfriend with a hug and one of the quickest kisses Taeils ever seen. He meets Sichengs eyes as he walks towards them, seeing disappointment swirl to the deep, replaced by shyness. He winks at him, _patience is key._ He makes it past Yuta without him seeing his neck and almost escapes but his hair just had to be so bright. 

"Taeillie!" Yutas voice slices through the air, and halts him in his tracks. He moves to the edge of the door so he knows hes leaving and doesn't try to indulge in a long conversation with him. Yuta moves and throws his arms around his waist, flushing their bodies together. Taeil can feel heat rush to his cheeks, blush dusting them. He maneuvers out of Yutas grip and opens the door to leave. "I'll see you later, bye Sicheng," Taeil deliberately ignores Yuta and walks out.

"My bestfriend!" Yuta stares at the door with puppy eyes, where his bestfriend is disappearing. He looks at his boyfriend who is staring at him with clouded eyes. The look sends a shock move through his body. Since when did he look at him like that? 

Sicheng pulls his boyfriend in, making him wrap his arms around his waist. He can feel Yuta trailing his hands down and settle on his butt. He slowly rubs the skin, it feels so good, a contrast from the spankings he got as punishment. He really can't help himself when he moans from the light kneading of his bruised skin. Its only a second later when he realizes what hes done. He gasps and moves away from Yuta, covering his mouth and shutting his eyes. Yuta is in shock, so he doesn't even stop him. His Winnie had never made a noise like that before, _ever_.

"Babe, are you ok?" Yutas concern makes a sinking feeling move in his chest. He doesn't know how to say that he was spanked by his bestfriend because he had touched himself. "I'm fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel weird. It just felt...good." He opens his eyes and looks at his boyfriend, whos face looks oodly like Taeils when they were in the kitchen together. "Its ok, it sounded pretty. Didn't know you could sound like that." Yuta moves towards him as he talks, leaning in to kiss him. Sichengs heart soars, the praise making him feel high. Before Yuta can move away from his lips, he chases after him and traps his nape in between his hands, tugging him back. He moves his lips like the way Taeil did, feeling Yuta respond with excitement. 

What had gotten into Sicheng? He never kissed him this long, and definitely not as hot as this either. Yutas mind was reeling, Sicheng knew how to _move_. His lips were perfect against his own, he loved this new side of him. Yuta broke apart from their kiss, inhaling a needed breath. He rested his forehead againt Sichengs, their breaths migling together as they came out in shallow pants. "How did you learn to do that?" Yutas tone was shocked, not expecting the other to manhandle him, but not minding in the slightest. 

"Practice," he replied, shyness exploding out of him. He could feel Yuta rub along his neck, his hands dragging down to his hips again. "It was amazing. You were amazing, I love you so much." Sincerity shined out from his eyes and it made Sichengs mouth gather his saliva, needing to be soothed from the intense emotions he was feeling. He grabbed two of his boyfriends fingers and slipped them into his mouth, before he could tell himself to retreat into a shell. He wanted to give all of himself to Yuta. 

Yutas heart was hammering in his chest, as he felt his boyfriends tongue wrap around his fingers, sucking on them then swirling around the skin he could reach. Sicheng looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes were wide in shock and he could see hints of emotion that he saw in Taeils eyes. He was making him feel _good_. He learned this for him and it was paying off. 

Yuta could feel Sichengs spit lather his fingers, and as he pulled them out, could see trails of saliva connecting them together. The sight made Yutas stomach flip over and he could feel himself twitching _down there._ "I love you too Yuta," Sichengs voice pulled him out of his dirty thoughts. As he focused back on the younger, he could see his face was flushed, and his eyes were dark. Yuta pulled him into a hug, their cores touching, making them both groan at the sensation. They laughed together, making the heavy atmosphere lift with the joy of it. 

They stayed by the doorway, embracing each other lost in thought. Yuta thinking about how incredible his boyfriend was, and how he made him feel good without even moving from his position. Sichengs mind was racing with the memories of everything Taeil had told and showed him. He couldn't wait to do more with Yuta, and learn more from his _master_. 

As for Taeil, he was already back in his apartment, looking through his gallery. The photos of him and Sicheng were making him feel hot all over. He kept trailing his hands over his neck, pressing down on one of his marks every few seconds. Pain and pleasure shot through him every time, disbelief that Sicheng had done this to him. Was making him feel _flustered_. He quite enjoyed the feeling, relishing in it even. He couldn't wait for his next lesson.


	2. Sex makes you prettier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Taeil are you ok?"  
> "Actually Yuta, would you wanna do me and Jongin a favor?"  
> Yuta can hear some muffling from the other side, and a mischievous tone from him.  
> "Sure?"  
> "No backing out, I owe you," the line goes dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt really wanna make this a whole series, but my mind just exploded with ideas. its yalls problem now to deal with me.

The Professor leading the lecture doesn't help to have Taeil focus. Hes learned this material already and the hand down his pants strays him even farther from the class. He can feel the boys hand pump him faster, burying his face into his shoulders to bite down on his toned back. His breath is coming out quick, his chest is heaving from the effort of keeping quiet. He feels his stomach coiling, pressure building all around his core. 

"God Jongin, you're gonna make me cum." 

Jongin laughs, its deep and it echoes around Taeils head. He speeds up his hand, moving his lips to attach them to the others neck. He kisses down his neck and begins to add fresh marks. He trails his lips down and pushes his hand into Taeils shirt to get access to more skin. Jongin can feel Taeil twitch in his hand, and knows hes going to cum. He quickly moves his lips from his neck down to Taeils tip and takes his whole load into his mouth. The liquid is warm and salty, making him shiver as he swallows it down. He can feel Taeil loosen his grip from his bicep and retreat from his shoulder.

He tilts his head down to meet the shorters lips, pressing them so he can taste his own fluid. Taeil moans at the contact, tasting himself and feeling the warmth of Jongins lips against his own. He breaks apart after a few seconds, and trails his lips down his jaw and towards his chest on display through his unbuttoned shirt. He leaves his own marks on the honey skin of his chest, sucking harshly then licking to soothe it. He can feel a vibration come deep from Jongins chest, the moan heard a second later.

He moves his face back to Jongins and kisses him for a long second, breaking apart so he can breathe. He feels Jongin move his lips down a second time, leaving hickeys in his wake. He takes the moment to glance around the room, making sure there are no lingering glances in their little corner. Reassured, he moves his hands down to Jongins pants, palming him through the fabric. He can feel him stop kissing his chest and bite his skin harshly, the pain making him moan out again. He feels Jongins other hand move up his chest and over his mouth. He sticks one of his fingers inside, keeping his other fingers covering his mouth. Taeil sucks on the finger, making sure to keep his teeth out of the way. Hes reminded of Sicheng and his own tongue, and decides to mimic his sucking as best as he can while still rubbing on Jongin. 

He feels him tense up and notices the lack of warmth from his chest then his mouth. He pulls his hand away from under the table and raises his brows at Jongins shocked look. "Where did you learn to do that?" He asks him. "The sucking thing? Secret." Jongin laughs at that and moves his hands under Taeils shirt, "it felt amazing, no wonder you had all those hickeys. You gave someone a great time." Taeil giggles, a sound that rarely comes out, and continues his movements before they spoke. 

After a few minutes of going back and forth from each others lips and skin, the bell rings interrupting them. They slowly separate, riding a high that only touching can bring. They gather their things and start to make their way out of the lecture, Jongins arm hooked around his shoulders. "So you and Kyungsoo are off again?" Taeil says the question just as they move into the hall. Jongin sighs, his hold slacking, "yea, hes staying with Junmyeon and Sehun right now. But this always happen, its only a matter of time." Taeil hums in response, squeezing the hand hanging off his shoulders. "Its ok, I'll be here. A sense of normal in your mind." Jongin smiles down at him, blinding the other with his teeth. The boys fall into a silence as they walk towards the quad and toward their spot near the edge of the shade. 

They settle onto the table, Jongin settling his body on the bench, and his head on Taeils soft thigh. Taeils pulls out a box from his bag, a sweet smell wafting through the air. "I made something new, do you want to try it?" He offers the baked goodie to Jongins mouth who takes it with his hands and biting the finger over his face. Taeil flicks him in the forehead, taking another from his box before its snatched from him. The culprit comes around the table and its none other than Yuta, his boyfriend hanging off his arm. Yuta plops down across from him, dragging Sicheng down. Taeil notices the turtleneck Sichengs wearing and smirks. 

"Taeillie this is amazing, I don't get why you make me pay for you." Yuta talks with a pout in his voice his mouth covered in crumbs. "Because he knows how to hustle," Jongins voice pipes up from under the table. "Ah, Jongin, my bestfriends friend with benefits," Yutas tone morphs to one of flair, making the sentence dramatic. "We are not friends with benefits, we just have a mutual agreement as we see fit." Jongin sits up as he talks, wrapping his arm around Taeils waist. 

Taeil can see Yuta and Sicheng narrow their eyes down at the hand, almost glaring. He catches Sichengs eye and winks at him, making a light blush bloom over his cheeks and averts his eyes. "Sounds like the same thing, but I'll take it," Taeil is the one to reply to him. He moves his hand to Jongins jaw, turning it so he can meet his eyes. "You're my normal, Tae. I'll just be your comfort thing," Jongin grins at him. Taeil throws his head back and laughs, the sound lighting up the whole quad. He leans forward and presses their lips together. Feeling Jongin smile into the kiss when Yuta gags across from them, they break away to flick him off in unison. It draws a laugh from him but Taeil notices that his eyes are dark, like hes mad. He turns his gaze to Sicheng, whos staring at them wide eyed in disbelief. 

"I'll get going, I'm meeting Chanyeol so I can make him do my work." Jongin stands from the table and moves his legs over the bench, leaving a hand on Taeils shoulder to steady him. He gives Taeil a quick kiss, "I'll see you later." Then strides off in the direction of the campus library. Taeil watches him leave with a smile on his face, then turns his attention back to his friends. "Jongin doesn't even leave you hickeys, he bites your skin off."

Taeil wiggles his eyebrows as he replies, "I like it rough, we're the perfect match." Yuta mimes gagging again, rolling his eyes. "Should've kept that to yourself, I know you have an active sex life but hearing about it is different." Taeil laughs, leaning his head in his palm as he takes a treat and eats it. Yuta leans forward and touches the marks on his neck, making him groan. He hurriedly snatches his finger away, looking horrified at the sound that leaves his bestfriends body. Sicheng giggles at his expression, pulling their fingers together. "Why would you touch it?" 

"If I would've known he was gonna make that sound I wouldn't have," he replies in an skeptical tone. Yuta wasn't horrified at the sound, but what the sound _did to him._ It made his tip twitch, and his stomach tighten. He moves his free hand over his pants, covering the stretched fabric. "You didn't know right after he says he likes it rough?" Sicheng stares at him, fidgeting with his collar. "Whatever, I'm going to get a drink, do y'all want anything?"

Both boys shake their head and watch as Yuta goes to the schools cafeteria. Taeil turns his attention to Sicheng, whos still staring after his boyfriend. He reaches his hand out and pulls the boys collar down, revealing hickeys of various shades of yellow and light blue. A sure sign they're healing. Sicheng lets out a gasp when he feels his shirt being tugged down. "They still look pretty," Taeil tells him as he pulls his shirt firmly over his neck. "Still hard to hide. I didn't know you and Jongin were so close." Taeil sighs, memories move to his mind, parties and drunken nights filling his eyes. "Actually Johnny introduced us before we broke up. He was sorta a rebound, we came to each other when we had boy troubles." 

Sicheng raises his brows, "Johnny, like, the giant Johnny who has two cute boyfriends?" Taeil nods, "Ten and Taeyong, a power couple before him and the new IT couple after Sehun and Junmyeon leave this place." Sicheng frowns, "What about Jimin and Taehyung, or even Yeri and Lisa?" Taeil contemplates the two couples, before releasing a sigh. "Well they're a couple years below. The real contenders would be Jimin and Taehyung and Jinyoung and Jaebeom." Sicheng nods, before speaking again, changing the subject. "I tried out some of the things you taught me," his tone is coy and his face is turned to the table. 

Taeil hums, "and how did he react? I hoped you showed him the power of your gorgeous lips." Sicheng blushes, a shy laugh escaping him. "He said I was perfect. I _felt_ perfect, I didn't go into my shell like before. I did show him...my lips." Taeil grins broadly at him, proud to know if it wasn't him making Yuta feel that, its the one other person he needs. "Well, I'm here for anything else you want to do." Sicheng turns his attention back to the other, opening his mouth to reply, getting cut off by a yell. The shout is echoing over the quad, making students everywhere turn in its direction. When Taeil turns to look too he almost turns right back around to hide. Jongin is running back through the quad, yelling something they can't make out. His target is clear when he locks eyes with Taeil, whos face is pulled as far into his shirt he can do without ripping it. He runs straight to their table, stopping beside him so he can lean over and catch his breath. When he straightens, hes clutching a stitch in his side, and his face is morphed into one of fear and disgust. 

"I just- I just wanted to get my work done, why, why did I have to see that?" Jongin sits down when he finishes, throwing himself at Taeil for comfort. "What happened Ji?" Taeil tries his hardest not to laugh, as he can tell where the conversation is headed. Jongin lifts his head from his neck and looks at him with wide eyes, "Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They were- were having too much fun in the library. Worse than us in class!" Taeil finally lets his laughter loose, rubbing Jongins hair, "we know how to be private. But I'm also pretty sure Chanyeol would've texted you about him and the head cheerleader, check your phone." Jongin huffs at Taeils lack of sympathy, turning his pout to Sicheng whos let his eyes wander. "Winwin, don't you think walking in on something like _that_ would traumatize you?" 

Sicheng looks a little alarmed to be addressed by Jongin but he answers anyways, "I guess?" Jongin turns back to Taeil whos eyes are sparkling with humor, "just wait till it happens to you. You'll never be the same." Taeil rolls his eyes and sticks his hand in Jongins front pocket, pulling out his phone. He taps the screen, and sure enough, theres a message from about ten minutes ago from a contact named 'Yeol.' Taeil pushes the phone in Jongins face, "maybe if you checked your phone you wouldn't be wishing karma on me." Jongin takes his phone back with a sigh, reading the message with another pout. Taeil pushes his head back down to his shoulder, patting his thighs. Jongin looks from the corner of his eye to see Winwin moving his eyes back and forth from Taeil and him. He can tell from his spot that his eyes are tight with some emotion. The sight makes his insides laugh. 

He knows this is no regular stare, so he decides to make things interesting. He sets his phone to record and places it in his back pocket. He stands up, moving from beside Taeil to stand behind him instead. He moves his hands to make Taeil stare up at him, "how about we see if I can be cured by going to your place?" He sees Taeils eyes widen in understanding, then darken with the all familiar lust. "We might end up traumatizing people just from the sounds if we don't stay quiet," Taeils voice is deep and the words make Jongin eager to get away, forgetting why he even initiated this scene. He pulls Taeil up and turns him away from the table to walk away, slipping his hand into his back pocket and gripping his ass. He turns back to Winwin still sitting down, but not hiding his gaping. Jongin winks at him, "hes all yours later." 

Sicheng watches Taeil walk off with Jongin, his chest tightening and his stomach freefalling. He doesn't even get why hes feeling this way, hes never had a problem with Jongin before, but seeing him be so direct with Taeil made him feel weird. Hes pulled out of his thoughts when Yuta finally returns from the cafeteria. "I swear that dude HongJoong and his boyfriend have it out for me. How was I supposed to know that table was theirs when they were clearly off making out? Hopefully Changbin had mercy on me and passed my order to someone else." Yuta huffs as he places a drink down, sliding his legs onto the bench and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "Winnie, wheres Illie?" 

Sicheng points at their backs retreating, soon disappearing at a turn. Yuta glares in their general direction, feeling his chest tighten. "Jongin wanted to see if he could traumatize people the way Chanyeol and Baekhyun did to him." Yutas mouth drops down, immediately understanding. "Jongin is always stealing him," Yuta glares at his drink, his tone sad. Sicheng abruptly stands, startling Yuta and making him spit out his drink a little. "I have to pick up some notes from Jeonghan for class, I'll see you later." Sicheng bends down to kiss him, pressing with a little more force than usual, before he turns to leave. Yuta watches him go, another sigh escaping him as he pulls his bag to get his work out. 

Hes interrupted when he hears someone running hard across the quad. He looks up to monitor the two people sprinting, and surprised when they stop at his table. He recognizes one as a linebacker on the football team, and the smaller one the head cheerleader. His eyes widen, what do they want with him?

"Hey wheres Jongin?" Chanyeol asks him, voice so masculine that it makes Yutas legs shiver. "You just missed him, he left with Taeil." Baekhyun groans as he lets his body fall on the bench. "You mean to tell me that I just ran from the library for _no fucking reason!_ " Chanyeol lets out a laugh and pulls him back up, "come on, lets go finish our _homework_." Baekhyun immediately perks up, allowing Chanyeol to drag him back towards the library. Yuta stares at them incredulously. Are they seriously fooling around in the library with the mean ass librarian floating around? Just as hes about to return to his work, he hears a whistle and looks back up and catches Chanyeols eye, "when you see him tell him we gotta talk." He waves one last time before turning back, his hands roaming down the cheerleaders body. 

Yuta just shakes his hand and begins his work. 

\------

Taeil is staring down at his phone, trusting Jongin to lead him to his apartment and not a pole. He only looks up when he hears a ping, and sees they're in a store not far from his complex. "Why are we here?" Jongin glances down at him, turning his gaze to the registers where an older lady is working. A mischievous smile blooms on his face, "we need some stuff, and I want to have some fun." Taeil watches him suspiciously as he moves towards the aisles. Jongin heads over to the condom aisle, dragging Taeil by his hand. He picks a box and leads them to the register. The lady smiles down at them, and Jongins answering smile is radiant as he places the box on the counter. "Can we get a price check for this please?" His tone is light, like he doesn't have a care in the world. But Taeil knows better, can sense something is going to happen to this lady.

"Of course, just a sec," the lady's voice is soft and Taeil reads her name plate, 'Karen.' He snorts at the irony, having Jongin look down at him questioningly, to which he just shakes his head. Jongin turns his attention back to the lady when she gives out the price, thanking her before turning back. He returns the condoms and goes to retrieve a small box of sandwich bags and rubber bands. Realizing what hes planning, Taeil smacks the back of his head, "you're going to give her a heart attack." Jongin just laughs leading him to the drinks. "Its just a little fun, not like we actually will." Taeil rolls his eyes at him, opening the refrigerators door to grab a small container of ice cream. He turns back to the other, whos eyebrows are raised. "I like a little fun too," his tone is flirty and he grabs his hand leading him to another aisle. 

Jongin frees his hand and rests it back on Taeils ass, rubbing it. "Can't wait or what?" Taeil is looking up at him with hooded eyes, making Jongin lower his voice. "It'll be worth it." Taeil grins up at him before turning his attention back to the rows of blindfolds and masks. He picks up a lacey one that has intricate designs around the eye area. He hums in appreciation, "lets go, so we can have some fun." 

Jongin laughs, a nice deep sound, making Taeils insides squirm. They go back to the register placing all their items on the counter. The lady scans them all, making light conversation with Jongin. Just as shes about to ring up the total, Jongin lets out a 'wait' then places down the bags and rubber bands. He beams at the lady, whos looking at him with poorly veiled horror. "Thats all," Jongin says, his smile unwavering. She slowly scans the items, no longer talking to him. Taeil wraps his arm around Jongin, his hand back on Taeils ass. She rings them up, and Jongin takes out his card. She stays silent the rest of the exchange, and when the pair turns to leave, they leave her with no doubts what the bags could be used for. "Have a nice day," Taeil turns to her, winking, before they leave the store. 

As soon as they make it out of the store they burst out in laughter, wheezing. People turn their heads but they continue to laugh, doubled over in tears. It takes them at least five minutes to calm down and head to their original destination. They chuckle the whole way there, faces red and heads light from joy. The walk to Taeils complex is short as they come back to earth from their high. They go to the elevators in the lobby, making it in alone. As soon as Taeil pushes the button for his floor Jongin snatches the bag from his hands and lets them drop to the floor. He grabs Taeils face and brings it to his, not wasting any time. Taeil moans at the force hes using and kisses him back just as enthusiastic. 

He can feel Jongin backing him against the wall, slotting his leg between his. Taeil presses down on his leg, creating friction over his rim, making him moan into Jongins mouth. Jongin swallows it down and pushes his tongue forward, searching. Their tongues meet and Taeil shivers when he feels Jongin moving his to caress the walls of his mouth. His touch is light and makes him shiver, moving his tongue to rub against the bottom of the others. He can feel his hand move to his pants, loosening his belt. 

The bell dings and Taeil jumps to wrap his legs around Jongins waist. Jongin catches him and grabs the discarded bag. He leads them out of the elevator and down the hall to Taeils door. Taeil is busy the whole time they move, moving his lips down his jaw then down his neck. He unbuttons his shirt, leaving him almost completely bare as he kisses around his nipples. He can hear Jongins moan and it fuels him to bite even more harshly, leaving dark marks and deep teeth marks. "Oh my God, you're making my legs shake." 

Taeil giggles as he drops himself from his arms to open the door. Jongin leads the way in, putting the ice cream into the freezer. Taeil disappears into his room, coming out with his hands behind his back. Jongin watches as he walks towards him, his walk slow and sensual, "The real fun starts now." He drags a chair to the center of his living room, sitting Jongin down. Hes compliant, sits without moving his heavy gaze from Taeils form. Taeil reveals what was behind his back, two pairs of red, fluffy handcuffs. Jongin smiles at Taeils look of desire, moving his hands behind his back so he can effectively be restricted to the chair. He moves behind so he can lock each of his hands to the chair. Taeil makes them barely tight enough so he doesn't struggle when the moment comes to him.

Taeil reaches into the bag and grabs the lace mask, tying it around Jongins eyes. He goes to lock his door, to be sure of no interruptions. Jongin can barely see out of the mask, his vision tainted black, but hes still able to make out Taeil moving around the room. He watches as he moves back to the kitchen, returning with the ice cream and a spoon. He opens the container, "I need it melted just a little." Taeils voice is sultry and its making Jongin anxious for what he has planned. He continues to struggle a little against his restraints, wanting to pull Taeil into his lap. He looks too good to not be covered in marks. Taeil laughs at the clinking and moves to stand in front of Jongin, bending and putting his hands on either of his thighs. He trails his fingers up and down the fabric, feeling his muscles jump, "are you really going to torture me like this?" Taeil grips his thighs in answer and moves back to his room. 

Taeil moves to his closet and drags out a box from the very back, pulling out all sorts of clothes. He settles on some stockings that reach his thighs and leaves his black Calvin Kleins on so they can match. He strips from his shirt and instead pulls on a harness that has straps covering his skin in X-like patterns. He looks in his mirror, and once hes satisfied with his reflection, he moves back out to Jongin. He can hear him suck in a breath as he stands back in front of him. "You look so gorgeous," he struggles against the cuffs as he talks, trying to make him out clearly from behind the lace. Jongin thinks that hes about to combust from the darkened skin of his legs, and how the harness pushes against him and leaving little red marks. He can _feel_ his underwear twitch from his dick. 

Taeil hums in appreciation at the praise moving his hands to Jongins belt. He unbuckles it and has it out of the loops in a snap that cracks the air. He opens his shirt all the way, his hickeys from earlier on display as well as the ones from a moment ago. He pushes his finger on the one closest to his face, trailing down to the ones on his chest. He can see goosebumps rise from the skin he leaves, smiling at the shivering he can feel from Jongins chest. "Stop teasing me, I'm already so hard from looking at you." Jongins voice comes out in ragged breath, clearly effected by the light touches of Taeils finger. Taeil kisses his lips and slips his legs over Jongins so he can straddle him. 

As he kisses him, his hands move to his pants to undo the button and pull his zipper down. He can see his dick straining against his underwear, and his mouth almost waters at the sight. He moves his lips down to his neck, the side thats not marked and changes that. His hands slip to the waistband of Jongins underwear, so he can slip them down and free his member. He slowly settles his hole over the tip, pressing into him through the thin fabric of his underwear. It makes him moan onto Jongin which is echoed by the other as well. He can hear the cuffs clinking even more and he moves his hands to grasp Jongins face, making eye contact through the veil. "Stop moving, or I'll make it worse," Jongin sighs as he stops moving his hands. He wants to touch Taeil so bad, but he knows this will make whatever happens more fun. Taeil always knew how to show him a good time.

Taeil rolls his hips against Jongins hard dick, feeling it press even more when he shifts. The feeling has his toes curling and Jongin letting out another moan. Taeil keeps up a steady rhythm, ecstasy coursing through him, the sounds him and Jongin make having his eyes roll back. He starts to slow down, he has other stuff planned to break Jongin even more. He starts to barely move, just barely touching down on Jongin. When he begins to get up Jongins voice rings out, "you're such a fucking tease, my dick is twitching into you and you still wont let me touch you." Taeil trails his finger down his jawline then tilts it, "its a habit." Jongin huffs, but doesnt move. "Good boy, you _can_ learn," Taeil praises him. Jongin leans his head back in a long groan. 

Taeil leaves him in the chair and goes to the ice cream he let sit. He notices that its melted just enough to be liquidy but not hard for him to dip the spoon in; perfect. Just as hes turning back to Jongin he hears a faint ringing coming from his room. He knows he should just ignore it but it could be something important. He huffs as he makes his way back to his room. Jongin sighs real loud, "Taeillie!" He drags out his name, but he just watches as he moves into the hall. After ignoring the boy in the chair he goes into his room to retrieve his phone. 

He moves into the hall as he answers the call. "Hello?" 

"Illie you're always with Jongin, when can I spend time with you?" Yutas voice is whiney and Taeil can just picture the pout on his face. He laughs into the phone, "we're at my apartment right now having fun." Taeils tone doesn't help him to distinguish what _kind_ of fun, but Yuta knows Taeil can be a great liar. "Then can I come hang?" Yuta doesn't think its been too long since they left, not enough to do anything too bad. Plus he wants to stop anymore fun of theirs before his heart rips out. Before he can say anything he can hear a sharp intake of breath, sounding painful, from the phone. 

"Taeil are you ok?" 

"Actually Yuta, would you wanna do me and Jongin a favor?" Yuta can hear some muffling from the other side, and a mischievous tone from him. 

"Sure?" 

"No backing out, I owe you," the line goes dead. Yuta stares at his phone, wondering just what kind of favor Taeil would need for him and Jongin. He begins the trek to his complex, not dwelling too much.

Taeil is making his way back to the ice cream, a smile on his face and an idea forming in his mind. Taeil quickly rushes into his room and reaches into the box from his closet, pulling out a simple piece of fabric; a blindfold. He moves back to the treat waiting for him, leaving the blindfold on the kitchen table. He grabs the ice cream and the spoon walking back toward Jongin still trapped. 

"I have a surprise coming for us," his tone is suggestive and Jongins about to ask before he feels Taeils lips slide onto his tip, mouth wet with ice cream. Jongin gasps at the feeling and tries to move away from the cold. He can feel Taeil move his lips up and down, bobbing his head. Feel him humming, making his dick twitch from the vibrations. Jongin is bucking into his mouth, trying to make all of himself fit. Taeil adds one of his hands to Jongin so he can stimulate him as he moves his head away. He can feel the ice cream melt even more in his mouth from the heat and friction hes creating, not stopping his head movements. He hears Jongin moan at each bob, making his own member twitch. 

Jongins mind is complete bliss, forgetting everything but the feeling of Taeils lips dragging back and forth on his dick. The ice cream, now melted, feels good around him. Especially when he can feel Taeils tongue coated in it and lick a thick stripe on him. Hes seeing stars already, and the only thing keeping him grounded is Taeils lips and hand on him. He can hear himself moan and wishes his hands were free so he could grip Taeils head. Just as hes about to cum in his mouth, he feels him move away, his lips pressing a kiss onto his tip thats leaking precum. He looks at Taeil through his haze and the lace makes it harder to focus on him. "You're something else, making me feel this and I can't even see you right." Jongins voice is strained and Taeil can tell hes barely keeping his head up. "This won't even be the best part. I invited Yuta to come help us out. And since you can't touch me, he will do." 

Jongin lets out a noise of protest, "doesn't he have a boyfriend?" His tone is doubtful. "I have a feeling he wouldn't mind," Taeils voice is lighthearted and Jongin senses he knows something he doesn't yet. Taeil it seems, wants all the lust he can get. "I trust him not to expose me and especially not my body." Taeil laughs, "don't worry, your body belongs to me right now." He can see Jongin twitch again at the words, making his stomach crave the feeling of being filled. "He won't be that much longer, but before he does come, let me show you something else." 

Taeil moves around Jongin and pulls his shirt down so its only hanging by his cuffed hands, exposing all of his chest and most of his toned back. He puts some more ice cream in his mouth, before moving his lips to leave kisses on his back, his hands slowly going down his chest, raising goosebumps. "God Taeil, you make me want to fuck all that teasing out of you," Jongin gets out of his gritted teeth. The ice cream is making him shiver, but Taeils lips are warm against his skin, making him shiver in another way too. Taeil brings his mouth to his neck, letting his hands wander back to Jongins dick, caressing it. He marks up his skin with even darker hickeys, one hand pumping and the other twisting and rubbing his nipple. He can hear Jongin let out another moan, and before he can almost cum he leaves all parts of his body, moving his hands and mouth away. He swallows some of the ice cream and brings his lips to Jongins, smearing the sweet treat on his lips, before moving his tongue in his mouth so they can both taste it. When most of the ice cream is gone Taeil leans back away and moves to admire Jongins position. "You look so fucking hot with ice cream all on your mouth and your dick hard," Taeil tells him, can see his eyes closed behind the lace. "I would look hotter if I could see you." Taeil just laughs at him, moving his mouth next to his ear, "wheres the fun in that?" 

Before Jongin can reply there are two quick knocks to the front door, making Taeil squeal in anticipation. He moves back towards Jongin, "this is only for me to see," he says as he leans back down and gives his dick a quick bob. When he comes back up he slips it back into his underwear so its out of sight. Jongin squirms, but allows himself to be manhandled. "We're all gonna have a great time I just know it." 

Taeil moves to grab the blindfold from the table then goes to open the door. He takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, then swings the door open in all his half naked glory.

Yuta isn't staring at the door when it opens, "so this favor?" He asks the question then turns his head to look at Taeil. When his eyes land on him he shrieks and his hand flies up to cover his eyes, "Taeil! What are you doing?" The other laughs at his reaction and Yuta can hear a chuckle from someone inside as well. His curiosity gets the better of him and he peeks through his fingers and inside. He can see someone sitting on a chair, eyes covered and hands behind their back. Their shirt is open too, showcasing toned abs and golden tan skin. He was wrong, it _was_ long enough for Taeil to get busy. He covers his eyes again and can hear Taeil laughing, feeling sticky fingers pull at his arms. He gives in to the touch and rests his eyes on the older boy in front of him. The outfit hes wearing makes his stomach tighten, but then he can feel it fall as he realizes he looked _this good_ for someone else. 

Taeil pulls him out of his mind and into his apartment, locking the door behind him. Before he can get a good look at the person on the chair, he feels a cloth covering his eyes. He moves to take it off but he can feel the sticky fingers back on him- Taeils hand. "Whats happening," he asks, tone skeptical. "Do you trust me prince?" Taeils voice makes him stop from reaching for the cloth. The name he calls him makes his stomach coil more, so his reply is a little strained, "yes of course." 

He feels Taeil move one hand up his shirt and the other strokes his bicep. The touches make him shiver, "Taeil what kind of favor do you need?" Taeil halts his hands, "I want you to help me fuck Jongin," he purrs out. The tone of his voice almost makes Yuta overlook the meaning, but then he does a double take. "HUH?" He moves to take off the blindfold again, but Taeils grip is way more firm than before. "Yuta this won't impact our relationship and definitely not yours and Sichengs." "Taeil this is kind of weird," his voice is still unconvinced, but he stops his attempt at grabbing the eye cover. 

Jongin has been sitting and listening to the whole conversation, knowing he'll be rewarded for his silence. And from what he can make out from behind the lace, Yutas eyes are completely covered and Taeil is holding his arm. Jongin can hear how Yutas tone of voice changes when his boyfriend is mentioned, can see how his body slightly reacts to his and Taeils name together. He knows he shouldn't intervene but Taeil has been teasing him for too long already and he just wants to fuck that sinful mind of his into oblivion. 

"Babe, _please_ ," he makes his tone pleading and he can see Yuta flinch from it, see Taeil turn his head to him. He hopes Taeil can tell what hes trying to do, to see that he's not really rushing him. Through his haze he can see his face change, one of understanding then mischievous. "Yuta if you really dont want to do this you can go, but dont say anything about it please," Taeil removes his blindfold as he talks, gazing at Yuta with eyes that are swirling with desire. Jongins voice had startled him, but the way Taeil was reacting to it was making him want to stay, so he could see the infamous in action and be apart of it. It wasn't like Sicheng was going to know, and of he did he was just doing a favor for his bestfriend anyways. The more Yuta thought, the more he wanted to put on the blindfold and let Taeil led him to the chained boy. 

Yuta sighs and he takes the blindfold back, tying it around his eyes again. "I'll help you however you want," he makes his voice low, giving himself to the older boy. Taeil claps his hands together, "you won't regret it prince. I'll make you have the time of your life." Yuta shivers at his voice, embracing the rumors of the boy whose body could perform wonders. He can feel himself being lead towards the direction of the voice he heard- Jongin and his chair. "I'm putting complete trust in you right now, I'm totally blinded," his voice is small, realizing what hes getting himself into. He can feel Taeils hand rub his bicep, comforting him. "You'll be just fine." 

Taeil makes Yuta stop a couple feet from Jongins chair, turning his attention to the quiet boy. "You've been very good baby boy, I'll reward you later." Jongin beams at him leaning his face up so he can reach his lips. Taeil humors him, kissing his lips and slipping his tongue in. He moves his tongue around his mouth, swirling their combined saliva to caress his walls. He feels Jongin moan in his mouth, swallowing it down, then breaking apart. He turns back to Yuta and leads him to right in front Jongin, "on your knees prince." Yuta shivers, but he complies and kneels down. Jongin looks down at him through his mask, "I like you in this position Yuta, makes me feel powerful." Yuta snorts at him, "don't get used to it, this is just a favor." Jongin laughs, "oh you'll enjoy this better than anything you've ever done." At his words Yuta can feel his stomach twist in excitement, his hands twitching to his blindfold. 

Taeil notices his hands flutter to his mask and hits one, "be a good prince and keep your hands at your sides, ok?" Yutas breath gets caught in his throat, a little shocked from the blow and name, but it fades away to giddiness. "ok," he replies, his voice silky. He hears Jongin laugh again and rolls his eyes, even though he knows he can't see them. Taeil huffs at the teasing, then he turns back to Jongin. "Ok baby, lets see how you react to Yuta touching me," he sits in his lap as he speaks his back facing him. He runs his hands over the muscles hes sitting on, feeling them jump. He can hear him struggling against the cuffs again, "ah ah, remember what I said about moving your hands?" He hears the clinking stop and turns his lips to kiss below his ear. "Ok Yuta, lean your hands forward, you'll feel my thighs, I want you to rub as much of me as you can. You can move but don't get up, and you cant take your blindfold off." Yuta hums in confirmation, bringing his hands forward, feeling them land on Taeils soft skin covered in the stockings. He feels his skin heat up with energy wherever him and Taeil touch. 

Taeil moves his hand to Jongins face, forcing him to make eye contact. He stares into his eyes as best as he can, feeling Yutas hands rubbing his thighs and massaging making his eyes darker. "God that feels so good prince, go higher _please_." Jongins eyes spark with emotion, bringing his lips down to Taeils, he pushes his tongue to Taeils and sucks it into his mouth. He sucks on it before moving back, letting trails of spit form between them, Taeil moans when he sees the strings connecting them together. He pushes their lips back and moves his hands to his neck. Yuta listens to the sound of Taeils moans and Jongins pants, wishing he could see how pretty Taeil looked. He focuses on rubbing Taeil, moving his hands higher and reaching his underwear. He can feel his legs twitch from his touch, moving his hands higher so he can slip the waistband down. Taeil hisses as the cold air hits his hard dick, moving away from Jongin. He watches as Yuta moves his hands to his dick slowly placing his hands on it. Taeil gasps at his hands, how his long fingers wrap all the way around it. He moves his head to bite into Jongins neck, making the latter moan out, as Yuta moves his hands up and down his member. 

Yuta can feel Taeil in his hands, and how warm he is. Hoping the moans he lets out are because of him, eager to please him and direct his attention from Jongin. He thinks of something that will really make Taeil moan, "can I put you into my mouth please?" Taeil almost chokes on his breath, moving his head away from Jongins neck, "God yes please." Yuta immediately bobs his head onto Taeils dick, sucking his cheeks in to make it the center of his tongue. He can feel Taeils legs shivering and it fuels him to move his head faster, humming to allow him to push him farther down his throat. 

Jongin can barely see Taeil but he knows his body language enough that the boy below him is giving it his all. Jongin moves his lips towards Taeils neck, sucking harshly on the skin he knows is sensitive, then biting down on it. He can feel Taeil move his hands back to his neck, gripping it. He trails his lips as far as he can biting each mark. Taeil is in boy heaven. His mind is so filled with pleasure from Yuta having him in his mouth to Jongin sucking his most sensitive spots, and the growing hardening bulge right below his hole thats twitching into him. Yuta feels Taeil twitch in his mouth and knows hes close so he goes as deep as he can then bringing his head back up to rest his lips on his tip. He feels one more twitch before he can feel the hot liquid shoot down his throat. It makes him shiver, but it tastes like a good salty so he swallows without complaint. 

Taeil almost felt his body give out when he climaxed, but he managed to get ahold of his sanity, right before Yuta sucked his soul out of his body. "God Yuta, your mouth is a gift from heaven," his tone is excited and Yuta can feel him move his hands away from him. Taeil stands up from Jongins lap slipping out of his underwear, relishing in the effects of ecstasy, "Jongin I'm gonna do something just for you now, but Yuta is still gonna help me." Jongin hums, but he doesn't expect Taeil to yank his underwear back down, freeing his hardening member again. He lets out a groan and twitches his hips, seeking warmth. "How about we make this interesting, Jongin I'm gonna take your blindfold, prince hand me yours." Yutas hands shake as he takes off his blindfold, the sudden light hurting his eyes, when he adjusts he can make out Taeil above him. His harness is twisted and his skin is covered in red and purple marks, making his insides twist uncomfortably. He can see his face and theres a smile on it while his cheeks are flushed with color, eyes dancing with lust. 

When Jongins free from the lace he feasts his eyes on Taeil, and bites his lip at how incredibly pretty he looks bruised from his lips. He glances down at Yuta, whos eyes are also ravishing Taeils body. He turns his attention back to the shorter, whos moving down to grab the blindfold from Yutas trembling hand. When he straightens Yuta has his lace blindfold on, and he can tell what Taeils going to do next. "Spare me please love," he flutters his eyelashes at the boy, only getting a giggle in response. He lets the cloth wrap around his eyes, completely blinding him from the world. He feels a weight settle over his middle, his tip pressing into soft skin that could only be Taeils. 

Taeil settles himself over Jongin, pressing his inner thigh to Jongins hardened member. He sighs at the feeling, looking down at Yuta whos gazing back at him through his new lace mask. He moves his fingers to lift his chin, "if you want I give you permission to mark me too," his tone is sultry and Yuta can feel another shiver go down his spine. He nods at him and watches as Taeil adjusts his body on Jongin, slowly sliding down onto him. Jongin feels Taeil move him around, then feels himself slide into his hole. Its warm and tight, making him moan as Taeil slides completely down on him. He can feel his walls clench around him, sending a spark of electricity down his legs. He moves against the restraints again, giving up pretty quickly. 

Yuta shifts as he hears the combined moans of Taeil and Jongin. _He_ wants to be the one to make him sound like that, so he leans forward onto his knees and spreads Taeils legs so he can place his lips right below his neglected member. He can feel Taeil grip his hair and feel his legs vibrating under his hands. He hums while he sucks on the skin, making electricity shoot up to Taeils spine. Taeil slowly gets used to the feeling of being filled, beginning to grind his hips so he can stimulate him and Jongin. He can feel Yutas mouth follow his movement, not letting his lips leave his skin.

Taeil starts to bounce more instead of grinding, feeling his prostate get abused by Jongin, whos thrusting into him at the same pace. Taeil can feel his whole body being rocked from the combined movements of him and the one under him. He moves his hands to rest on the sides of the chair, lifting himself up. "Harder please Jongin!" Taeil moans out, and almost yells out Jongins name as he feels his hips piston into his body, hitting his prostate over and over again. He moans out at every single thrust, fueling Jongin to buck into him more, completely blind except from touch. 

Yuta listens to the sound of their skin slapping together, trailing his lips from his inner thigh to right under his abdomen, sucking harshly then biting down lightly. He feels Taeil buck away from him, but he doesn't let him get far as he continues to mark his skin. He moves with the two boys, kissing around his whole lower stomach. Taeils eyes roll back into his head and he arches his back, his toes curling. He can feel the familiar coil in his stomach, getting ready to spring out. He moans out at Jongins dick rearranging his stomach, feeling him push harder and more sloppily, showing hes close too. "I'm close baby, _fuck_ harder!" 

Yuta listens to Taeil moan out instructions to Jongin, adjusting his lips so he can put them over his slit, leaking out precum and dripping down his stomach. The sight of it dripping down his skin makes his dick twitch again. He feels the two boys rock faster and faster, their moans so loud hes sure other people can hear them. He slides his lips down on more of Taeil, feeling him twitch. He licks a stripe right on the tip, then bobs his head, feeling the liquid shoot into his mouth for the second time. Hes more prepared this time and swallows it down without a shiver. He moves to sit on his heels, looking at the two boys who have stopped moving and are moving their lips against each other. It makes Yutas stomach tighten again but there nothing he can do now that his favor has been fulfilled. Hes glad the lace partially blinds him so he can't see exactly whats happening. 

Taeil and Jongin rest on each other, their lips blindly finding each other as the come down from their high. Taeils never been fucked this good before, and especially not with someone else sucking on his sensitive skin while hes being thrusted into. His mind was literally fucked out. He slowly moves off Jongin, feeling his cum drip out of his hole, the feeling warm and comforting. Jongin groans at the loss of contact, but he doesn't press any further while hes tired. Taeils legs are shaking as he moves towards his room, almost falling before he grabs the wall. He feels a hand settle on his lower back, steadying him. He looks up to see Yuta, no blindfold and eyes dark. He leans into him before he goes into his bathroom to grab his wipes. "Yuta, can you look through my dresser by the door and get out some underwear for me please," his voice is weak, but filled with something else that makes it seem like he just woke up. He cleans himself up as Yuta moves out of the room. When he returns he slips into the cloth, moving back out to Jongin with the help of Yuta. 

Taeil moves behind Jongin as Yuta settles himself on the sofa, laying down with his arm covering his face. Taeil takes off his blindfold then moves to unlock the cuffs. "Nice of you to remember me," Jongins tone is light, lacking real anger. Taeil just laughs at him, freeing his hands. He pulls Jongins shirt off all the way, draping it on the couch while he pulls his harness off, then slips the shirt on. Jongin stands up bare chest on display, lots of hickeys and teeth marks in his skin. He pulls off his pants so hes jut in his boxers and settles himself on the couch opposite Yuta. Taeil moves to sit down on his lap, feeling him wrap his arms around his waist. He leans back into the touch, feeling Jongin place his lips next to his ear. "What are you gonna do about him and Winwin?" He questions as he points to Yuta. Taeil looks over at the boy, who looks like he just wants to sleep. He shrugs before pointing his lips next to Jongins ear, "he wont say anything if thats what you're worried about, I'll kick him out in a little." Taeil leans away to look him in the eye, a flame dancing around. 

He grabs one of the pillows from beside him and throws it at Yutas head," dude wake up." Yuta moves his arm and they can see him look at them through the corner of his eye, "shut the hell up, my knees hurt so bad." Jongin laughs his deep laugh while Taeil just smiles at him. "But did you have a good time?" Yuta looks away, hiding his face back into his arm, "yes." 

This time both boys laugh at him, his tone reluctantly admiring. "You can use anything while you're here, but dont forget to text Sicheng about whatever. This stays a secret ok?" Taeils tone makes him do a double take. _SICHENG?!_

He jumps up from the couch, and sprints out the door, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Jongin and Taeil watch him run in amusement, amazed he forgot about the boy who rules his mind. Taeil sighs, snuggling closer to Jongin. "That was one of the best times of my life," Jongin tells him, his hand curling around Taeils hair. Taeil hums in agreement and closes his eyes. "We should have fun like that more often," he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jongin doesnt know sicheng enough to be calling him that


	3. Parthenophobia, fear of Virgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "God you really have no shame."
> 
> "Learned from the best," tone teasing.
> 
> "Me? I'm flattered"
> 
> "I was talking about your boyfriend."

"No Ten that would be a horrible idea to do your project on," Taeyongs voice is exasperated as he turns down yet another ridiculous plan for Tens project. Ten huffs at his boyfriend, leaning into the boy laying down beside him. "Johnny hes being mean to me again, tell him to praise my brain for even running it by him." Johnny laughs, kissing the crown of his head," we are lucky to hear it, knowing you it would have been way worse to find out the day of." Ten smiles at him, turning his attention back to his other partner, leaning forward to grasp his hands. "You're the one with an insane IQ, help me," he pouts, using his eyes as a weapon. Taeyong sighs, giving in to the allure of his stare, and pulls his assignment to him.

Ten beams at him moving back to lean into Johnny, letting his eyes roam the library. Its pretty empty this early in the morning, so theres only a couple students littering the tables. He hears the door open and turns his attention where the slam is heard, and his mouth falls open at the sight. "Oh my God, this kid is brave," his tone is shocked and makes the two other boys turn towards the door. Both of their eyes widen, mouth falling slack as well. "Is that who I think it is," Taeyong turns and asks Johnny, mirth dripping from his words.

Taeil is walking into the library, book in hand he fears will cost him if he doesn't return it. He moves to the desk, waiting for the assistant to notice him. "Hey Taeil, what do you need?" Taeil smiles, "I just need to return this book Hyungwon, owing the school money is a bitch." The taller laughs, rising from his desk surrounded in papers and books. "Whats up with all the papers? Librarian working yall to the bone again?" Hyungwon sighs as he maneuvers himself around the carts, "no, shes actually absent this week and me and Soojin were the only ones she actually trained. We've been working every free period we get, but college students are irresponsible so we got things coming in as late as last October." "Damn what a lucky job for the delinquents. You should've stuck to trash duty," he says, tone teasing him. Hyungwon rolls his eyes, "I got caught once, it wasn't too bad." Taeil laughs, "If Minhyuk was my older brother his name would've been dragged through the mud." Hyungwon chuckles, turning his gaze to look at Taeils outfit and all the revealed skin. "I don't even need to ask why," his voice is full amusement, eyes looking him up and down. 

Taeil moves his own eyes to his outfit, not feeling at all abashed. A sheer black top with floral designs, still showing a lot of skin, and essentially the dark bruises littered all over his torso. His legs are covered in again by thigh high stockings, garters connecting underneath his pleated skirt. The platforms hes wearing almost putting him eye to eye with the giant in front of the desk. He turns back to Hyungwon, whos grabbed his book and is kneeling at cart. "As if me and your brothers boyfriend are any different. Wonhos just a hell of a lot better to look at." Hyungwon looks at him, "you're not too bad, Wonho loves the gym as much as Min," he winks at him, turning back to the shelves. Taeil giggles, "come taste me any time," his tone flirtatious. Hyungwon laughs, a high pitched sound contradicting his cold aura, "Jongin would kill me." "Me and him are nothing, just like to have some fun, and I've heard I know all about that." He leans on the counter as he speaks, the light hitting his stud earrings to make a rainbow shadow his face. "Maybe I'll cash in that offer some day," Hyungwon replies, his eyes dark. 

Taeil smiles, "I look forward to it." Hyungwon stands back up and moves to lean next to him. "Also you and Wonho are nothing compared to Changkyun. That boy has it made, Kihyun is practically his sugar daddy." Taeil laughs again, "seeing him around the school is such a treat. If he wasn't already taken I've would've hopped on that." Hyungwon laughs with him, opening his mouth to reply, getting cut off. "Moon Taeil, the schools golden body," the boy that speaks has a silky voice that Taeil recognizes. He turns his attention behind him, his eyes landing on another giant. "Johnny Suh, 1/3 of the schools IT couple." "After Sehun and Junmyeon of course", he replies. It makes Hyungwon and him laugh. 

"Whats up Bigfoot? Planning another party? I know you and Jackson are in the same fraternity as Hyojong, the party boys who don't remember any of it." Johnny laughs, leaning beside the two other boys, "it is ideal when we're getting questioned. Baekhos president now so I'm pretty sure thats all we'll ever be doing." Taeil hums, thinking. "Whats up with all this anyways," Johnny motions to his chest as he asks. "I like attention, plus these aren't all from the same person. But if all of them see it, its sure to lead to _talks_." The way he emphasizes talks makes Johnny squirm, the boy had a knack for getting things he wanted. "God you really have no shame." 

"Learned from the best," he tells him, tone teasing. 

"Me? I'm flattered" 

"I was talking about your boyfriend." Johnnys expression has Hyungwon and Taeil laughing, Johnny eventually joining in. "I would ask which one but we all know Tennie is one of your closest friends." Taeil smiles at the name, his first friend he had made at the college. "He taught me lots, I love him as much as yall. Probably more," he says, his voice far away as hes pulled into memories. Hyungwon stares at Taeil, he has a dazed expression and it make his eyes sparkle. He moves his hand to pat his back, bringing him back to the present. "Hmm?" "I said, Hyuck is coming to visit and we all know the sun isn't complete without his moon." Taeils eyes light up at the mention of Johnnys younger cousin, his adorable face swimming into view. "Hyuckie my baby, how is he?" Johnnys eyes go soft as he thinks about him too, then harden as he has a sudden thought. "Hes good, but his devilish charming ways have brought him three boyfriends, and a bestfriend."

Taeils eyes widen, "three! Damn I didn't know he was that smooth." Johnny huffs, "I know, I'm meeting them all when he comes, would you like to accompany me?" Johnny slightly bows, holding his hand out to Taeil. He laughs at him slipping his palm into his raised one, "of course, anything for Hyuck." Johnny smiles pulling his hand so hes in front of him, "lets go see Ten, I left him with Taeyong after your outfit caught his eye." As Johnny pulls him to the tables he turns back to Hyungwon and winks. "Don't forget about my offer," Hyungwon raises his brows. "Wouldn't miss it for anything," Taeils wiggles his fingers, turning back to Johnny. "As social as ever, you're the reason Hyuck abandoned being the cutest person alive to be a boyfriend." 

"Please I doted on him as much as you, he has his ways." Johnny leads him straight to the middle table, where Ten has his head buried in his arms and a white Taeyong trying to make him rise. "Babe please, you've done a lot already you can do it! I know you can, and if you do, me and Johnny will give you a treat, ok?" Taeil coughs when he approaches, letting them know hes there. Taeyong whips his head around, his face flushing with red. "Its ok Taeyong, persuasion comes in many different ways," his brows are wiggling at him as he talks. Taeyong groans and looks away. Ten however popped up when he heard the olders voice, turning to him with a bright smile on his face. "Moonie! My perfect thot bestfriend!"

"Yes my teacher," Taeil replies to him, tone playful. "I see you had the time of your life," he gestures to his chest, the marks there. "Theres always someone to have fun with, even if its at different times." He sits as he talks, Ten immediately laying his head on his shoulder. "I cant believe you have the school wrapped around your fingers. Leave some for the rest of us," Ten rolls his eyes at him, but giggles ruining the effect. "I left you the best ones, quit being stingy," Taeil laughs, winking at Taeyong who turns red again. "Leave him alone, your mouth is magic. You'll probably end up making him your own boyfriend." Johnny moves around to Taeyongs side, pulling them flush together. "Even my _legs_ wouldn't be able to wipe the love he has for yall. I don't know how seeing as yall are both complete dorks."

Johhny and Ten gasp, looking affronted by the words. "We are not! Did you or did you not just call me your teacher? That makes you a loser too then!" Taeil coos at Ten, pinching his cheeks, "no it makes me different." Ten huffs at him, slapping his hand away. "Shut up," Ten snaps at him, still resting his head on his shoulder. "Anyways losers and Taeyong, I have to go, I'm meeting up with someone. I'll talk to yall later, Johnny text me about Hyuck." He rises and moves to leave, but a hand stops him. "You know we're here for you right? I love you," Tens looking up at him with bright eyes, making his stomach sink. Of course Ten would be the one to make him feel bad about something hes never heard about. Taeil sighs, bending down to press a kiss to his cheek, "of course, I love you too." He leaves the trio, making his way to the most secluded bathroom on campus. 

"What was up with that?" Ten is watching the door where one of his bestfriends disappeared, worry making his brows draw together. "Illie wasn't always so open about his body. He was actually really conservative, but I don't know what changed him." He turns back to his snuggling boyfriends, "has Jongin told you anything Johnny?" Johnny shakes his head, "same as before. That Taeil has fun with him but hes meeting other people too. Jongin also barely has time to do that, only can when him and Kyungsoo are on breaks." Ten hums, thinking about how to make Taeil open up to him like before. "Does Jongin have any other friends that are exceptionally hot and single?" Johnny sighs, leaning back in his chair, still holding Taeyong, "I can ask around babe, but I don't know." Ten beams, "thats enough for me." His smile turns into a smirk, "how about this treat then?" Taeyong groans, hiding his reddening face in Johnnys arm, making him laugh. "You know the deal." 

\--- 

Taeils sitting on the sink in the bathroom, impatiently scrolling down his phone. He keeps checking the door, clearly waiting for someone to arrive. Five minutes go by and he finally hears the door open, creaking from the rust. "You're late," his voice rings out, moving his head to look up. His eyes widen when he sees the person standing before him. "Sorry, I had to make a quick detour. Anyways I'm here now, do you have what you need?" Taeil nods, admiring the way the boys arms flex when he pulls his bag off. "Yuta said you're a friend of his?" The boy laughs, "not exactly. I'm a close friend of one of his friends. Thats how I know him, though I know you for a completely different reason." He turns to look into Taeils eyes, trailing down his outfit. He extends his hand out, "I'm Hongseok, nice to see the legend before me." Taeil hums, shaking his hand. He feels all the warmth and calluses from a simple shake, making a shiver go down his spine. "Nice to meet you, I'm Taeil the legend. And I'm also here to get high as shit so lets get to it." The taller laughs at him, pulling out a small box from his bag. He grabs a joint from inside, a pretty fat one it looks like to Taeil. He pulls a lighter from his bag, taking the joint from Hongseoks outstretched hand. 

Taeil puts into his mouth, sparking the lighter beneath the end. He holds it there until it blackens from the heat, inhaling as he does. He sucks in for a good five seconds, letting it swirl down his lungs. Then he opens his mouth, blowing it all out in a large cloud of gray. He hands it back to the other boy, relishing in the burn of his throat. He waits to take a few more drags before he opens his mouth to speak again, "how long have you've known Yuta or whatever?" His words come out slow, and he slurs them in some places. "I think a year or two? We hang out with the same friend group so its kinda hard to tell." Taeil nods, "do you have any classes today?" Hongseoks shakes his head, the movement looking as if in slow motion to Taeil. He takes another puff as he waits for the reply, "no, I have one on Fridays and I already went." Taeil smiles, and it reminds Hongseok of the cheshire cat with his mischievous looks. "Then how about we get to know each other _better?_ " Hongseok laughs, moving closer to him, "how could I turn down you?" He rubs Taeils lips with his thumb, feeling him poke out his tongue and lick it. He takes one last breath from the joint, watching the smoke swirl to the ceiling, before he throws it to the floor and puts it out. He look back at Taeil whos eyes are swirling with lust, reaches for his hand and pulls him off the counter. He drags him to the biggest stall on the end, locking it behind them. "People always have fun with me," he hears the excitement in his voice and it makes him excited as well. 

\--- 

Taeil stumbles out of the bathroom two hours later, eyes red and legs shaking. His head feels light and he can see that the floor is slowly crashing like waves into his legs. He laughs, even more high pitched than usual. "I'll see you later Hongseok," he says into the bathroom, hearing a grunt in response. He smiles and backs away to move through the halls. He walks through the halls, sometimes blending with the crowd, other times walking alone. He checks his phone and he can see his phone swirling up, his black lockscreen looking like its getting suctioned up. He frowns at the screen, hitting it against his thigh. He checks again and sees that its been 10 minutes since his lunch period started. He walks through the school, reaching the fork for the football field and the quad. He looks through the windows towards his table and can see three people sitting down, Yutas unmistakeable silver hair shining bright apart from the other two heads. 

He doesn't know why, but the table makes his chest tighten making him stumble back onto a wall. He can see one of the heads moving to his direction, and he books it toward the field. He doesn't run long, seeing the floor move and twist, making him unsure of his steps. He finally does end up at the field moving to the very end by the goal posts. He looks at the height, wondering if he can reach the gap and sit. He reaches his hand into his bag, pulling out a box similar to the ones Hongseok pulled his joint from. He looks inside and sees a few candies, some chocolates and more joints. He had told him that they would make him feel good, so decides on a pretty red one that shines in the light. He has to suck on it for a couple minutes for it to melt in his mouth. He looks back up at the goalpost, moving to one of the poles stuck in the ground. He uses his sticky hands to grip the metal better, slowly moving up the yellow. When he reaches the dip where the gap forms the goal, he sits in the corner waiting for the candy to kick in. He arranges the stuff in his bag to hide the box of edibles and weed, where he'll be able to tell where its at. He moves it to his back, his grip almost making him fall off from the metal. He laughs as he clutches the post, the thought of falling is so funny to him. It wouldn't hurt but he knows he shouldn't because the grass looks like it will suck him into a black hole making him disappear. 

He hears the bell ring and then a couple minutes later another one. He can see students in uniforms walk onto the field. A solid mass of blue and silver. He can see some wearing skirts just like him and other wearing helmets. As if they were on the football team... He trusts his small frame and the height of the goal to hide him, but he can see cheerleaders making their way to his side. He presses himself more to the post, to avoid being seen. He watches a small cheerleader look up and down the space at the bottom of the pole, slowly making their eyes up. Taeil sees the exact moment they notice him, hears the gasp they let out. He waves, or he thinks he does but he can feel his hand flop before moving back to the pole. The cheerleader turns and cups their mouth to shout at the players on the opposite of the field. "Chanyeol! Get your ass over here and bring someone with you!" Taeil watches as a player moves away from the huddle, another one trailing behind him. It takes a long two minutes for him to get to the other side. When he reaches the cheerleader, he notices that he leans to give him a kiss. It makes a pang go through his chest, can see his heart in front of him and can see a crack going through it. He reaches both his hands to touch it but it disappears before he can. He huffs putting his hands securely on the pole, not noticing his legs slipping on the side. 

"What the fuck?" He turns his attention back to the field and can see the two football players looking at him, as well as the cheerleader. He waves at them, but his hand only flops again. "What are you doing up there?" One of the players yells at him. The question makes him laugh, what was he doing here? "I don't know," he giggles out his answer. "Are you ok?" Taeil laughs even harder at this question. "What the fuck kinda question is that? Do I look ok? I can literally see my heart being ripped." He can see the three talk, before the players step forward, "we're gonna catch you ok? Just slide over this side so we can grab you." This boys voice is deep, and it makes his legs quiver. "Ok!" He replies, tone completely different from before. He moves his legs over, but its like hes in slow motion because it seems to take forever to move. When he finally moves he calls out to the boys, "I'm jumping now, let me hit the ground so I can die," his voice still cheery. He drops and it feels like something is pulling him down. He lands on the boys instead of being caught, the grunts under him letting him know it wasn't pleasant. 

He gets up and fixes his clothes as best as he can, but he sees his shirt is completely undone, lots of bruises marking his skin. He gasps as he feels them, what the hell happened to him? It looked like someone beat him! He turns to the boys that fell, now getting up. "Holy shit yall, thats Moon Taeil. He looks like crap." He can hear the cheerleader behind him. He turns to look at them and sees its a short slender male, with a face that shines in the sun. He moves towards him and hooks his arms around his neck. "You are so pretty! I want to steal your face!" Taeil moves his hand to poke at his cheeks, not noticing the blush there. "Haha thanks, Chanyeol call Jongin so he can get here and pick him up." One of the players nods, but the one with his helmet on still looks at him, and says no. "Why not? Look at this boy! He looks like he went through hell and back!" The player removes his helmet and Taeil can see dimples flash on his face. "Jongin will beat the fuck out of us if he sees him," Taeil realizes this is the boy with the deep voice and moves towards him, hooking his arm through his. "You could fuck me any time," he purrs at him, his eyes sparkling. 

The boys eyes widen and he unhooks his arm and runs to the other side of the field, "call him right now!" He can hear the cheerleader and Chanyeol laugh and he turns back to them. He can see water running into the blackhole he thought was going to swallow him earlier, notices the cheerleader is right near the edge. He moves towards him and pushes him farther away, making him stumble. "Dude, theres a giant black hole there," Taeil tells him earnestly. The cheerleader gapes at him, moving his face closer so he can really look at him. He moves back and towards Chanyeol, and Taeil can hear him talking to him while hes on the phone. "Yeol I think hes _high_." He whispers out the last word and he can see Chanyeol whip his head toward him, hanging up his phone. He just stares back, watching as he moves closer to him. "Fuck you're right. Jongin is so gonna kill whoever did this." 

Taeil gasps, his hand flying to his mouth, making the two turn to him. "I don't wanna die! I didn't even get to try out Hyungwon! Or that dude that ran away! Or tell Yu-" He gasps again, his hands covering his mouth more. He was about to say something really secret. He slowly moves his hands away, deciding to keep quiet. The two just continue to stare, not knowing what to do. It will take at least five minutes for Jongin to arrive, so they need to keep an eye on this kid. "Baekhyun just have him sit on the bleachers, if he moves we'll be able to see since the doors are right there." The cheerleader must be Baekhyun because hes the one to move to him. He grabs Taeils arm and leads him to the metal benches and sits him down. Taeil jumps right back up, rubbing the back of his thighs. "Thats cold as fuck! Please don't make me sit there," he turns his eyes wide and innocent at the boy, can see whatever he was going to say crumble when he looks at him. Baekhyun sighs and goes to dig through a bag near the other cheerleaders who are all staring at him. He goes back to Taeil and holds out a jacket with "BYUN" printed on the back. It drowns Taeil but it does cover him so he takes it and sits down, content. He beams at the boy, "thank you so much! I won't forget this," Baekhyun snorts at that, turning back around. "I doubt that."

Taeil watches them practice for a while, when he suddenly feels his skin pinprick all over. Its making him feel light, and he moves to the ground so he can lay down and relish in it. He can feel his blood moving sluggishly, and feels his heart beat slowing. He tries to raise his arm but it feels like its a hundred pounds, so he lets it stay glued to the floor. He stares up at the sky, watching the sun make its slow progress. Suddenly a face pops over his, talking at rapid speed, the words blurring together. He closes his eyes, "what?" 

He hears the sigh, then he hears the boy speak again, "I was so worried about you! I thought you died or something!" Taeil laughs and it probably sounds off to the person above him, "are you ok Tae?" Theres only one boy who calls him that, so he decides to be a little honest. "You see that blackhole over there? I wish I landed in there and disappeared forever. So no one would have to deal with me and I wouldn't have to see them together anymore." Jongin can hear the strain in his throat and knows hes about to cry. He leans down to prop him up, moving to sit in front of him. Taeils head flops forward, and he almost falls back. Jongin catches him last second and instead leans him on his chest. 

"I'm gonna call Yuta and Sicheng ok? They'll come and help you." As soon as Jongin moves his arms to get his phone, he feels Taeil stand up and start sprinting to the exit, knocking him out with his bag. Hes shocked for a second before he gets up and starts running after him. Taeil is sprinting through the halls, moving up several staircases before he makes it back to the deserted bathroom. He locks the door behind him then moves to the last stall, locking it too. He sits on the toilet, pulling his legs to his chest then turning his phone off all the way so it doesn't expose him.

His eyes are burning with his unshed tears, and his chest is heaving from all the running. The two make him feel worse, even in his lightened state, so he slowly begins to cry. He doesn't even know why hes crying, but it feels so good to finally let it out. He cries for ten minutes straight, it feels therapeutic to his mind. He slowly calms down his cries to small tears falling silently. He can hear people calling his name outside in the hall, so he stays as quiet as he can. He hears the door shake to the bathroom, the lock holding securely in place. "Its locked, keep checking," the boy that speaks seems familiar but he can't tell who it is. When he hears the footsteps retreating, he slowly makes his way to the stall, his legs popping as he stretches them out. He can feel the slur of his thoughts, not quite making a coherent sentence pass his mind. He unlocks the door and moves to the sinks so he can wash his face. The cold water feels good against his hot skin, helping his foggy thoughts clear a little. 

When hes done he moves to the window at the end of the room. Its a foggy one so no one can try and see inside. Though its pointless because it can be opened and its three stories up. He pushes the window up, feeling cool air hit him. He hums looking down at the students. He can see a lot of them, all of them walking at brisk paces. Hes puzzled because it looks like a lot of the student body is looking for something. They're all moving in groups and calling out. The name can't get through his muddled state so he just settles on watching them. He sees multiple heads turn to the building, probably looking through the windows. He ducks before someone can see, but his hair is too bright against the solid white of the wall. He hears an exclamation then people running toward one spot. He listens but hes too high to hear. When he looks out again, he sees theres only a few students left, staring up, waiting. He goes to walk to the door, unlocking it, then walking back. He moves very slowly, reaching his body out of the window. He holds onto the ledge by the tips of his fingers, looking for a safe place to jump. A few feet from the window is a tree, looks sturdy enough to hold his sudden weight. He looks down and sees theres another blackhole beneath him. It startles him, making him almost slip from his perch. He steadies himself, before he sucks in a deep breath and jumps.

He can hear the door of his bathroom bang open just as he lands on the tree, almost slipping. He hauls himself up and hides in the branches. He looks through the twigs hiding his face and can see Jongin and Yuta staring out the window. Their eyes are moving up and down the ground, searching. He holds his breath, hoping its enough. But its never enough as Yuta makes his way to the trees and catches his eye. Hes pointing at him, his mouth flying very fast. He can see the other students that followed notice him, before he begins to climb down. He can hear the students that stayed behind begin to run to the tree. He holds his breath before dropping the rest of height. He feels a sharp stab go up his leg, his high helping to squash the pain down. He starts to sprint away from the campus, adrenaline fueling him. He makes it to the parking lot, doubling over so he can catch his breath. He reaches into his bag, pulling out his keys, grateful he was too lazy to walk that morning. He can hear shouting behind, so he runs to his car and piles in. He quickly starts it and backs out of the space. Hes already out of the lot by the time a few students run to the spot he had been resting at. He laughs, rolling down his window and sticking his middle finger out at them.

"Fuck you Taeil!" He looks back at the person who said it, and is shocked to see its Johnny, towering over the rest of the people. He laughs again, moving into the street knowing exactly where hes headed. 

\--- 

An hour drive later and Taeil is in a whole different city, pulled up to a complex that looks brand new. He goes to the parking garage and rides the elevator to the seventh floor. He walks down the hall, looking for the door thats decorated lavishly. He finds it at the end of the hall, ribbons and glitter and all sorts of stuff covering the actual wood. He knocks twice, holding his breath. "Coming" a voice rings out, muffled by the door. He hears it unlock and then hes staring up at a boy with jet black hair and one of the cutest noses hes ever seen. He reaches out to bop it, making a soft popping noise. The boy laughs pulling him into his apartment. "What brings you here Taeil?" Taeil sighs, settling himself into his couch, "nothing Kun. I just ran away from my whole schools search party." Kun looks at him suspiciously, sitting opposite on the couch. "Search party? What did you do?" "Nothing, I dont think so anyways. I was messing around the bathrooms and when I came out everything was fine. But when I was back on the field someone called Jongin and I really didn't feel like dealing with him so I went back to the bathroom. I don't know how long I was in there but when I looked at the grounds there was students everywhere. One of them snitched when they saw me, so I jumped out the window and into a tree. I had to run to my car to escape, and now I'm here. I had the whole school looking for me but I was getting high and having sex, gosh that sounds so typical of me." 

When he finishes explaining Kun is looking at him with a smile on his face. "No wonder you look so beat up, your shirt is barely hiding anything you have. Your skirt doesn't look too good either. I don't know how you ran with those platforms but I applaud you." Taeil laughs, giving his thanks. "Actually Kun do you have any clothes I can bother, I need to wash this stuff as best as I can later." Kun hums, getting up and moving to his hallway. He returns a minute later with a sweatshirt and some shorts. "Bathroom first door on the right. Try not to break anything." Taeil accepts the clothes, patting his back as he moves behind him, "I'll try." He goes the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He takes his bag off his back, pretty sure its bruised from all the running. He quickly strips, leaving his stockings on, then changes into his borrowed clothes. Hes about to unlock the door when he hears Kun talking, wondering whos here. "Yes hes here, and he looked like crap. Hes changing right now." He goes silent listening but doesn't hear another voice, realizing he must be on the phone. "Ok sure, I don't know how long I can though, hes smart but he is also high so," he breaks off. "Ok bye," he hears the click of his phone. Taeil huffs, why won't people leave him alone? Hes tired of having to be around people. 

He stuffs his clothes in his bag, opening the door as quiet as he can. He thanks Kun for being so clean when it stays silent. He makes his way further down the hall, carpet muffling his feet. He looks into the first door he finds, seeing its the bedroom. He walks in, shutting the door. He moves to the window across the room, peering out. To his luck, theres a fire escape with stairs leading down. He opens the window and climbs out, hoping his fat shoes don't clink on the metal. He slowly closes the window, seeing footsteps move around behind the closed door. He quickly moves down the stairs, taking them two at a time, not caring about the noise now that hes outside. 

"Taeil! What the fuck! Get your ass back here!" Taeil speeds up, jumping the stairs now. "No! Fuck you! I'll bring your clothes later, love you!" He hears the window slam, and he makes it to the last staircase before the ladder. He sighs, stepping down onto it, moving to the last rung. He pushes his body down so it can touch the ground. It makes a loud screeching noise, scaring him, but he jumps off and watches as it rolls back up. He runs to the street, thanking that Ten used to drag him down here to see Kun. He moves through streets and people trying to find the cafe he loves. When he finally makes it, he walks straight to the counter, ordering a coffee and a pastry. He sits at a corner table as he waits for his order. How could he forget Ten was close to Kun too, being foreigners in a country together caused alliances. Taeil takes his phone out of his bag, starting it up, scared to see what damage he might've caused. 

\--- 

Ten slams his phone on the dashboard of the car hes riding in, a frustrated groan coming out. "Its ok babe, we'll find him. Hes like two feet, he can't get far." Ten looks at Taeyong in the drivers seat, taking in the comforting words. "Why would he go to Kuns just to run away again though? I can't believe him." "Remember Kun said he didn't take his car so he couldn't have gotten far." Ten hums, thinking about where he could've gone, a place popping into his head. "I know exactly where that little bitch went. I'm so going to beat his ass when I see him." 

In the backseat, Johnnys squished between two other people. Jongin on his right and a stranger to him and the others on his left. The boy has tattoos peeking from his sleeves and hes had his airpods in the whole time. He has a stud in his nose, shining when the sun hits it. When he mouths out lyrics from what hes listening to, theres a flash of silver in one of his canines, a grill. Johnny leans towards Jongin, whispering in his ear. "Who is this again?" Jongin turns to him slightly then looks at the boy, "thats One or Jaewon. Hes the perfect candidate from the question you asked me this morning and hes single so a definite plus." His voice is far away, probably worrying about Taeil. Johnny frowns, "how do you know him?" 

Jongin sighs, "its long so listen carefully. After you asked me, I went to Jimin, and he asked Jungkook. Jungkook asked his friend group and one of them, Mingyu, asked his other friends. One of the older ones his name is Jihoon, he asked all his friends. This boy named Jinhwan knew someone that knew someone through his friend and here he is." Johnny stares at him, slowly processing the information. "So a friend of a friend? You should've just said that." Johnny rolls his eyes at him leaning back into his seat. Jongin huffs, punching his arm, "shut up, be glad I even remembered in all this mess." Johnny rolls his eyes again, keeping his mouth shut. 

The silent boy, Jaewon, takes his airpods out and looks up from his phone. "Why am I here again?" Ten turns to look at him, raking his eyes over him, lingering on the tattoo on his forearm. "Because my friend can't resist a hot boy. As you can tell," he motions to Johnny and Jongin next to him. Jongins cheeks blush and Johnny just laughs. Jaewon looks over at them, checking them out too. "He must be something if he can pull yall," he hums out, turning his attention back to his phone, but leaving his ears free. "He is," Jongin and Johnny both answer, whipping around to face each other. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" They both ask in unison. They stare at each other, before laughing, breaking the slight tension.

Jongin leans toward him, lips puckered, "bro-kiss?" Johnny laughs, "sure bro." He leans forward, planning to just turn his head last second. "Johnny I swear to _God_ if that mans lips touch you, me and Taeyong will be single." Johnny gasps, but rises to the challenge. He kisses Jongins cheek, a loud smack echoing. Ten takes the bait, "Jaewon how would you like to have two cute boyfriends." Jaewon glances up at them, barely grazing his eye, "no thanks, I don't go for twinks." Ten sputters on his words, offended but unable to argue. "Its ok Ten, we all can't be power bottoms," Jongin laughs. Ten swivels in his seat to glare at him, "shut the fuck up, we all know Taeil has you on your knees." Ten smirks at the horrified expression on his face, turning back to his seat to talk to Taeyong. 

Jongin sits there embarrassed, red all over his face. Johnny reaches out and pats his knee, "happens to the best of us." Jongin smacks his hand away, glaring. Johnny smiles, putting his arm across his shoulders and leaning his lips to his ears, "he knows how to have a good time." Jongin sighs, "hes not the Golden Body for nothing," he mutters. The words seem to catch Jaewons attention, as he perks up to stare at the boys. "Your friend is Taeil the Golden Body?" Jongin and Johnny both turn to him, nodding their heads. "I've heard a lot about him, he seems...interesting." Jaewons face is more animated than before, recalling all the things hes heard about Taeil. "Its your job to lure him into a false sense of security, so I can swoop in and beat his ass," Ten chimes in. Jaewons eyes widen, "how? I'm not a miracle worker." 

The whole car rings out in laughter except him, amusement dripping free. Taeyong has mercy on him, "your face will do all the work. Taeil can lead you through anything so don't worry about being awkward." Jaewon shakes his head, "hes gonna chew me up and spit me out." Jongin laughs, "you'll like it though. His nickname is no lie." Jongin gets a wistful expression on his face, crumbling when Johnny speaks. "So you and Kyungsoo?" He huffs, falling into his seat. "Hes still with Sehun, but he has been texting me so progress I guess." He shrugs his shoulders, not wanting to dwell on it. "Yall are so damn complicated, just get married or something and have an open relationship. Minseok and Jongdae are fine anyways." Jongin shakes his head, replying to Ten, "I've suggested it but hes so stubborn. I don't know whats stopping him." Jongins voice turn sad, Johnny reaches out and holds his hands, comforting him. Jongin shakes his head, the silence broken by Taeyong. "This is the street to the cafe you said, lets hope hes still there." The whole car watches out the windows as the pull into a parking lot in front of a small cafe. The smells of pastries and coffee making their mouths water. 

"Ok heres the plan, Jaewon you get out first and find Taeil. Hopefully he will be the one to suggest that yall leave. Once yall come out, _I'll_ handle him." Tens face is dark and it makes Jaewon shiver a little, "ok, if he doesn't I'll just say we can go to the park or something." Ten nods then shoos him out of the car. They all watch as he steps out and moves toward the front door. He stops and shakes out his shirt, re-adjusting it, moving inside. The smell in the cafe is enticing, and it makes him want to try everything they have. He moves to the counter, might as well since hes here. While he waits in line his eyes roam the store looking for a face that stands out. He stops his head and rewinds when he sees a slumped figure at the corner table. The boy has vibrant red hair, it could only be Taeils. When he places his order he makes his way to the secluded area.

"Is this seat taken?" Taeil looks up at his voice, and when he takes him in he can see his eyes widen. "No, its all yours," his voice is silky to Jaewon, makes his stomach squirm. He slides into the seat, looking at Taeils face. He can see bruises littering his neck, trailing further down the giant jacket hes encased in. "Whats a pretty boy like you doing in a town like this," Taeil leans his head in his palm, taking in the boys features before him. Hes gorgeous no doubt about it, but Taeil has a nagging feeling hes seen him somewhere. 

"Looking for someone like you to whisk me away," he flashes him a smile, and Taeil can see a sparkle from his teeth. It makes his mouth water, this boy was hot. A barista calls out a name and the boy looks up, moving to retrieve the order. "I'll be right back," Taeil watches as he moves away, admiring his long legs and the shorts that end just above his knees. When the boy returns he doesn't sit back down, leaning his arm against the table. "I gotta go, but I'm willing to change my schedule." Its a clear invitation to Taeil, and he takes the opportunity to move his fingers up his arm, lightly tracing the tattoo thats there. He feels him shiver and smirks as he looks up, "you wanna have some fun, pretty boy?" The other boy laughs, a pretty sound that excites Taeil. "Lets get out of here," he grabs Taeils hand from his arm, pulling him up. He slings his arm around the shorter letting him lead him out. He feels a little guilty about the ambush awaiting him, but he can always hook up some other time. 

When they walk outside Jaewon leads him to the car waiting for him, having Taeil lean against the hood. Taeil frowns but complies, his high still not quite gone. He hears doors slam and turns back to look in the car. Taeyong is sitting in the drivers seat and he can see Ten getting out the passenger. He gasps, about to back away, but a broad chest stops him. He turns to look at the person, sighing when he realizes its Jongin. "What are you doing way out here Tae?" Jongins tone is patronizing, making Taeil squirm. 

He turns back just in time to see Ten lunge at him. He quickly sticks his arms out, blocking his face from the others fists. "You stupid bitch! I was so worried about you! I thought something bad happened to you!" Ten hits every area of Taeil he can reach, not holding back, tears rolling down his face. Johnny moves behind him, grabbing his waist and lifting him away from the older, startled he actually tried to beat up Taeil. Ten struggles against him trying to reach Taeil whos moved behind Jongin. Johnny looks up at him and he looks _pissed_ , his glare directed straight at his boyfriend. 

"Calm down Jongin ok? I have him and hes not gonna hurt him anymore." Jongins hands are shaking as he moves them behind his back, so he can touch Taeil. "Are you ok, love," his voice quiet, but it doesn't hide the shaking. "Yes, I'm fine babe. See only a couple scratches, I'll be fine. Calm down a little ok?" Taeil rubs his hand on Jongins back, forcing him to relax his tense muscles. He lets out a shaky breath, turning back to hold Taeil close to him. Johnny holds a now limp Ten, his tears all dried. He moves him back into the car, "watch him please Yong." He steps back, moving towards the hunched Jongin. 

Jaewon is leaning against the hood, cant believe the scene he just saw. That boy, Jongin, had such a strong reaction to the other when he was attacked. Theres no way theres not feelings there. Even Taeil seems content in his arms, allowing him to shield his body with his own. He watches as Johnny moves towards them, putting his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Are yall sure theres nothing there?" He motions towards the two boys in front of them, still clutching each other. "Nah, they're just super close. You should see him with his boyfriend. Don't let Jongin stop you, he was the one to bring you here." Jaewon nods, letting his hand drop. 

Johnny moves to Jongin, putting his hand on his shoulder. He feels him flinch, then he whips his head around, his eyes still angry. Johnny doesn't back down from the stare, forcing his eyes to muddle from their hardened state. Jongin relaxes, and steps back from Taeil, holding him out so he can inspect him. He does only have a few scratches, and some bruises creeping from his jacket. They look fresh though, not the blue-black from the day before with him and Yuta. His eyes harden again, he moves his hands to press down on one harshly. Taeil jumps, moving back to get away from the force. "You were busy," Jongin doesn't question but he still replies. 

"Hongseok had something for me," Taeil doesn't want to tell him about the weed, knowing hes a big hater for that kind of stuff. He hears Johnny shuffle behind them, "Hongseok? Like the drug-" Taeil shoots him a glare, effectively shutting him up. Jongins head snaps up, "Hongseok the what?" The quiver is back in his voice, and the hands that reach out to grasp Taeils shoulders hurt a little. Taeil sighs, nodding at Johnny. He can't bring himself to tell him. 

"Hongseok the drug dealer," Johnnys voice is low, afraid to set off Jongin. Jongin sucks in a harsh breath, his grip tightening around Taeil. It makes him grimace. "Taeil, tell me you didn't," his eyes are closed, doesn't want to see him and be blinded by red. Taeil squeaks from his grip, "Jongin you're hurting me." "Tell me you didn't!" Taeil moves his hands to Jongins, trying to pry them off. His throat begins to tighten, unable to make the air move to his lungs. His chest starts to heave as he tries to move from the other. "Jongin please!" 

He can hear Jongin saying something but its not reaching his ears through the ringing. He can see black spots form over his vision, slowly blinding him. Hes about to fall when he feels the grip on his shoulders leave, blood rushing to them. "-he said you were hurting him so why the fuck didn't you let go!" Taeil blinks, trying to clear his head. He looks up and sees its the boy from inside. He can feel his arms wrapped around his torso, moving him away from Jongin. "No its fine, hes just a little mad, but hes ok." The boy looks down at him, "hes not, he could've seriously hurt you." Taeil doesn't fight him, too weak from the blood rush. He can see Jongin being held back by Johnny, Jongin wanting to break free and see for himself the evidence swirling in Taeils eyes. 

"Jongin calm down, its ok." Jongin doesn't stop, eyes trained straight on Taeil, half covered by Jaewon. He gives one hard tug and is free, moving toward Taeil. Jaewon tries to grab him but he dodges and grabs Taeil, pulling him forward. He keeps him a small distance away, can see his eyes that are tinted the red of an unmistakable high. Jongins eyes tighten, his vision slowly tinting red. He doesn't even notices his hand moving up, or when it moves towards Taeil. Only feels the exact moment he hits his face, right on his cheek. The sharp pain brings him to his senses, the world going back to normal. He looks down at Taeil whos staring up at him in shock, his hands clutching his face. His eyes are watering and Jongin gasps, realizing what he just did. He moves his hand up again, but Taeil flinches, moves away from him. 

"Taeil I'm so sorry. I did not mean to do that, I swear I would never hurt you." Taeil doesn't seem to be listening to him, as he moves back to Jaewon, who pulls him the rest of the way, gaping at Jongin. He can feel himself being pulled back, "just leave him alone ok Jongin. Go sit in the car, Taeyong can drive yall back." He pushes him towards the car, can see Taeyong and Ten gaping at him. He pulls open Tens door, "just go back please. I'll be ok, just make sure he gets home." Taeyong nods, starting his car and pulling out. 

He walks back to Jaewon and Taeil, the latter is clinging to his shirt and sniffling. Jaewons just rubbing his back, consoling him the best he can. "Theres a mutual friend of ours that lives around here, I'll take him there." Jaewon shakes his head, "I'm going too, I want to be with him." Johnny nods, leaning down in front of the two boys, back facing them. "Hop on Taeil, you can rest while we walk." Taeil turns to look at him, and his expression breaks both boys hearts. Its red on one side and tears are slipping down from his eyes that are wide in fear and anger. He moves behind Johnny and jumps on his back, resting his head on his shoulder. 

Johnny fixes his position and begins to walk, "this way Jaewon."


	4. The body glows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're really pretty you know that."
> 
> He can feel his hand stroking his face, raising goosebumps.
> 
> "I can be here for you too."

The walk to Kuns place takes a little over ten minutes, and Taeil passes out the first three. Johnny doesn't know what was up with him today, all he knows is that he needs him to be there right now. Jaewon is trailing behind him, watching Taeil. He feels kind of bad that he has a bad impression of his friends now. But if his plan falls through there will be plenty of opportunities for them to re-meet. He sighs, hoisting Taeil further up his body. "There should be a complex coming up, so it won't be long now." He hears Jaewon hum in assent, speeding up so they're side by side.

"What was up with Jongin?" he asks, tone a little angry, but curiosity shines out. "Its not really my place to say but his family has had bad history with drugs. He just gets a little sensitive about things relating to it." The other snorts, "sensitive is an understatement. I bet theres bruises on Taeils shoulders. It doesn't excuse _slapping_ him." Johnny sighs again, "yeah I know. But Taeils never done this before from I remember. It was a shock when Kun told Ten. We're so lucky Jongin didn't hear it then, or we all would've been in trouble." Johnny thinks, wondering if Taeil caught the habit from somewhere. A sudden ringing moves through the air, disrupting the silence. 

He stops his tracks, moving his hand to pull his phone from his back pocket. "Hello?" "Are you with Taeil right now? Ten just told us that he wasn't with them and neither were you." Johnny can hear the strain behind Yutas voice, his longest friend had been gone almost the whole day without a trace. "Yeah, we're probably going to spend the night at Kuns place. Hes one of Taeils friends too so we should be fine." Yuta hums, "ok thats it. Thanks, tell him to call me as soon as hes ready." "Sure, bye," Johnny moves to hang up his phone but the sudden voice from the speaker stops him. "Johnny, if anything happened to him, I'm gonna kill you and Jongin." The phone hangs up. 

Johnny stares at the phone, a little fear trickling in his stomach. Not for him, but for Jongin. He had told him that Yuta and Sicheng weren't really warming up to him, so this situation would definitely make them hate him. Enough for murder? The jury is still out. 

Johnny is starting to tire out, Taeils not heavy, but having to walk and carry him for a long distance is making his arms and legs groan in protest. He can see a building loom from the darkness, could be shining the way it brings him hope. He speeds up his pace, walking around to the parking garage. "Jaewon can you reach into Taeils bag and grab his keys?" Jaewon moves behind the two, reaching up to Taeils bag. He can feel clothes and some papers, and a metal box that jingles when he shakes it. He pulls it out, hoping to find the keys. He opens it and a strong smell hits him, his eyes tingling. He can see a lighter and joints in the box, some candies on the side. His eyes widen, "hey Johnny, I found his stash." Johnny stops, "let me see it." Jaewon moves the box into his line of sight, the smell lingering in the air. Johnny looks at the box, inspecting it with one hand. He closes it and looks at the lid, a prominent _YH_ engraved into it. Hongseok is going to die, the last thing he'll see is Jongins face. Johnny doesn't know if he should warn the boy or join Jongin. 

Jaewon keeps looking through the bag, his fingers landing on a cool metal ring. He pulls it out, jingling as it hits the other contents. Hes relieved to see it is the keys, moving to show Johnny. "I got the keys," Johnny is still staring at the box, his one hand running his fingers over it. "Ok, lets see if he has any clothes or whatever in his car." "He has clean clothes, and some in his bag." Johnny stares, "this isn't the clothes he was wearing when we saw him this morning, so either someone got him or Kun aided him. Besides the clothes isn't for him, Taeil won't let anyone drive his car so we'll stay here until we can leave sometime tomorrow." Jaewon groans, not expecting to stay the night. "Hey you're free to go, but we can't get you home." Jaewon glowers at him, staying silent. Johnny hums, "ok then. Taeils car is somewhere in the lot, just look for a black porsche." Jaewons eyes widen, "a porsche! Does he have a sugar daddy?" Johnny laughs, "I actually don't know, hes had the car for awhile though. Its his baby, so it should shine."

Johnny and Jaewon split up, looking for the car in the semi-darkness not speaking, an eerie silence settling. Jaewon rubs his fingers over the keys, accidentally pushing a button. Immediately the horn and lights on a car a few lanes away starts to go crazy, echoing through the big space. He screams, quickly shutting up due to his increased fear. He quickly turns it off, sprinting to the place the light shone from. He can see the car and its blinding him with the spotless complexion, the black sucking in the surrounding light to glow more. "Johnny I found the car," he whisper shouts, feeling unsettled from the echoing. He feels a hand grab his shoulder and he screams again, a high pitch letting out his fear.

He turns around, blindly swinging at his kidnapper. "Dude chill! It's me! You're gonna wake up Taeil if you don't shut the fuck up." He feels a hand grab one of his arms, halting his blows. He quickly stops, peering into the darkness to see Johnny with a Taeil sized lump on his back. "What the fuck, you scared the shit out of me," he clutches his chest, feeling the air swoosh into his lungs. "Whatever pussy, unlock the doors." Jaewon huffs, pushing him as he goes to the door to unlock them. Johnny moves to the front of the car, popping the trunk, still holding Taeil. He feels around, grabbing out a small box, filled with clothes. He quickly finds a set at the bottom pulling them out. "Jaewon come get something." He hears shuffling, then the boy knocks his arms out of the way, feeling around. "I don't think clothes that fit you will fit me," he huffs. "Taeil is always prepared, just look." Jaewon lets that sink in, slowly moving the clothes. This boy was good at what he was rumored to do... 

He finally finds a set that will fit him, moving the box back in the trunk and shutting it as lightly as he can. "Lead the way daddy longlegs," he mock bows, facing the floor. Johnny hits his body as he walks forward, snorting when he hears him stumble. "This dude is super nice, but does only have one guest room. I don't mind sharing with all of us, but you're free to choose." Jaewon hums, "I don't really care about that stuff, I don't mind sharing." Johnny nods, leading him to the elevators. 

They step in, silent still. Johnny slowly pushes the number for Kuns floor, stepping back to watch the doors shut. A minute later they're stepping out and moving down the hall. They stop in front of a lavishly decorated door, Jaewon looking for confirmation before he knocks. Its silent, then they hear shuffling. The sounds of a lock moving rings out, then they're face to face with a tall, black haired boy. He has full lips and a strong nose that ends in a cute round shape. His big brown eyes are framed by sharp eyebrows that highlight his face. He raises a brow, "Johnny?" he trails his eyes to Jaewon, "and friends.."

"We're sorry about coming without notice, but its been a long day," he shows Kun the body on his back. "Ah, yall finally caught him? He wasn't too good when he came by earlier." Johnny sighs,"hes still not. Something kinda happened and I was wondering if we could stay the night?" Kun hums, leaning against the door, "I only have one guest room, and its only a queen." Jaewon butts in, "I don't mind sharing, and I'm sure neither will Taeil." Kun laughs, "we all know that. Ok then come on in, guest room is first door on the left." Johnny nods, walking in to go to the room. Jaewon trails behind him, looking around the apartment. 

Its not too big, a space enough to entertain a couple friends comfortably. He walks into the living room and sits, Kun joining him. "So who are you?" Jaewon looks up at him, "I'm Jaewon, I was the one who lured Taeil out so we could catch him." Kun nods, "I can see why. Taeil definitely wouldn't have let you pass him." Jaewon laughs, "thats what his friends said. The whole thing didn't go as planned though." He trails off, thinking about Jongin and Ten. Kun raises his brows again, "what happened?" He sighs, "well when we came out, Ten the little short one was mad as hell. He lunged at him, I couldn't see what all he did but Taeil definitely has bruises and scratches from him. Jongin tried to help or something but that went to shit when he found out he had gotten high." Kun sucks in a sharp breath, eyes wide. "That dude was like possessed or something because he _fucking slapped_ Taeil, and it was hard too. Johnny made him go home with his boyfriends." Kun looks shocked. How the fuck had Taeil gotten into this mess? 

"Wait back up. You said Jongin slapped him?" Jaewon nods, "it was crazy. I think he has bruises from him too." Kuns face morphs to anger, "what the fuck? Jongin promised to keep him safe and hes hitting him? I'm going to _murder him._ " Kuns eyes are dark and his hands are clasped together. "Well you're gonna have to get in line." 

Both boys turn to Johnny as he speaks, watching as he moves to sit next to Kun. "Yuta and Sicheng are at the very front. And I know Ten is not gonna let it slide. And I know _I'm_ not gonna let it slide either." Jaewon coughs, "I'm after you then," he settles back into the couch, listening to Johnnys laugh. "Then Jaewon I guess, then you." Kun huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "such a wait for someone who hurt my friend."

The boys continue talking until one of them yawns, making the other two yawn. "Maybe we should join Taeil now. I don't wanna sleep in the car," Johnny gets up, stretching his back. Jaewon nods, getting up to tail him. "Goodnight Kun, thanks again for letting us stay." Kun waves off the thanks, "no problem, but when I'm in town to steal Ten I don't wanna hear your whines." Johnny smiles, nodding before disappearing into the room. 

Taeil is laid out in the middle of the bed, curled into a small ball. Johnny quickly pulls on the clothes he grabbed, then goes to the bed. He moves to one side and lays down as quiet as he can manage. He pulls Taeil to him so his back is flushed against his chest. He moves his nose to settle on his nape, breathing him in, before shutting his eyes. Jaewon is busy taking off his grill and shoes to see them, but when he turns he sees a noticeable gap where he can stretch his own body out. He strips from his clothes too, slipping into Taeils box clothes. He moves to the vacant spot, silent so he doesn't disturb them. He settles on the bed, pulling a blanket from under Taeil so he can cover himself. He sees him stir and he automatically stops, watching him. When he stays asleep he settles down, thinking of the days events. Jongin had said earlier that he had a job for him to fill, he assumed it was getting Taeil, but he couldn't help but want to do more with the boy... 

He hears shuffling beside him and can see Taeil moving, he stays still, seeing if he'll go back to sleep. Taeil lifts his head, trying to see in the dark room. Something is holding him down by his waist, he looks down and sees its a arm. His eyes widen, looking behind him, before he sighs in relief seeing Johnny. "Are you feeling ok?" Taeil whips his head around, trying to see who said that. He focuses on the lump on the bed, making out a face, the boy from the cafe. "Cafe boy?" He asks, unsure of how they ended up in this position. He hears him sigh, "my name is Jaewon actually." Taeil nods, not really caring, "where are we?" He hears Jaewon move, turning his body so he can face him all the way. "We're at one your friends places, Kun I think? Johnny said you won't let anyone drive your car so we're staying the night so you can rest." Taeil relaxes into the bed, listening to the others voice is calming, the words roll off his tongue nicely. "Where are the others?" "They went back to the dorms. Me and Johnny wanted to stay with you." Taeils heart warms, this stranger didn't even know him but here he was to comfort him. 

"Thank you, I don't know what was wrong with me today. But I'm glad yall found me and not a pimp." He hears Jaewon chuckle, "I would've gotten you back." The words make his stomach flutter. "That wouldn't be too bad," he giggles at him. He slowly moves out of Johnnys grip, laying down closer to the other, slipping under his blanket. Jaewon doesn't mind them being close, he actually really likes it. "Are you ok?" He asks the question again, wanting an answer. He can hear him sigh, then his voice quietly comes to him. "Right now? Yes, totally fine. Overall? No, I feel like hell ran me over." Jaewon frowns, "you can talk to me you know that right? You may not know me but I want to be able to get close to you." 

He can hear some shuffling then he feels the blanket slipping lower. He feels Taeils hand rest on his face, the warmth slowly coursing through him. "You're really pretty you know that." 

He can feel his hand stroking his face, raising goosebumps. 

"I can be here for you too." His voice is low, filled with an emotion Taeil doesn't know. He sighs, stopping his hand. "I'm sorry, its just hard for me. I can be a little much so brace yourself if you really want to." He feels the others hand pull his from his face, intertwining their fingers. "I don't care, I would still be there." Taeil sucks in a breath, shaky. "Ok then. I've been watching a boy I fell in love with date another boy I also like. Some things led to others and now I have a secure place for them in my life. I wanna forget them so bad, but its so hard. Thats why I go around with any boy that catches my eye. I know theres rumors about me, but I cant bring myself to care anymore. I just wanna stop sometimes, but I cant." Jaewon rubs his hand, comforting him, he reaches their joined hands to stroke his cheek. Taeil closes his eyes at the feeling, leaning into it. "I can help you forget, just let me do it." 

Taeil opens his eyes, looking into the others face, seeing sincerity. His heart stutters, this beautiful boy wanted to help him forget. And he was more than willing, really wanted to feel normal for once. He closes his eyes again, moving forward so he can bury his face into his chest. "Ok," he breathes out. 

Jaewon distangles their hands, moving his arms so he can pull him closer, breathing in his scent. He lets himself relax listening to his breathing, the steady warmth from his chest lulling him to sleep. 

\--- 

Johnny can feel the sun on his face, pricking his eyes from underneath his lids. He reaches his hand up to his face, shielding it from the light. He groans, slowly opening his eyes and sitting up. He breathes in and out, so he can relax, before he realizes there was supposed to be someone next to him. He turns his head to the bed, seeing a large lump under the blankets. He slowly lifts it up, can see Taeil nuzzled into Jaewons chest, their breathing in sync. Johnny internally coos, moving off the bed so he can move to the window. The sun is shining through the clouds, breeze making them move lazily through the sky. A good day to make everything better. He reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone, the time is barely 11:30. His wallpaper of his boyfriends reminds him to text them, assure them hes ok. When he's done he sets an alarm for 15 minutes and leaves it in the room, right by Taeils head. 

He walks out and is greeted by a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. He breathes in, mouth watering, as he moves towards the smell. When he walks in hes greeted by a shirtless Kun moving through the kitchen tending to different foods. "Kun I don't know what that is but it smells great," his voice makes Kun jump, but he turns and smiles at him. "Thanks, but if you wanna eat some you're gonna have to help." Johnny nods, moving forward, "least I can do. What do I help with first?" Kun puts him on stove duty, tells him to flip the batter of the pancakes when they look golden. "Where are the other two? Still asleep?" Johnny hums, "yes. I think something happened while I slept, because they're all cuddled up. It was cute though so I set a 15 minute timer for them." Kun nods, a comfortable silence settling over them as they work. 

Kun prepares all sorts of food for them with the help of Johnny. He has pancakes and toast set aside while he works on the bacon and has Johnny make the eggs. When he has plates of all the food on the counter, they can hear an insistent pinging come from the guest room. They hear a thud and a groan, illicting giggles from the two. A couple minutes later Taeil and Jaewon walk out, rubbing their eyes and stretching out their limbs. "Good morning losers, sit so you can eat, Taeil come with me." Kun motions to the table for the other two, then walks out so Taeil can follow him. Taeil groans but moves to him anyways, trailing his fingers over Jaewons shoulders. Johnny raises his brows at Jaewon, who blushes, "lets just sit down and eat so we can go."

Kun is waiting inside the bathroom, pulling Taeil in when he approaches. He shuts the door and locks it, sitting Taeil down on the toilet seat. He notices hes still wearing the clothes he gave him yesterday, with the same bruises on his skin. He pulls the collar to the side, and just like he feared, theres bruises on his shoulder. They don't look like hickeys though, they have the shape of fingers, like someone was pressing down on him too hard for too long. His eyes harden as he moves them to his face, really taking it in. 

He can see a faint bruise on his cheek, the shape of a palm. Kun gently presses on it, seeing it turn white, then back to purple-blue. "Are you ok Taeil? Because I'm about three seconds away from beating Jongins ass." Taeil sighs, pulling one of Kuns hands so he can hug him. "I promise I will be. I have a plan to help me, and I need that boy out there to do it." Kun moves away from his arms, "Jaewon?" Taeil nods, his eyes wide and sparkling. Kun stares into them, trying to see his motives. When he can't, he reaches out to stroke his cheek, "don't hurt each other. I will always be here." 

Taeil nods, standing up and pulling the other into a proper hug, "I love you Kun." Kun sighs, nuzzling into the shorters neck, "I love you too Illie." They pull apart and move to the door to leave. "Oh and Illie?" Kun waits until he has Taeils full attention, "I'm still gonna kill Jongin." Taeil just stares, before opening the door to leave. "Not too bad though please," he says as he leaves. 

Kun hums, following him out. Johnny and Jaewon watch as they approach, wary of whats going to happen. "Kun my beloved, please serve me," Taeil flutters his lashes at Kun, willing him with his eyes. Kun tries to stare him down, but he doesn't win and he moves to grab a plate for Taeil. "See boys, thats how its done," he sits as he speaks and puts his legs into Jaewons lap beside him. He feels a smack on the back of his head, but it doesn't stop his broad smile. A plate is placed in front of him a minute later and he thanks Kun before digging in. Johnny and Jaewon already finished, so they sit and talk while they wait. 

"So Taeil are you ready to go?" The question comes from Johnny and it makes Taeil quickly swallow his food so he can reply. "Yeah, I can't miss school and sharing a bed with two other people does things to my back." Johnny laughs but Jaewon rolls his eyes, "like you weren't laid up beside me?" Taeil huffs at him, continuing to eat. When hes done he grabs all three of their plates and moves back to the kitchen where Kun is. "Hey Kun, we're gonna head out. I'm going to wash these then we'll leave." Kun sighs, moving behind Taeil so he can hug him while he washes the plates. "Its been nice even if it wasn't a good situation." Taeil hums, "I know, I'll be sure to come visit. And if things are well, Jaewon will join me." Kun giggles, poking Taeils side, "you're gonna change again, but don't hesitate to reach out to me. I don't want to have to find everythin out from Ten." Taeil shuts off the water, moving into Kuns chest. "I'm sorry," he muffles out. Kun reaches out to lift his chin up, "don't be, just text me once in a while." Taeil nods, continuing to hold him.

Johnny watches from the kitchen as Taeil and Kun break apart, moving back to the table. "Do yall have everything?" Johnny nods, holding his and Jaewons clothes and Taeils bag against his back. Taeil moves forward to get his stuff, pulling the clothes from Johnny to put in his bag. "I'll wash it and return it don't worry." Johnny nods moving to the door, Jaewon tailing him. Taeil grabs Kuns hand and pulls him to the door so he can bid farewell. He hugs him one last time, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, don't forget to update me on anything that happens here too." He winks at Kun and he just laughs, opening the door for them. "I got you, bye." The three walk out, bidding last goodbyes before moving to the elevator. 

Taeil digs through his bag as they move, searching for his keys. When he pulls them out he sighs in relief, his baby is safe. The bell dings and they file back out, moving through the lot. The sun is shining down the cars, making them glow. Taeil presses a button on the keys, seeing his black porsche light up some yards away. He walks towards it, the footsteps of Johnny and Jaewon keeping him company. He unlocks the doors and moves to his trunk. He puts his bag inside then goes to the drivers seat. "Ok the seat in the back is kinda small so Jaewon you're gonna have to sit there." Jaewon groans but doesn't protest, moving to sit when Taeil pulls his seat up. When the seat is back down he has to squish his legs so the seat doesn't do it first. Taeil wasn't kidding, it was small but it would do for the drive. 

Taeil and Johnny take their seats, the latter leaning it all the way back so hes almost face to face with Jaewon, "Hows it feel back there," he teases him. Jaewon flicks him off, turning his body to the window. Taeil starts his car and backs out of the space, moving to the exit. In five minutes time their on the entrance to the highway, moving fast. "Johnny connect my phone to the aux please and choose the playlist 'slide on the hill and down the path.' Its on Spotify." Johnny nods, unlocking his phone and connecting it.

A slow beat moves through the car, making the atmosphere dim down to it. A girl begins to sing, her voice ringing in the car. 

'Yeah, I don't know why you're 

Messing around with all them other girls 

Acting like you've got all 

Of the time left in the world 

I promise that if you were mine 

I'd never let it go to waste, hm' 

The lyrics echo in Taeils head, thinking about Yuta and Sicheng. He shakes his head, clearing the thoughts away. He'll be fine, Jaewon will be a good distraction. 

'I'm usually good at keeping my secrets 

But it's so bad the way that I need it 

If I gave you all my love would you keep it 

Cause it's time that you know you know you know 

That I can't stop thinkin bout you' 

Why did this have to be the first song to play? He forgot he had songs like this on the playlist. He moves his hand to skip the song, an even slower song playing now. 

'All we ever do is have sex anyways 

Come home, fight, fuck, that's everyday 

I don't know if we could have any other way, yeah 

I was thinkin' 'bout hurtin' myself, but 

Girl you know how to do it so well that 

I don't know if I could ever get enough babe, yeah 

On and off, off and on 

I don't wanna fuck around 

Swore we were still in love 

Got me seein' 

XO's XO's, yeah' 

Taeil sighs, just letting the songs play freely. "Dude why are you making me sad? Let me play a different playlist." Taeil nods, allowing Johnny to look through his phone. When Johnny settles on a song, a hard beat echoes, hyping up the down car.

'Break the windows and let's light this place on fire 

Everybody masked up like Michael Meyers 

Flip the car over after we slash the tires 

H1GHR ganging call on us killaz for hire' 

The song makes all three boys move to the beat, enjoying the drive with their windows down. Their music leaves a trail behind them, the open windows making air rush in. The hour or so drive passes quickly after getting the boys excited with the music. The car pulls up to Taeils apartment complex, putting it in his designated spot and shutting it off. "Ok Johnny you can get picked up and Jaewon I'll take you home later, I wanna talk to you first." Taeil steps out, moving his seat so Jaewon can get out. "Talk about what," he asks when Taeil slams the door. "Us," he simply says, moving to Johnny so they can walk in together. 

They walk to the lobby and through the elevator doors, making it in alone. "So Jaewon, how was meeting our friends and staying in a different city with us?" Johnny asks, his tone light. "It was ok, would've been better if we didn't have people attacking others," he stares pointedly at Johnny. He shrugs, raising his palms, "in his defense, Ten _did_ say he was gonna beat his ass so." Jaewon rolls his eyes while Taeil laughs. The elevator dings and lets them out, Taeil leading them. He stops in front of a simple black door, sticking his key to get inside. 

He doesn't feel any resistance, which means his door was unlocked and someone was probably inside. But nobody even knows where he lives, let alone have a spare key to get in. "My doors unlocked," he tells the other two, looking back to see their tightened faces. He takes a deep breath and slowly pushes it open. He peers inside, but nothing seems out of place. He walks in, Johnny and Jaewon shadowing him. He moves to the livingroom and can finally see a disturbance, blankets on his couch and a person under them. He looks down at the face, his stomach twisting when he sees its Jongin. 

He moves back, hitting a chest. He looks up and sees its Johnny, Jaewon behind him. "Can you kick him out please? I really don't want to see him just yet." Johnny nods, moving towards the lump. Taeil reaches out, stopping him, eyes wide, "not yet! Wait until I get in the shower." "Better be quick, Jongins a light sleeper," Johnny informs him as he sits on the free couch. Taeil sighs, "I know." He looks up at Jaewon, whos leaning against the arm of the couch. He smiles, "you're free to join me if you want," he wiggles his brows at him and he can see a faint blush appear on his cheeks. "I'll wait its ok," he looks away as he replies. Taeil laughs, "you're free to wait in my room too if you want." Jaewon nods, contemplating, "ok." Taeil beams, leading him to his room.

Johnny watches the two leave, then focuses on Jongin. His face has some light scratches, like he was running his nails down it. He frowns moving up to inspect him. He looks fine other than the scratches and dark circles under his eyes so Johnny waits for the sound of water to push him. He has his hand on his shoulder, waiting. When he hears water running he pushes Jongin as hard as he can, making him fall. His eyes snap open when he feels the contact, but he yells as he falls, glaring up at the ceiling. He sits up and moves his attention to Johnny, whos smiling at him. "What happened? I heard a scream," they stop their stare down to look at Jaewon, whos just appeared from the hallway. "Jongins up," Johnny simply says. Jaewon looks down, sees him on the floor and backs up. "Oh, well see you later," he awkwardly waves, moving back to Taeils room. 

Jongin is a little shocked to see him, shouldn't he be gone by now? "Whats he still doing here?" Johnny glances at him, "what are _you_ still doing here? I told Taeyong to drop you off home not Taeils place." Jongin rubs the back of his neck, "I wanted to talk to him as soon as I could," his tone is sheepish. Johnny sighs, leaning against the couch, "sorry dude. I'm here to kick you out per Taeils request." Jongin gapes at him, "not even for a little?" He pleads, Johnny shakes his head, "Taeil said. Sorry but you should give him some time." Jongin groans, falling back. He slowly rises from the ground, pulling the blankets into a bundle. He moves towards the door and when he pulls it open, he turns back to Johnny, whos staring down at his phone. 

Jongin pulls his arm back, blankets in hand, and launches them so it hits him right on the part of his face pointed towards him. He quickly runs out, shutting the door so he doesnt catch him. He moves to the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator. Johnny is holding the blankets, looking out the door and the closing stair exit. He gets an idea and moves to the windows in Taeils dining room, seeing cars below him. He searches for one, seeing Jongins red car amongst the plainer colors of the others. He moves to Taeils fridge, searching for an egg. When he pulls one out he quickly moves back to the window. He still doesn't see Jongin so he waits a couple seconds, then a door slams open and he can see him running to his car. He hurriedly opens the window, aiming at the windshield, knowing the weight will keep his aim spot on. He lets it fall just as Jongin reaches his car.

He sees yellow spread out when it hits, and can see Jongin gape at the egg. He looks up and sees the faint outline of a hand sticking out a window. He counts the floors, confirming it was from Taeils apartment, "fuck you Johnny!" The shout makes Johnny laugh, closing the window and moving back to the couch. He grabs the blankets and properly folds them, sitting down so he can text Taeyong to get him. 

Jaewon has been laid back on Taeils bed for ten minutes already, listening to the water hit the floor in the bathroom. He heard the door slam a couple minutes ago, signalling Jongins departure. He hears the door open and looks up, meeting Johnnys eyes. "Hey Taeyong is here so tell Illie I left. Thanks again for staying with us, and I don't know what happened last night but if you hurt him I'll chop your dick off." Johnny smiles at him, waving then leaves. Jaewon sighs, letting himself fall back. Taeil really did have the school wrapped around his fingers. When Jongin had called him about needing help with a friend he had already seen big groups of students searching, though he didn't know it was for Taeil.

The room goes silent, the shower turning off. He can hear a faint voice singing from the bathroom, melodic and sweet. He strains to hear it, relishing in its tones and the smoothness of which he says the words. "My love, you're like the sun in the sky. That's right, you make my life so bright." He closes his eyes, his voice moving around his mind, making him feel melancholic with the emotion in it.

The singing gets louder and he looks to the bathroom thats now open, Taeil leaning against the door frame watching him. He only has his boxers on but he doesn't seem to mind. He continues to sing, making the words directed to Jaewon. "You, the light in the darkness. You, the water in the desert. You're that precious, that's how much I need you. You know this sort of day right? I don't know if I am just like this." Taeils voice is light, singing with no effort, making the song his. He moves to the bed, sitting beside Jaewon as he trails into silence. "I do know that kind of day," Jaewon whispers out. His voice makes butterflies erupt in his stomach, he leans back on his palms and watches the other boy. 

Jaewon sits up and repositions himself to face Taeil, a small smile on his face. Taeil sighs, "the song is exactly what I was thinking. You came into my life at the moment I needed someone like you to shine on me." Jaewon shifts, shyness moving through him. Its a weird feeling because no ones ever made him feel like this. Like he has to show the best parts of himself so he doesn't scare him off. "You know when I said I would help you forget I meant it. You're so different from everyone and it draws me to you. I know it can be hard, but you don't have to walk alone." He takes his hand as he talks, linking their fingers. 

_Theres no way I deserve someone like this._ Taeils mind tries to reject the boy, but his heart is pounding it back, making it clear what he wants to do. His heart is so full, and this boy barely said anything to him. He squeezes their connected hands, "I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else." Jaewon breaks into a smile, knocking the breath out of Taeils lungs. They both lean forward, just barely touching lips. Then Taeil makes the move and connects them. Its slow and gentle, different from the eager, excited kisses of his partners for the night. He slowly moves his body to sit on Jaewon, moving his hands to his nape. He can feel his hands trail down his waist, making him shiver from the skin-on-skin contact.

Jaewons whole body is on fire, spreading from his lips to his toes. Taeils lips on his made his stomach explode in sparks, making him move his hands to soothe the heat with the coolness of the other. He moves his hands on his waist, feeling goosebumps as he rubs his fingers back and forth. They break apart but don't move away, resting their foreheads on each other. Their breathes combine, making the atmosphere heavy. "Taeil would you like to go on a date with me?" His voice breaks the silence, as he looks into Taeils eyes. He can see shock but then something like fondness replaces it. "Of course," he moves back to reclaim the others lips, happy with how the day went. 

Jaewon slowly leans back, not letting the other escape him. When hes flat on his back he moves away, relishing the position they're in. Taeil moves up, so his silhouette is outlined from the light flooding from the bathroom. He looks breathtaking, like a God that chose him. He can barely see the bruises on his face and neck now, but he doesn't mind them. He moves his hands to rest on his thighs, admiring the muscles that jump. "You're one of a kind." Taeil looks down at him, a smile lighting his face up, "I'm happy you found me then." Jaewon laughs, vibrations moving through Taeils body, making him hum in pleasure. 

He lays flat on Jaewons chest, closing his eyes so he can rest. Jaewons hands move to his ass, but he doesn't protest, likes the way his big hands feel on his body. "Tomorrow, lets have our date. I'll pick you up." Taeil nods, confirming. "I'll be waiting." One of the others hand rubs his back, lulling him more into a deep sleep. 

Jaewon can barely breathe, but the boy on top of him is worth the discomfort. He rubs his back, soothing him. A couple minutes later he hears a light snore, and he slowly turns so they can cuddle instead of him dying. He rubs his nose in his slightly damp hair, the scent of vanilla flooding his nose. He stays still, so he can drift off too. The bed is so comfortable, and a boy he really likes is clutching to him, making the night even more enjoyable. 

\--- 

Yuta is in his car, moving through the streets with ease, a sleeping Sicheng in the back. He hadn't heard from his bestfriend in _two days_ , he had a right to breaking and entering. When he finally pulls into the parking lot of Taeils complex, he looks back at his sleeping boyfriend. He looks too peaceful to wake, so he leaves the car on and moves into the lobby. Its only 9:30, so theres still people milling about. Yuta manages to squeeze into an elevator that already has Taeils floor as a stop and waits. A couple people later, him and a few others move into the hall of Taeils home. He speedwalks to the door, and reaches into his pocket for the spare key. Taeil didn't know he had one, but it did come in handy for times like this. 

He quietly pushes the door open, not wanting to catch the murderer in the act and be next. His fears are baseless though, because when he moves in theres nothing out of place. He sighs in relief, moving to the hall, and stops outside the bedroom door. He puts his ear on the wood, straining to hear a sound. When he doesn't he opens it, slowly so it doesn't startle anything. He peers in the semi-darkness, light from the connected room illuminating bodies on the bed. He knows Taeil isn't as tall as the one he can see, so he moves closer. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he sees Taeil pressed into the side of the other body. He quickly backs out, closing the door and leaving. 

He locks the door and goes back to the elevator, relieved he wouldn't have to kill anyone to avenge his friend. He still does need to talk to him later, reassure himself hes ok. Maybe in the morning when that boy is kicked out, he can have a nice cry into his shoulder. When he returns to his car Sicheng is still asleep, but he stirs when he hears the door slam. "Is he ok?" His voice even deeper from sleep. Yuta hums, "yes love. We'll come see him tomorrow." He rubs his hand on his thigh, pushing him back into his dreams. Yuta backs out of the space, humming to a tune only he can hear. 

'It’s so hard to love in this time together with you 

My heart is on fire but my body is cold 

It’s so hard to love, ya, it’s so hard to love 

It’s so hard to love, ya, it’s so hard to love'

His mind drifts off to Taeil moving against his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ieu7Wq7bOZu96UmvmAJCp)  
> [the second playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61p7fnwTGkwoeYt3p11oEM)  
> The song Taeil sings is Shine on you by Gaho and the one Yuta is singing is Hard to love by ONE.


	5. Forgetting a love takes 17 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It said that once you fall in love, it takes 17 months and 26 days to forget."  
> "Well, one day down, 25 and 17 more months to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be a long one.

Taeil wakes up warm and content. He had one of the best sleeps of his life wrapped in someones arms. He opens his eyes, seeing a chest in front of him, feeling hands on his body. He can tell by the breathing pattern that he is still asleep, so moves slowly and quietly to not wake him. When hes off the bed he stretches, his limbs popping and groaning. He feels great too, not like a day after sex but just, rested. There was no other way to put it. He moves out his room and into the kitchen, not bothering to put on clothes. Its only him and Jaewon anyways.

The clock above his stove says its barely 12, past breakfast but early for lunch. He sighs, thinking of what to make. Then, as if to contradict his earlier thought, theres a knock at his door. He groans, before calling out, "just a sec." He moves to the door, peers through the peephole to see if they're worth clothes. He can see a mop of silver hair and pulls the door open. No use in clothes when Yutas seen it all. 

He doesn't get shy this time, looking happy to see him at all. Taeils about to greet him when his arms are flung around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you so much," his voice is strained, like he's going to shed tears. Taeil laughs, dispersing the sad mood, "it was only two days." He moves out of his grip and pulls him inside and to his kitchen. Unlike Kun he hates when people move with him through the kitchen, not able to see if they're doing everything right. So he doesn't make Yuta move, allowing him to talk as he pulls out ingredients and dishes. 

"What happened Illie?" Taeil sighs, turning his stove on and letting water boil over it. "I met up with Hongseok thats what happened." Yuta frowns, "I thought yall were only going to go over assignments?" Taeil glances at him, moving back to chopping some tomatoes. "Remember what else hes known for?" Yuta stares blankly at him, then understanding dawns on him. "You didn't," he gasps. 

Taeil nods, "I did." Yutas mouth is hanging, shaking his head back and forth. "No wonder you were all over the place. I hope he didn't give you anything laced." Taeil shakes his head, "me and him did it together." Yuta nods, looking relieved. Taeil moves around, plopping eggs in the pot on the stove and retrieving lettuce so he can pick the best leafs. 

"Is that why you have a bruise on your cheek? Because you accidentally hurt yourself?" Taeil hums, turning to look at him as replies, "yes, I don't remember what but I do know I did it." He turns back around, shifting so his face is pointed away. 

"You had a busy night too," his eyebrows wiggling as he points to his lack of clothes. Taeil looks at him confusedly, not knowing what hes thinking about. "No? I haven't done anything since Friday." Yuta looks at him confused too, "I saw someone in your bed with you last night." Taeil turns to him, eyebrows raised, "you _saw_ someone." 

Yuta flushes, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be there, "I mean I assumed from your clothes you had a hook up or whatever, not that I came and checked." 

"I wouldn't say a hook up, more like a long term booty call." A voice interrupts the conversation, making both boys turn. Taeil smiles at the boy and Yuta looks shocked to see him. "I thought you kicked them out before you ate?" He questions Taeil, but the boy moves toward Taeil and laughs, enveloping him in his arms. Taeil sighs, content, "not with this one. Hes gonna be around a while." The boy laughs again, moving so he can sit across from Yuta. 

He bows politely, extending his hand out to him, "my name is Jaewon." Yuta slowly bows, hesitantly bringing his hand out, "Yuta." He can see tattoos and a nose ring on him, and when he laughs sees he has silver in his teeth. Someone Taeil would definitely go for. The thought makes his heart hurt and his chest tighten, but he waves it away in favor of seeing Taeil happy. 

"Changing again on me Illie?" Taeil rolls his eyes, "shut up. I'm the same as ever." Yuta laughs, "sure. Ask Ten if you really believe that." Taeil punches him when he moves to the table, dancing away before he can retaliate. He grabs a plate and picks up some toast from the toaster, moving to his cut ingredients and the meat sizzling on the stove, almost forgotten. He places all the veggies and bacon on the slices, creating perfect BLT's. He serves them on separate plates, placing in them in front of the boys. 

They both dig in after a quick thanks, making Taeil giggle. He moves back to the kitchen, cleaning his work area. "Taeil you're not gonna eat?" He hears Jaewon shout at him, "no, I don't want to." Jaewon frowns at the kitchen, but Yuta breaks his thoughts, "its ok. He doesn't really eat in the mornings, makes his stomach hurt." He hums, returning to his food. Jaewon is still frowning though, and Taeil can see him as he moves back to the table. He sighs, sitting himself in his lap, lifting his chin so they can make eye contact. "I'll be fine, besides, we still have a date later. I can eat then." Jaewon sighs, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Ok," he hums, shifting Taeil so he can finish his last bite.

Yuta stops moving when he hears the word 'date' quickly making himself seem unfazed. His thoughts create a turmoil inside him, as he pushes the last of his sandwich in his mouth. In all the time Taeil had done hook ups, there was never a date after. Was there something else about this boy that had Taeil hooked? Yuta studies him, he is pretty and he has a nice voice. His height is the icing on the cake along with his tattoos. He sighs, Taeil would want to start slowing down at some point. But why couldn't it have been him instead? He quickly squashes the thought. No, he shouldn't be thinking that when he's happy with his boyfriend. This boy was making Taeil smile, thats all that mattered. 

He hears his name being called, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Hmm?" Taeil huffs, still in Jaewons lap, "I said wheres Winnie?" Yuta nods, standing and grabbing both empty plates. "Hes still asleep. I don't know whats happening but he has these like, bruises on his neck. He doesn't want me to worry but theres _a lot_ and I'm pretty sure he has some on his chest. I know he wouldn't cheat because he's told me he loves me too much to even look at anyone else." He sighs as he walks to the sink, placing the dishes down and facing back to Taeil, whos standing and leaning against the table. Jaewon is looking at him too, his hand snaked around Taeil. It makes Yutas stomach sink, but he ignores it as he hears Taeil laugh. 

"That boy is madly in love with you, I'm pretty sure he's just working too hard and can't remember." Taeil has a sly smile on his face, like he knows more than hes letting on. Yuta arches his brows, ready to ask a question before hes cut off. "Taeil, I'm gonna go. My roomate Hanbin is coming to get me. I'll come back to pick you up." Jaewon stand as he talks, stretching on the last few words. He bends down and presses a kiss below Taeils ear, where theres other marks fading away, and moves away from the table. A second later they hear the door close. 

Yuta turns his attention back to Taeil, and notices he has a light blush spread across his cheeks. He wolf whistles and Taeil glares at him, rubbing his cheeks as he walks back to his room. "We don't speak of this," his tone low, making Yuta shiver. He can just picture Taeil above him with nothing but thigh highs so it ruins the threat. "I'm sure Winnie would love to meet your new boyfriend." Taeil flips him off from around the hall, making him laugh. He moves to the couches, sitting and reminiscing. The last time he had been here he gave Taeil a blowjob and watched as Jongin pounded into him. Its a little surreal to see another boy with Taeil and actually having an effect on him. But then where was Jongin? He was told that he went to the rescue mission, so why didn't he return with him? He wonders what questions to ask first, waiting for Taeils return. 

A few minutes pass, then Taeil walks back to him, clothes on. Sweatpants and a giant jacket that swallows him. As he moves to the kitchen he can see a name printed on the back. ' _BYUN._ ' The name seems familiar, and when Taeil returns he asks him, "why does your jacket say Byun on it?" Taeil looks at him confused, still standing by the kitchen. He shrugs off the jacket, holding it in from of him to see the back. He gasps, clutching it to his chest, "this is fucking Baekhyuns jacket! I don't remember getting this!" Taeil sits on the couch trying to think, but Yuta chuckles, breaking him out of his reverie. "Actually Jongin caught you at the football field, I'm pretty sure he gave it to you before he got there." Taeil sighs, "I'll give it back to him tomorrow. Maybe put 20 bucks in it for stealing it," Taeils pout makes him laugh again.

”So Taeil, what all happened when you went MIA?” Yutas tone is curios, a little demanding. Taeil sighs as he moves to his seat, “a lot. When I ran from Jongin I went to the bathroom, stayed there for a while. When I looked out the window I saw people looking for I guess me? Well when y’all tried to get me that’s when I jumped out and ran to my car. I went to a friends about an hour or so away, he snitched and I ran again. I got cornered in a cafe with bait.” Taeils face darkens and it makes Yutas insides squirm. 

”Bait?” Taeil sighs, “yes, bait. Jaewon actually, he walked in and talked to me. And you know I can’t resist pretty things. Well we leave and Ten, Jongin, and Johnny are waiting for me. We talk a little and...Johnny decided that we should stay the night at my friends. Jaewon wanted to stay and so did Jongin but Johnny made him go.” 

Yuta frowns, why would Jongin leave and not Jaewon? He voices his thoughts to Taeil, who remains impassive. “Well technically he has Kyungsoo.” He doesn’t explain more and Yuta let’s it drop. “Well I’m glad you’re back, I felt horrible without you.” Yuta moves to Taeil while he talks, laying his head on his lap, allowing his hair to be played with. “I did miss you I guess,” Taeils voice is light, his hand gentle while it moves through his hair. Yuta reaches up and touches the hair falling over his eyes, “we should get our hair done again, we need something new.” Taeil hums, “sure, but I don’t know about another color. Maybe I’ll go back to black, your hair is stronger than mine. I think red would look gorgeous on you.” The words make Yutas heart flutter, “really? Maybe we can try it next week?” 

Taeil nods, a comfortable silence falling between them. When Yuta decides to check his phone, he sees it’s a little over 1:30. He groans, getting up and letting Taeils hand fall from his hair. “I better get going, Sicheng will be waking up soon.” Taeil stands and leads him to the door, “tell him we’ll talk tomorrow ok?” Yuta raises his brow, confused. “Tomorrow?” Taeil nods again, “I have a date remember?” 

Yutas stomach clenches, he forgot. “Oh yeah, I’ll let him know. Call me if you need anything.” Taeil moves to hug him, then he pushes him out of his home, smiling bright then shutting the door. Yuta laughs, stalking off. 

—- 

Taeil takes another shower when Yuta leaves, getting into a silky pair of underwear that makes him feel pretty. They’re black and have some sheer lace on the back and on the side of his thighs. He does a whole self care routine like that, occasionally moving to change a song thats resounding through the speakers in his apartment. He hears a ping, momentarily interrupting the music. He goes to check the notification, seeing its a message. He unlocks his phone and opens the contact, sighs when he sees its Jongin, the small bear next to his name making it obvious. 

He doesn’t really want to talk to him just yet, just wants to enjoy himself as he gets ready. Plus he doesn’t even know what to say. How does he talk to his friend with benefits after he just hit him? Taeil thinks, it has been two days already. He sighs, going to his playlist, searching for the perfect song to get him to back off. Jongin knows he has a hard time expressing himself, and when he just _can’t_ he always has the right song that speaks for him. 

He finds a song he hasn’t listened to in awhile, the blue cover jumping out at him. He knows the message of the song, and it seems appropriate, so he copies the link and sends it to Jongin, ignoring the thousands of messages. He goes back to his bathroom, moving to grab a face mask. It’s his last step, so when he has it on he moves to his closet to pick an outfit. 

He wants to be _bold_ , so he chooses a white shirt, cropped so it can show his delicate waist. He grabs a pair of fishnets and grabs a light pair of jeans, rips all on the front and some on the back, his legs sure to be revealed. He knows these clothes are sure to get a reaction from Jaewon, maybe have the night ending as he intends. 

He moves back to the bathroom and removes the mask, rinsing his face. He applies some light eyeshadow and places glitter around the edges, making his eyes pop. Would it be too much for him if he wears his jewelry? He dismisses the thought, reaching for the drawer with it anyway. He pulls a dangling earring and a small hoop out. He quickly puts them in, walking out so he can change. 

His clock shows its 4 already, and since he doesn’t know when Jaewons arriving, he doesn’t rush. He carefully puts on the clothes, letting the fabric rub over his smooth skin. His fishnets prove difficult when he gets his big toe stuck in one of the holes every other second. When he finally pulls on his jeans, he grabs a pair of black platforms, wanting to add to his height and not let Jaewon tower over him. He admires himself in his full length mirror, loving how he glows with confidence. 

He goes back to his kitchen, sitting on his table as he checks his messages for Jaewon. He sees an unfamiliar contact, the message saying it’s him so he quickly opens it and changes the name so he doesn’t get confused. 

Won (in a million): Hey Taeil, this is Jaewon, I’ll come back around 5 to pick you up, then we can have fun ;) 

Taeil smiles, quickly typing out a yes, sending a lip print. He shuts off his phone, letting the music around him relax his body. Letting the other message he saw fade from his mind. 

—- 

Jongin is sitting on a couch, head buried in his hands as he waits for a reply from his millionth message to Taeil. He can hear Johnny and Ten talking at their table, too far to make it out. The water running from the kitchen from Taeyongs dish washing. His leg is bouncing fast, and all the sounds seem to keep getting louder, making his head pound. He shuts his eyes, breathing in real deep, then releasing it in a shaky breath. 

He feels a vibration from under his leg, his hand immediately moving to snatch it. His phone lights up from the notification, briefly letting him see Taeils name pop up. He quickly opens it and sees from the preview that it seems to be apart of a link. His heart sinks, the only reason Taeil sends links is if they’re songs when he cant say the right things at the moment. He opens it and is proven correct, clicking on the link and pausing it before it can start to play. He digs his airpods out of his pocket and let’s them connect so he can listen to the song without any distraction. _Booty Call_ is bold under the blue cover, not letting anything else be revealed. He sighs, quickly pressing play. 

A more electric type beat plays, echoing in his head, then he hears a voice. 

‘When I dial your number 

You know what I'm hunting for 

Yeah there's no discussion 

I want your clothes all on the floor 

You should be so lucky 

Can't you see I'm getting bored 

Don't you get it twisted 

Cause I'm not really yours’ 

The first few verses make him slowly fall back on the couch, the lyrics moving around his mind. He completely misses the next lines so he turns it up and starts to listen again. He lets his thoughts be buried by the next words. 

’You're just a booty call 

Only slide through when I'm lonely and 

I want it all 

Hit it one time, got me hooked just like 

you're adderall 

It's time to face the facts 

There's no feelings attached 

Cause you are just a booty call’ 

The bridge hits him harder than the intro. It makes his stomach fall and his chest tighten, the rest of the song playing in his ears, like a taunt. The happy beat betraying the words being said. 

It’s right though. He doesn’t have a right to feel like this, because Taeil _isn’t_ his. He’s just a friend, a booty call. No feelings attached was why he was so convenient. But he did feel, he needed to make sure he was ok even if he didn’t want to speak to him. He didn’t have to have romantic feelings to want the best for Taeil. 

The song has already ended, leaving him with thoughts that slice in his mind. _Theres no feelings attached_ , this line runs laps around him. He quickly gives into his mind, delving to places he forgot were even there. Then a hand is on his shoulder and it makes him jump, a short shriek leaving his mouth. He turns to the perpetrator, eyes wide. It’s Johnny, and he has a smile he clearly tried to hide and failed. 

”Hyucks here and we’re gonna go pick him up. He’s brought like ten people so do you want to get dropped off somewhere or stay here?” Jongin thinks, he can’t go to Taeils, and his place is so lonely without Kyungsoo there. It does seem to be the only option though, so he stands up. “Dropped off at my place. I think me and Soo need to talk now.” Johnny raises his brows, clapping Jongin on the shoulder. “Are you sure?” Jongin nods, moving away and going to the door, where Taeyong has his keys. “Hey, you know he just needs time, don’t sweat it. Though I still am gonna beat your ass.” Ten moves behind him as he talks, pinching his sides. He slaps his hands away and steps out, “I made a mistake I know, but even a twink can’t instill fear in me.” He sends a mocking smile, walking away completely from the door. He can hear Ten cursing at him, the unfamiliar words alerting him to the Thai switch up. 

He looks back at his phone as he walks, so he can text his lover. He knows just what to send, so _Taeil_ of him but he can’t stop himself. He goes to his playlist, searching for the song that will let Kyungsoo know they need to see each other. He copies the link, _Make up sex_ making the text seem dirty. He doesn’t care, he presses send before he can change his mind. He moves to the stairs, slowly singing the lyrics, ‘I'm tired, you're wired. Why fight? It's just the same thing. Tonight is my final love battle.’ His voice echoes in the confined space. 

Ten moves back from the door when Jongin disappears, a frown on his face. “It’s ok babe, you’re the cutest twink.” Taeyong coos at him, placing a kiss on his cheek. He huffs at him, but it doesn’t stop the red rise to his ears. “Just hurry up and get back so I can see my little devil.” Johnny laughs, moving to Taeyongs side. “He’s not that bad, just had some influences.” Ten nods, a proud smile falling onto his lips, “the best. Joker had nothing on me and Taeil.” Johnny laughs, “and that’s why he has three boyfriends, y’all just _had_ to teach him your ways.” Ten rolls his eyes at him, pushing him so he’s out the door. “Shut up, we all know he had it in him,” he laughs. Johnny joining him, pulling Taeyong by his hand so he can walk out. 

Ten closes the door behind him, moving to the bedroom so he can sit and wait. He pulls out his phone, shooting Taeil a quick text, not expecting a reply. He hasn’t talked to them since the day they caught him. He rolls over and thinks about what Jaewon had told Johnny and what Johnny relayed to him. They were going on a date today. That had really surprised him, Taeil hadn’t gone on a date since Johnny. Jaewon had some serious game then. 

—- 

Jaewon is slowly walking through the hall of Taeils floor, trying to remember the sign that is his. He makes it almost halfway before he stops at a door with small picture on the side. He looks at it, squinting so he can see the faces. There’s Taeil and the boy from this morning, Yuta. Another boy is squished between them, though he towers over the other two. He doesn’t know this person, so he looks back to the door. He straightens and knocks, slipping his hands into his pockets. He can hear music playing inside, then silence as he hears someone approaching the door. It’s flung open and Jaewon gets a full view of Taeil in front of him, breath caught in his throat from his outfit. 

His legs are exposed and darkened by fishnets that create alluring crisscross patterns on his already golden skin. His shirt is lifted where his hand rests on the door, and he can see his tiny waist, dark with fading bruises. He looks absolutely stunning, and when he moves back to Taeils eyes, the makeup he has on makes his heart stutter. “You look absolutely gorgeous,” his voice comes out choked up, and he clears his throat to speak better. Taeil laughs, “you don’t look too bad yourself. Let’s get out of here.” He steps out and closes his door, Jaewon looking down at his outfit, deciding he looks nice enough to be beside him. A simple white button down with a chain dangling from his neck. It compliments his black skinny jeans, elongating his legs. 

He slides his arm over Taeil, feeling him slide his hand into his. He feels heat rush up his arm, quickly speaking so he can let it fade away. “You’re gonna have a great time with me. I have lots of stuff planned today.” Taeil hums, “like what?” He looks up at him with sparkling eyes, making his chest tighten with adoration. He reaches out and pinches his cheek, “it’s a surprise, _baby_.” Jaewon is delighted to see a light blush bloom over his cheeks, contrasting with his red hair. He giggles at him, focusing back on the elevator in front of them. 

—- 

The train station is packed with people, and the six boys are trying their hardest to not get jostled too much and break away. There’s two boys who’s heads are above the others, and they guide their linked hands to a bench off to the side, sitting and letting the boys rest on them. Three boys sit down then the last three sit on top of them, getting comfortable. 

”Hyuckie are you sure there’s gonna be enough room for us?” A boy sitting on the bench directs his attention to the boy on his lap, who’s leaning into his chest. “Yes, Jaemin. I already called Johnny and asked, plus even if there’s not, your lap is perfect for me.” He lifts his lips up to Jaemins neck, pressing a light kiss there. It makes him laugh and sends vibrations down Donghyucks body. 

”That’s not legal Hyuck, so y’all better hope we’re skinny enough to squeeze together.” Donghyuck huffs, turning to the boy sat on the lap of the last boy on the bench. “Shut up Mark, Lucas is taking up almost all the space right here.” The boy on the bench gasps and he hides his face in Marks shoulder. “He’s being mean to me Mark, fight him for me.” Hyuck raises his eyebrows at him, daring him to do it. Mark squints at him, then he quickly reaches out and pushes him, making him fall into the lap of the people beside him. 

The boy he lands on laughs, running his hands through his hair. “Injunnie! He hurt me!” Hyucks pout makes Renjun coo, but he reaches out and hits Mark for Hyuck, avenging his boyfriend. The boy he’s sitting on laughs, wrapping his arms around Renjun, pushing Donghyuck down in the process. All five boys look down at him and laugh, not bothering to help him up. 

He glares up at them, sitting up and moving to the entrance of the station. He pushes people without caring if he hurts them, wanting to get to the gate so he can spot his cousin. He can hear his name being called out but he ignores it in favor of looking at his phone. He sees a message from his cousin, saying they’re walking in and to look for them. He quickly perks up, looking for a head that rises above everyone. He quickly spots a mop of blonde hair in the crowd, and he runs to it. He jumps on the persons back, whispering in their ear, “guess who!” The guy looks back at him and their honey eyes meet, curling up in a smile. He pries him off and brings him to his chest so he can hug him. 

”Hyuck! I missed you,” Johnny says once he releases him. Hyuck beams at him, then turns to the boy at his side. He’s smiling shyly at him, with a face that shines perfection. He looks like he was carved to be a statue and came to life to bless them. He bows, reaching his hand out to him, “Im Donghyuck, Johnnys cousin. You must be Taeyong his boyfriend.” He nods at him, doing a slight bow, lightly shaking his hand, “I’ve been waiting to meet you ever since Ten told me stories of you two!” Hyuck beams at him, “then I hope you got a good impression from all that.” Taeyong laughs nodding. 

”Hyuck I was told you had boyfriends and a best friend with his own with you?” Johnny interrupts their conversation, his eyes moving through the crowd. Donghyuck huffs, “I do. But they’re bullying me so I left.” He pouts at his cousin, asking for sympathy with his bright eyes. Johnny sighs, pulling him into his side and grabbing Taeyongs hand. “I’ll protect you baby cousin, where are they? I need to approve anyways.” Hyuck smiles, secured in his position of the cutest. “They’re on a bench somewhere over there, just call out the name Lucas. They’ll follow him, he’s the tallest so he’ll see you first anyways.” Johnny chuckles, but he calls out anyways. 

He can see a tall boy whip his head around and focus on him, his face apprehensive. He beckons him over, seeing him look down and talk to something. It turns out to be a _someone_ as he moves closer and they can see the chain of people connected to the boy. The sight makes Johnny and Taeyongs eyes widen, three of these boys were Donghyucks boyfriends, the other two his best friends and their own couple. Johnny looks down at them, his height intimidating them down into a shrink, except for the tallest who meets his eyes. There’s a little fear there and it makes him smile, he’s not even the final boss they have to get through. 

He narrows his eyes, pushing Donghyuck away from him, making him stumble. A smaller boy shielding two bigger boys catches him, pulling him into his side. Hyuck looks back at him and glares, “what the fuc-“ he quickly stops, eyes widening and turns back to shield himself from Johnnys questioning brow. One boyfriend down. 

”I’m Johnny, Hyucks cousin. You are?” He bows at the shorter, then extends his hand to the boy hiding Hyuck, seeing how the others shake when he brings it out. “I'm Renjun uhm, your cousins boyfriend.” He bows as he speaks. His voice is delicate, but strong, no nerves showing. Johnny smiles shaking his hand, “pleasure. This is my boyfriend Taeyong,” he gestures to the boy beside him. He can see all their eyes shift to his side, taking him in. He sees their eyes widen, like everyone else’s when they see the perfect boy. 

He smiles at them, bowing at the crowd, and reaches his own hand out, first to Renjun, then to the others. “Your hair is super cool!” The boy who tells him blushes, it’s the one hiding behind Renjun, trying to appear smaller. He himself has colored hair like Taeyongs, buts it’s a light shade of pink. “Thanks! Taeil and Ten did it for me! I like yours too...” 

The boy quickly gets what he wants, “Jaemin, I’m Jaemin. I’m Donghyucks other boyfriend.” Johnny and Taeyong nod in unison. Johnny bows, reaching his hand back out to shake his, then moving it down the line like Taeyong. “Well Jaemin, Renjun, you two seem fine enough now. But I’m missing a boyfriend and the best friends.” 

Hyuck groans at him, but silences with a look from Johnny. The other boy behind Renjun clears his throat, shifting forward and awkwardly raising his hand. “I’m the other boyfriend, Jeno,” his voice is deep and he talks with an air of importance. Johnny smiles at him, “nice to meet you Jeno.” He turns to the last two boys, the giant and the boy next to him. 

“Then that means y’all are the best friends, which ones Mark?” The shorter boy clears his throat, “me.” His voice is small, and Johnny can see the tall boy put his arm around him, comforting him. Johnny reaches out and pulls Mark from him, crushing him in a hug. “Thank you for everything you did for Hyuck when I couldn’t.” He whispers it in his ear so no one can hear him. He lets sincerity drip from his words, wanting him to know he’s absolutely genuine. The boy relaxes in his arms, “it was nothing. I love him a lot.” He steps back to his boyfriend, a small smile on his face. The other boys eye him with curiosity. 

“So giant, I’m assuming your Lucas?” The tallest nods, “yes, I keep them together.” He also has a deep voice, but it’s slow, like he’s making himself resonate his voice. The boys laugh at his remark and Johnny smiles. There’s lots of happiness here, there’s no way he would ruin this for Hyuck. Besides it’s Taeil and Tens job to properly asses them. 

”We’ll kids, me Taeyong, and Ten are your guardians for the next week. So follow me to the car.” He turns around and leads the boys to the parking lot, Taeyong at his side. He can hear the small crowd behind him mumbling, unable to decipher their whisperings. When they reach Taeyongs car, the obvious question is prominent now. How will they fit? Johnny looks at the boys, they’re a little lanky, but there’s six of them so they’ll need to squish together or sit on each other. He voices his thought, and he sees Hyuck push Mark, a small smirk on his lips. Mark rolls his eyes at him, turning back to Johnny. “We got it, we’ll be safe.” Mark replies to him, moving to open the door for the others. Lucas gets in first, then Jaemin, then Jeno. The other three climb in and let their legs overlap, not quite sitting on each other, but almost there. 

Johnny and Taeyong take their seats, Taeyong quickly starting the car and pulling out. “Hyung, where’s Ten and Taeillie?” Hyuck makes his attention turn back to them, “Tens at home waiting. And well, Taeils on a date right now, you’ll see him tomorrow.” Hyuck gasps at his words, “Taeils on a date?” His voice is high pitched, how it always gets when he’s surprised. “But I thought he was a hoe?” Johnny glares at the word, making Hyuck quickly apologize. “I don’t know either but it has to do with Ten. We all know how he is.” Hyuck giggles, then turns back to his boyfriends, engaging them in conversation. 

Johnny turns back around, moving his hand to link it with Taeyongs free one. It makes him smile over at him, his heart skipping a beat. “What _is_ up with the date? Jaewon said he asked him right?” Johnny nods, “he said they were talking at his place when I left and he asked him after some _intimacy_.” Taeyong laughs, squeezing Johnnys hand. “If Taeil agreed, then that must’ve been some good sex.” Johnny laughs, face turning red,”actually he told me they didn’t do anything like that.” Taeyong gapes at him, turning back to the road with the same expression. “You’re kidding?” Johnny shakes his head. “Oh my god, Tens plan is gonna work then. If he already got him to do this, there’s no way it won’t.” Johnny stays silent, thinking back to how Ten thought of getting Taeil to talk to him. 

”Jaewon? I thought Taeil was with Jongin hyung?” Hyucks voice pipes up from behind them again. Johnny turns back to him, “Jongin has a boyfriend, Taeil and him are just really close.” Hyuck snorts, “yea close enough to have sex all the time.” Johnny chuckles at him, “their situation is complicated. Taeils changed a lot, so when y’all meet him, just be aware.” Hyuck nods, turning back to his boyfriends. “Actually Taeil has been acting weird. Jongin said he was calling him up more than usual.” Taeyongs voice brings him back to the front. “Jongin always went though, we don’t know if Taeil was just horny or not.” Taeyong laughs, “Taeils always horny.” Johnny laughs with him, bringing their linked hands to his lips so he can kiss them. “Let’s just get home so we can get a half of the worst part over.” Taeyong nods, slightly speeding up to get to their apartment. 

—- 

Taeil and Jaewon are laid out in a patch of grass, watching the slow setting sun. Their hands are linked and Taeil has his head on Jaewons chest, right over his heart. He fiddles with the belt of Jaewons jeans, making him twitch. “Stop that. I cant think straight.” Taeil laughs, he can hear his heart speeding up underneath his ear. “That’s the point, making you flustered is my job.” Taeils voice is smooth, tongue flowing over the words nicely. When he manages to undo the belt, he sits up and moves so he can sit across his legs. Jaewon looks up at him with a sparkle in his eye. From this angle, Jaewon can see all of Taeil. His exposed thighs and his chest shown slightly through his low shirt. He moves his hands to rest on his waist, moving the fabric up slightly to feel his bare skin. It sends sparks of electricity through his arms, and he can feel Taeil shiver. 

Taeil leans down close to him, his lips landing on the corner of his mouth, teasing him. He moves them down his jaw, then back up again and to his lips. He lets them barely rest there, then presses them together. His body arches down onto him, moving his tongue to press on Jaewons lip, licking its edge. Jaewon groans, letting him slip his tongue inside. They meet and fight for dominance, Taeil winning and taking control. Jaewon let’s himself be guided, never kissed like this before. He lets his hands travel up Taeils shirt, rubbing on his hardened nipples. He can feel him moan in his mouth, exciting him. 

He breaks away from him, leaning back to look at Taeil with his swollen lips and bright eyes. “Do you wanna go back to your place?” His tone is suggestive and Taeil doesn’t hesitate to nod, getting up and reaching down to grab him. When they begin to walk Taeil moves Jaewons hand from his waist down to his ass, making him slip it into his pocket. He can feel his fingers every time he takes a step, making him feel giddy. 

They’re both lively the whole car ride to Taeils complex, running into the elevator. Jaewon takes advantage of the lack of passengers and moves his lips to Taeils neck, leaving his own marks. The ride is short and Taeil leads him to his door, quickly opening it and pushing him inside. He locks it and when he turns back, he’s slammed against the door, lips claiming his. He quickly responds, moving his hands to undo the buttons on his shirt, then moving to Jaewons. He slips his own off, breaking from Jaewon a short second so he can slide his off too. 

They come back to each other and let their lips release all the tension from the day. Taeil pulls Jaewons already unbuckled belt from his jeans, letting it fall to the floor. Then he moves his hands to the back of his jeans and tugs them, signaling what he wants him to do. Jaewon steps back, moving his pants down so he can slip out of them. He has on dark blue boxers and his legs are toned and look strong. Taeil cant wait to test them. 

He steps out of his own shoes and pants, letting them fall onto Jaewons. Then he leans back up into the other leading him to the kitchen table blindly. He props himself up on it, letting Jaewon slip between his thighs, feeling him rub them over his fishnets. He lets his lips travel to his exposed chest, and places love bites all over it. The pale skin looks so pretty marked up that Taeil has a hard time letting him move away. Taeil watches his body move, the muscles tightening in all the right places. It makes his mouth water. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” His low voice sends shivers down Taeils spine, but he manages to nod, a low plea leaving his lips. “Please.” 

The simple word makes Jaewons heart stutter. This perfect boy was begging _him_ to get fucked. Just like he wished for. God he was so perfect, and he looked so incredible sexy in just his fishnets and underwear, he couldn’t step himself from taking him right at that table. 

Taeil let’s himself be explored once again by a boy, his body screaming out in pleasure and his mouth releasing some of the loudest moans he’s ever heard. The feeling of Jaewon moving inside him feels so good that his eyes are rolling into his head, his hands scratching down his back. He’s _big_ and Taeil doesn’t know why he hadn’t done this sooner. 

Jaewon is mumbling in his ear, telling him he’s perfect and that he takes him so well. It makes Taeil feel like he’s on cloud nine, moving one of Jaewons hands to his throat, gently squeezing it. Jaewon takes the hint, slightly closing his airway so he’s gasping for air, trying to moan out and say Jaewons name. The pounding of his hips rocks his whole body and he can’t help the building pressure around his core. “I’m so-ah fuck. I’m so close,” he gasps out and Jaewons moves his hand from his neck to his neglected member, precum leaking down the side. He slides his hand up and down, pumping him in time with his thrusts and when Taeil can feel he’s close, he feels him slow down. He whines out, bucking up so he can release the tension. 

”I didnt say you could cum yet baby boy,” Taeil isn’t used to being ordered like that, but he likes it. Makes him feel good so he holds back his orgasm as best as he can, even with the steady length going in and out of him, hitting his prostate each time. He feels like Jaewon is moving his organs around, so he can reach all his dark places. He’s moaning out his name, sure that his neighbors will complain _again_ about his screams. He doesn’t care though, because he’s getting his soul pounded out of him in the best possible way. 

He leans forward and puts his mouth on Jaewons shoulder, sinking his teeth into the soft but hard flesh there. He can feel the pressure building up even more, and he starts to move back onto Jaewon, making him sink deeper inside. He bites down in surprise, making the other hiss. He feels him thrust one hard time then he pulls out, making Taeil feel empty. He pants out as he moves from his shoulder, about to question him. Then he feels him slam back into him, his whole body being pushed back from the force. It makes him release the loudest moan yet, the pleasure moving in waves inside him. He can feel him scraping against his walls and the pleasure radiating from that simple motion. His toes curl and his back arches to Jaewon, moving his hand down to his member. 

”Please let me cum I cant take it anymore.” And Taeil really cant, he had already been holding back, but the longer he feels the movements the more his stomach coils. Jaewon moans out next to his ear, “cum with me ok baby?” Taeil whines out, and Jaewon takes it as consent. He moves back into him at a steady pace, adding his hand to Taeils member as his own moves against it. He feels him twitch at the same time he can feel his own dick move inside Taeil. He lets out a curse, moving his hand and hips faster, “now baby.” His voice is deep and it’s the thing that brings Taeil over the edge. 

Taeil moans in relief as he feels the spring bounce out his orgasm, and he can feel Jaewon fill him up. His mind is clouded by pleasure and bliss. Hazy from it. He can feel the liquid dripping down the inside of his thighs. It makes him feel dirty in a good way, and he moans out again when he feels him slip out. He feels an ache between his legs, emptiness. He feels them shaking from all the stimulation and he falls back on the table. His hands covering his face as he struggles to control his breathing. 

Jaewon is panting too, gazing at Taeils chest rapidly moving up and down. He moves his gaze between his legs, can see his golden skin covered in his white liquid between his thighs, and even his own on his stomach. He moves his face to between his legs, letting his tongue lap up all the liquid. The wet feeling between Taeil makes him flinch, and his hand shoots down to grasp Jaewons hair, holding him firmly in place. Jaewon doesn’t stop, moving his tongue all around him, tasting his own liquid and swallowing it down. He feels Taeils legs shivering under his hands that are holding him down. He moves his lips to his inner thigh, leaving kisses there, then biting the soft flesh. It makes Taeil moan out again, his hand tightening more on his hair. 

He leaves hickeys over the yellowed out ones, making them darker and bigger than the originals. He feels Taeils grip slowly loosen, and he moves back up to make eye contact with him. He has a lazy smile on his face, eyes clouded over, clearly somewhere else. It makes Jaewon laugh, moving his hands to his arms to lift him up. When he’s fully up he wraps his arms under his thighs and pulls him up and against his chest. He can feel him shriek out in protest, too weak to actually do anything. He moves back to the bedroom, dropping him down on the bed. He goes to the bathroom and starts the water, setting it to a warm drizzle. He moves back out to Taeil who’s curled in a ball. He moves on the bed to him, prodding him so he can get up. Taeil tries to smack his hand away but Jaewon catches it, making him sit up. 

”Come on, let’s take a shower,” he makes his voice soft. Taeil reacts to him, slowly sliding off the bed and limping to the bathroom. He laughs, then follows him in. He watches as he slips out of his fishnets and underwear, moving to get under the water. He lets him stand there, then undresses himself more so he can join him. He slips in behind, admiring his back muscles and how the water looks dripping down his skin. He grabs a bottle from the edge of the tub, squirting the shampoo in his hand, then moving it to massage it against Taeils head. He feels him groan at the feeling, loving the sound. He gets more soap and cleans his own hair, shifting Taeil so he can get under the water. He lets Taeil rub his body with a soft scrubber, working out all the tense muscles. He returns the favor and when they’re done, Jaewon pulls him close to him, hugging him under the water. They stand there for a while, enjoying the water and each other’s presence. 

Taeil doesn’t like bills though so he reaches out and turns off the water, moving away from Jaewon to grab a towel on the rack outside the curtain. He wraps one around himself, then grabs another one to wrap around Jaewon. 

They both stumble out, falling back onto his bed and letting the towels cover them. He sidles up to Jaewons side, resting his head on his arm as a pillow, exhaustion taking over him. “That was amazing Taeil. I’m glad you let me take you out.” Taeil laughs, “I’m glad too, I had fun.” Jaewon moves his other hand to rest against Taeils thigh, pulling it over his leg. Their towels slip down but they don’t mind. 

”You know I was looking up stuff earlier about you and my job to help you forget. There was some interesting articles, really helpful. It said that once you fall in love, it takes 17 months and 26 days to forget."  


"Well, one day down, 25 and 17 more months to go." Taeils voice is low, and tired. Jaewon let’s the topic drop for now, knowing he must be sleepy. He gives into his own tiredness and lets his eyes close. A moment later Taeil let’s his deep breaths lull him to sleep. 

—- 

The next day Jaewon is the first to wake up. He groans as he stretches, feeling Taeils body draped against his. He slowly moves from under him, his towel barely being held closed. He quietly walks out of the room, moving to check the doors in the hallway, looking for a dryer and washer. He finds them in the last door at the end of the hall. He moves inside the room, searching for the clothes that Taeil confiscated from them on Saturday. He finds it in a bundle mixed with clothes that could only be Johnnys. He pulls out the whole outfit, slipping it on and moving back to the living room. He locates all his clothes and searches for his phone in his jeans. 

He sees dozens of notifications popping up, and clicks the first one he sees. It’s a post someone tagged him in yesterday, the picture there making him do a do double take. It’s of him and Taeil laying down in the grass, Taeil perched on his legs and leaning over him. The caption is crude, makes his chest tighten with how someone can say that about such a radiant person like Taeil. He quickly reports the post and leaves it be. He moves to his messages and can see one from Johnny and a couple hundred from Jongin. He ignores Jongin and lets Johnny know how the date went. 

He glances at the time, seeing him and Taeil are gonna be late for their classes if he doesn’t get him up. He quickly moves back to the bedroom, and slides to the bed. He gently shakes Taeil, whispering for him to wake up. He groans and slaps his hand out, trying to make the annoying sound go away. Jaewon persists, shaking his shoulder so his whole body moves. 

”What do you want?” His voice is deep from sleep, words slurring together. “You need to get ready for class, I can take you.” Taeil groans, rolling on the bed in protest. His towel unwraps itself and Taeil can feel a rush of air make goosebumps appear on his skin. He shivers, then stands to move to his dresser, wobbly legs making it hard. Jaewon moves out of the room and back to the table. He stares at it for a while, how can something so innocent be used for something so dirty? He smirks at the thought, moving to the couch so he can sit. 

Taeil has an outfit for days like this, something simple so he doesn’t have to worry about anything. He pulls it from the back of his closet. A light pink button up decorated in strawberries and white jeans. He changes and moves to the bathroom to brush his teeth, getting an extra and moving to give it to Jaewon in the living room. He hears him trail behind him, walking into the bathroom so they can brush their teeth together. When they’re finished, Taeil turns to Jaewon, who’s inspecting himself in the mirror. “You look great after what you did to me.” Jaewon laughs, his eyes dancing when he turns to Taeil. “You look great too, except your legs are still shaking,” he leans forward and whispers it in his ear. Taeil shivers at their proximity, quickly pushing him away with a laugh. 

”Let’s go to class,” his voice is light, walking out first so Jaewon can follow him out. When they make it the parking lot, Taeil gets himself comfortable in his car, leaning the seat all the way back so he can lay down. Jaewon sighs at him, but doesn’t comment as he turns on the car. The ride to campus takes fifteen minutes, enough time for Taeil to take a quick nap. When Jaewon shakes him awake, he lets out a kitten like noise, stretching out. It makes Jaewon coo at him, leaning to give him a kiss on his cheek. “Stop, you’re ruining my bad bitch image,” Taeils voice is flustered and Jaewon thinks it’s so funny after what he did to him before. He laughs and pulls open his door, walking so he can open Taeils. He mock bows at him as he gets out, “welcome my prince.” Taeil smiles at him, taking his hand and leading them to the classrooms. He leads him to a class he hasn’t been to before, assuming it’s his. “I have another class after this, then lunch. Come join me ok?” Jaewon nods, letting him escape his hand as he walks into the room. 

Jaewon rubs his neck as he moves away, the heat there from all the blush. He slowly turns around and moves to his class, hoping he won’t be too late. He pays too much to go here to miss anything. 

—- 

Johnny is again squished in a car with people, struggling to make the six boys fit with Ten too. He sighs as Ten moves himself on top of his legs, grateful for Taeyongs tint. “Damn we look like a fucking circus car,” Tens voice is sarcastic, making attention shift to him. The whole car laughs, “werent you the one who suggested we take them with us?” Johnnys question makes him whirl around and glare at him, “I didn’t think we’d be _like this_.” 

The car rings in laughter again, before it’s lurched to a sudden stop, making Ten slam into the dashboard, and the kids behind them slam into the seats. “What the fuck Taeyong!” Ten says as he moves up, rubbing his forehead where a big red spot blossomed. Taeyong laughs at him, “sorry. Wanted to see if y’all had seatbelts on.” His voice is full of mirth, and it makes Tens eyes darken. Before he can say anything the car comes to a more reasonable stop, parking in a space. “Ok we’re here, out everyone.” Taeyong misses Tens death glare and gets out, opening the back doors and then the passenger. Ten punches him as he moves out, huffing at him. Johnny gets out and rubs his thighs, feeling blood rush to them where Ten was sitting. 

”Are yall ok? Forgot to give a heads up,” the boys all nod. Though Johnny can see Renjun and Donghyuck rub their knees, and Mark has a matching spot on his forehead to Tens. “Ok this is our campus, we can give y’all a tour and skip today.” Taeyong snaps his neck to him, eyes widening, “no _I will not_. I have an important test today, and Tennie can not miss any more days.” Ten whines beside him, draping his body on Taeyongs, who looks down at him with a stone face. “Please Yongie! I love my babies,” Ten moves forward and coos at Mark, squeezing his cheeks. A light blush is across his cheeks when he moves back and he laughs. 

”No, unlike you I care about your future. Johnny will be fine without us, we’ll see him at lunch with Taeil and the others.” Ten whines but let’s himself get dragged away, leaving Johnny alone with six kids, all in a huddle. He sighs, running his hand through his hair, “what do y’all want to do here? We got like two hours to kill before lunch hour. That’s where we’ll meet Taeil and his friends.” Hyucks face lights up at the mention of the older, excitement coursing through him. “Can we just walk around hyung? I’m pretty sure it won’t be hard to find the cafeteria.” Johnny contemplates the suggestion, he does have work he needs to get done anyways... 

”Ok fine, but if y’all need anything go to the library. I’ll be there until lunch.” The small group nods at him, before they turn and walk hand in hand to the closest entrance. He watches them walk, then he walks to the library, ready to get his work done. 

Donghyuck has a mischievous look on his face, walking through the campus with his boyfriends and best friends. Renjun has a similar smile, while the other four look a little worried. It’s never a good idea to let Hyuck alone. They don’t count because Hyuck always convinces them to join in his antics. They’re talking and as the move to turn a corner, Hyuck runs into someone, making him stumble back. He glares up at the person, “hey watch where you’re going!” The boy is tall and they can see tattoos peaking from under his sleeves, his shorts showing off his legs. 

”Sorry man, I was busy. Are you ok?” Donghyuck huffs, brushing off invisible dirt from his shirt. “Yeah Im fine, whatever.” He leads his small group of friends away from the boy, walking further down the hall. 

Jaewon turns and watches them, wondering how a crowd like that managed to escape classes. He shrugs and moves back to his class. 

”Jeno! Did you see his arms? They were so hot! I want tattoos like his!” Jaemin voice is excited as he talks to his boyfriend, his face dreamy. Jeno laughs at him, throwing his arm around his waist. “He’s probably like 4 years older than us, Nana. Plus we know you’re scared of everything, leave the stuff like that to Hyuck and Jun.” Jaemin pouts at him, laughter from the others making his face redden. 

”Hyuck what are we doing anyways? We can’t just walk around for two hours.” Lucas asks the question, his feet already dragging. “We’re gonna have some fun, right Injunnie?” Renjun turns to him and smiles, nodding. His hair bounces and Hyuck can’t resist fluffing it before focusing on the task at hand. “We just need to get someones bag first...” They walk around, sometimes meeting people, other times not. They look into classes, some full some empty. When a door opens to one, Hyuck quickly darts in. The door closes behind him and the rest of his group is left to watch in horror and excitement as he moves through the class. 

No one notices him, not even the professor. He moves to the very back, where only a couple people are sitting. He sits behind a pair of students, both heads lowered, only showing the dyed blonde hair of one and black hair of the other. He quietly reaches out and brings one of their bags closest to him. Then he gets to work, taking everything out. He quickly empties it, then flips it inside out. He puts the papers back inside, slipping the bag back under the desk. Then he moves onto the next person. He does at least five peoples bags before decides to leave and not get caught. 

Just as he’s about to stand, a bell rings making all the students quickly stand and head to the door. They’re rushing too quickly for him to break through, and he can hear a curse from where he was sitting. He turns and looks and sees the blonde boy standing up and holding his bag. His face is angry, but Hyuck still can’t help but appreciate his beauty. He looks like a God, his face shining with beauty, even contorted in annoyance. His hair perfectly compliments him, and his hands look delicate as they move to fix his bag. He can hear the other exclamations of the people beside him and tries to move as fast as he can. 

He must look suspicious because one of the people behind him, calls out to him. “Hey! Did you do this?” The boys voice is deep, nothing he’s every heard before. He quickly turns, feigning innocence and pointing at his chest. “Me? Of course not.” The boy who asked him is also gorgeous, but his beauty is more sharp, enchanting him more than making him jealous. They look like the perfect power duo, their unbalanced heights making them look even more impressive. The boys eyebrows dart together, and his eyes quickly scan his frame. “If it wasn’t you, where’s the stuff that you need for this class?” His voice makes Hyuck want to tell him the truth, but he stands his ground. “I forgot it today, gonna borrow notes from Taeil.” He blurts the first name that comes to mind, praising his quick thinking. 

The boy beside the taller one looks up at the name, his face smoothing out. “Taeil? Jongins boy toy?” He directs the question at his friend who shrugs down at him. “Last time I checked he didn’t have this class, and I’ve never seen you here before either.” The boys voice is smooth, like he’s about to break out in song. “Well you must’ve missed a beautiful sight.” The boys laugh at him, amusement dripping free. “Sure, just let Taeil know Im coming to talk to him for you.” The short one smirks at him, making his face look sly. “Tell him Jimin and Tae will see him at lunch,” the taller one adds. They both push past him, their scents overpowering his nose. They smell like _power_. He decides that’s how he wants him and his boyfriends to be. 

He quickly moves to the door, looking to the side and seeing his friends all huddled together, pointed away from the crowd. He walks up the them and claps Jeno on the shoulder, the closest to him. “Thanks so much for the help guys, couldn’t have done it without you.” His tone sarcastic and startling the group. Mark looks at him, “sorry dude. Those guys looked scary, like they could kill you with a stare. Super hot though, sorry babe.” Lucas shakes his head, “I can appreciate beauty as fine as that.” Mark laughs at him, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

”What’d they say to you?” Hyuck sighs pulling Jeno along by his hand, the others following close behind. “To tell Taeil that they’re going to talk to him.” Jaemin gasps, “they’re not gonna beat him up for you are they?” He looks a little scared and Renjun quickly moves to him so he can rub his back. “No baby, I didn’t do anything bad so maybe just tell him i’m a brat like usual.” Jaemin nods, relief making him relax. “Renjun, your next,” his head snaps at the words. “Me? The fuck, why?” Hyuck moves over to him, dragging Jeno. “Because I just risked my life right there,” he pouts at his boyfriend, can see whatever argument he was going to use crumble before him. “Fine, brat,” he sighs. Hyuck beams, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, “thanks I love you.” Renjun huffs, but doesn’t hide the blush dusting his cheeks. 

They walk around some more, peering into classes that can be used. They find an empty one, rows and rows of chairs unoccupied. Renjun moves inside it, having the others follow him. They all settle down into the first row, watches as Renjun locks the door, then moves to the desk in the center. He searches the contents before he rises and pulls out a stack of sticky notes. Hyuck laughs, realizing what he’s going to do. 

Renjun winks over at him, then gets to work sticking them all over the desk. Jeno settles himself on Hyucks lap, bring Jaemin to rest on him. Mark follows suit, laying across Jaemin, Lucas settling down on top of him. Hyuck laughs at their position, no place he’d rather be without these five people in his life. They make everything better, his mood, his life, his whole being. There’s no way they’ll separate. 

After a solid ten minutes, Renjun straightens out, popping his back. There’s some blank spots left on the desk but other than that, completely covered in different colors. He moves to sit next to Hyuck, letting his head fall on his shoulder, moving his hand to play with Jenos hair. They sit there for awhile, just basking in each other’s presence. 

They don’t even notice the lock jingling from the door, only look up when the door opens and two boys walk on. Ones super short, and is being pulled into the room by the tie around his neck. The boy dragging him is significantly taller, orange hair highlighting him. They’re laughing, but the boy facing them stops when he notices the other presences. All the boys are now sitting up and watching them, and when the other boy notices the lack of attention, he turns his head and faces them too. 

They stare at each other, before the short boy breaks the silence, “who the fuck are you?” They don’t say anything, then Hyuck snorts, “who the fuck _are you_?” He can see Jaemins neck tense, moves his hand to massage it, not taking his gaze off the standing figures. The short one raises his brows, “I’m the TA, and authorized to be here. Now what are y’all doing here skipping class?” Hyuck yawns as he talks, annoying him. “I don’t think you’re authorized to use this room for nefarious deeds.” The boy gasps, red flooding his cheeks, the tall one lets out a laugh. A rumbling sound that echoes around them. 

Hyuck smiles at him, moving his hands to clap in front of him, standing up. “Well babes, that’s our cue to leave.” Renjun giggles at him, moving to hold his hand. Hyuck takes Jenos in his other hand and leads them to the door before they’re stopped by a shriek of indignation. Lucas and Mark make it out first, dragging Jaemin. Jeno goes to comfort his boyfriend, leaving Renjun and Donghyuck to deal with the people. 

They turn around and see the short boy glowering at them, standing by the desk. The tall one is leaned against it, clearly unfazed. “What the hell did you do?” Renjun shrugs, “we had fun? What else does it look like?” The short boy furrows his brows, his face pissed. “Put it on my tab, I’ll be with Taeil. You’ll find us with our caretaker.” Hyuck backs out as he speaks. He flashes them a bright smile, then quickly turns and walks out the door, slamming it behind him. He peers in one quick time, sees the tall boy rubbing the others shoulders, his glare burning holes straight through the door. 

Renjun and him burst into laughter when they turn back, moving to meet back with their boyfriends. Hyuck feels a vibration in pants, pulling out his phone to check the notification. Its a message from his cousin dearest, telling him to wait for him in the quad. He gives him a specific table, and he relays the information to Renjun. He nods, leading him to the group at the end of the hall. 

”Johnny just texted me, we need to wait at a table in the quad, the one nearest to the biggest tree there.” Jaemin and Jeno look at him, Jaemin flying to them so he can hug them. “I thought you were gonna get murdered again.” He peppers their faces in kisses, Renjun and Hyuck enjoying the affection. Jeno moves behind him, prying him off. “Anyways, where the quad? That usually means there’s food nearby, and I’m hungry.” Marks words make everyone nod, not having ate since Taeyong cooked for them in the morning. 

”It shouldn’t be too hard to find, big enough to fit the dumb assess of this school,” the whole group laughs at Jenos words, his stoic face making it even more funny. They wander the halls again, twisting through corridors. Then finally Lucas says he sees a big gap in the walls. They move toward it, seeing its a big wall of windows. It overlooks a big open space with tables littering around it. Hyuck scans the space for the tree, finding it on the very edge, straight across from the windows. 

”I see the table, let’s go before someone tries to take it,” he walks to a door off to the side, pushing it open. The sun hits his skin, immediately warming him. He hums in content as he waits for the group to file out. When they’re all outside they speed walk to the table, Lucas and Jeno sitting first due to their longer legs. The other four settle around them, sinking down and enjoying the serenity of nature around them. 

Five minutes pass and they hear a bell ring, students filing out and moving to fill up tables. They see a pair of boys making their way to the table, one has silver hair, the other one is tall and dark haired. When they make it to the table, the frown down at the boys, who lazily look up at them. “Who are y’all?” The tall boy asks, his voice is angelic, the deep tones reverberating through the air. 

”The guardians of this table.” Renjuns words make a small chorus of giggles erupt from them. The silver haired boy smiles, his teeth shining in the sun, blinding the boys. “Last time I checked that was Taeil and Jongin, so who are you?” Hyuck perks up at Taeils name, ignoring the other question. “Actually Johnny told us to come here because we’d meet Taeil hyung and his friends here. I’m Johnnys cousin.” The boys look at each other, eyebrows raised. The shorter turns back to him, “well that means you’re Donghyuck. I’m Yuta, this is my boyfriend Sicheng. We’re Taeils friends.” 

Donghyuck smiles up at him, he’s heard about Yuta before. He was one of Taeils longest friends, must’ve brought this new addition the last year or so he hasn’t talked to Taeil. “Feel free to join us then,” Jeno gestures to the free seats on the other side of their bench. Yuta and Sicheng sit, looking at their group. “I only know Donghyuck, so who are the rest of you?” Hyuck sighs, resting his head in the palm of his hand. “These three are my boyfriends, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin.” He points to the respective people. “This is Mark, my best friend, and his boyfriend Lucas.” He gestures to Mark and Lucas at his side. He doesn’t expect a squeal to be heard from Yuta, his face lighting up. He moves his hands to cup Marks face, “you’re the cutest person Ive ever seen!” He gushes at him, his voice dripping like honey. 

Mark gives a kind of awkward laugh, thanking him. When Yuta moves away his cheeks are red again. Lucas is staring at Yuta, shock in his eyes. Sicheng is staring at him too, his eyes dark. Yuta looks back at him and sees them swirling, quickly gives him a peck, “you’re the best obviously.” Sicheng rolls his eyes, moving away and looking to the quad. 

He sees a familiar mop of red hair, and smiles as he sees Taeil walking. Hyuck looks up too, beaming in his direction. He quickly gets up to move to him so he can greet him with a hug. When he’s within arms distance, he’s pushed out of the way by a strong body. He looks in shock as Sicheng moves to Taeil first, pulling him in his arms. Taeil gasps, a little color dusting his cheeks, as he moves to hold him. The boy beside him is forgotten and Hyuck turns his attention to him, immediately recognizing him. “You’re the asshole who ran into me!” The boy looks over at him, squinting to make him out from the glare of the sun. 

”Oh yeah, I’m Jaewon actually. Taeils plus one.” Donghyuck quickly realizes this is the boy from the date yesterday. He straightens and moves to his face, studying him. He sees his eyes widen but he doesn’t back down, taking in his features. He does look fit for Taeil, but he’ll have to find out his personality some other time, because Taeil is pulling him and is enveloped in his arms. He’s warm, his chest perfect for hugs, his arms shaped just for him. “I missed you so much hyung!” Taeil giggles, the sound lighting up the dark area. “I missed you too, it’s been so long!” Taeil drags him over to the table, sitting beside Yuta and pushing Hyuck on his other side. It leaves Jaewon to sit beside Sicheng, who’s taken his position beside Yuta again. 

Sicheng stares at him curiously, leaning to whisper into his boyfriends ear. “Who is this?” Yuta looks over at Jaewon, who’s staring at Taeil. He hums, “that’s Jaewon, I guess Taeils boyfriend.” Sicheng gapes at him, eyes wide and unbelieving. “You’re fucking with me,” his tone horrified. Yuta frowns at him, why is he acting weird? “Yeah, I told Taeil and he didn’t disagree so..” He trails off, looking back to the boys on the other side the bench. He focuses on Mark, engaging him and his boyfriend in conversation. 

Sicheng feels like a truck of bricks just hit him, making his stomach sag down. His chest aches too, but he doesn’t even know why. Why would he be hurting at the thought of Taeil having a boyfriend? Was it because he was his teacher? Or because he would have to share? He gets lost in thought, letting his boyfriends hand rub soothing circles on his thigh. 

”Hyung! You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend now!” Hyuck gushes to Taeil, who smiles at him, waving his hand. “It’s not like that, we’re complicated. I actually need to talk to him about that.” Hyuck giggles, “I want to know all about what happened!” He moves his hands to squish his cheeks, can feel him wince in response. He frowns, moving them away and scrutinizing his face. He sees a faint bruise there, the marks going up then down. Almost like a hand print... 

”What happened to you?” His voice is low now, angry at whoever hurt him. Taeils moves away from him, making his hands drop. “Nothing just had a little problem the other day. I’m fine now though.” Hyuck furrows his brows, about to question him. Then they hear a chorus of voices, all saying one name. “Taeil!” 

Taeil startles, his head moving to the people standing by his table. There’s Junmyeon and his boyfriend Sehun, next to them Jimin and Taehyung. Their combined presence makes a silence fall over the table. Then behind them is another couple, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and hidden behind Chanyeol, Jongin hiding his face from the crowd. “Uhm, can I help you guys?” The couples all face each other, silently communicating. Taehyung is the one to speak for them, his deep voice demanding attention. “Come with us real quick, we’ll bring you back.” Taeil arches his brows, rising so he can join them. He feels a hand tug him down, looking to see Hyuck. His eyes are wide, like he’s scared, “don’t go with them please.” His tone is pleading, but Taeil laughs, removing his hand. “It’s ok, they’re close friends.” He leaves the table and walks with the group, moving inside the building. They’re still visible through the windows, so Hyuck doesn’t fear too much. Only for his own life. 

There’s a low whistle from the end of the bench, everyone turning to face Jaewon. He’s looking at the window, studying the formation of people around Taeil. “Wonder how he pissed them off. Especially if they were all at the same place at the same time.” The words make Hyuck tense, Renjun sensing his unease, moves to grasp his hand. Jeno turns to the boy, “what do you mean? What’s up with them?” Yuta sighs, his head on Sichengs shoulder. “Those three are like, the most powerful people in their year, maybe the school. Jongin knows all of them too, that’s how they know Taeil. I don’t think he did anything, they could need a favor. Taeils done a lot for them.” He wiggles his brows at the last sentence. 

The six boys look at each other, then Renjun and Hyuck exchange tight glances. What kind of trouble did he them into? He sighs, thinking if anything would get him grounded back home. When he feels he’s safe enough he turns to Yuta, “can I ask you a question?” He glances up at him, nodding. “What happened to Taeils face, there’s a mark there that looks like a bruise.” Yuta laughs, “well, before you got here Taeil got like, super high. He went missing most of the day, I don’t know what happened. He just told me he did it but he was too faded to remember.” Hyucks eyes are bulging. Taeil got _high_! He couldn’t believe this. He was the perfect role model! There was no way. 

He hears a throat clearing, looking up and sees Jaewon facing them, his face confused. “Taeil didn’t do that to himself. Jongin hit him.” His eyes go wide, realizing he maybe shouldn’t have said that. He slaps his hand over his mouth, but it’s too late, because the whole table is looking at him now. Yuta and Hyuck staring at him with rapt attention. Mark looks at his friend, can see his eyes turning hard. He nudges Jaemin, pointing at him discreetly. Jaemins eyes widen, and he moves so he can sit behind him, rubbing his shoulders to soothe him. 

Hyuck can feel the smooth gestures on his back, but he can’t stop seeing red. It’s tinting his vision, and making him tunnel in on Jongin, who’s hiding behind the tallest of the boys inside. “What the fuck did you just say?” Yutas the one who speaks, and the whole table can see how his hands shake. Sicheng doesn’t try and help him, his eyes boring into Jaewons soul. “Just a misunderstanding I didnt say that. I meant to say that Jongin was there when he did it.” Yuta slowly shakes his head, “that’s not what you meant. Did Jongin hit him or not? Do not lie to me because I’ll go to Ten right now.” 

Jaewon can feel his palms sweating, he almost falls out of his seat when he feels a hand land on his shoulder. Flinching so hard he makes everyone else around him flinch. He looks up and his dread gets worse, Johnny is looking down at him with Ten and Taeyong at his side. He hopes his eyes convey to them that this _is not_ the time. Johnnys oblivious though, smiling down at all of them, then he notices Yuta and Donghyucks glares. His smile slowly fades, and just as he’s about to ask Yuta looks up at them. 

His eyes are dark, they’re shaking a little, “Ten, what happened to Taeils face?” His tone is low, filled with something that makes goosebumps raise on Tens arms. He looks around trying to read the mood, but everyone is avoiding eye contact and Jaewons eyes are focused on Johnny. “He got hurt?” His voice is small, but he doesn’t waver. “How Ten? How did he get hurt?” Hyuck asks the question, his big honey eyes darkened with anger. Jaemin looks at Ten, slightly shaking his head. He takes the hint, “I don’t know.” Hyuck stands up and moves to Jaewon, shaking off Jaemins grasping hands. “Tell me right now, the truth.” 

Johnny stares at his cousin, touching his shoulder. He whips his head to him, his eyes boring into Johnnys. He flinches but doesn’t look away. He makes them muddle, then slowly return back to the original color. Donghyuck takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Ok Jaewon, tell me what happened I’m good now.” Yuta snorts, but stays silent. Jaewon looks at Johnny, who nods, encouraging him. 

”Jongin slapped him, but it has something personal to do with it.” Hyuck opens his eyes, “hard enough to bruise him after a couple days?” His tone is more subdued now, in control. 

—- 

Taeil is standing by the windows before the quad, watching the three couples. Taehyung and Jimin are connected by their pinkies, softening their image. Sehun and Junmyeon are standing shoulder to shoulder, creating a barrier. Chanyeol and Baekhyun have their arms wrapped around each other, Jongin shielded by them. 

”So complaints or favors?” He breaks the ice, his tone playful. The mood disperses, everyone laughing. “Actually Illie, we have both.” Jimin speaks for him and Taehyung, his aura glowing. Taeil nods, gesturing for him to continue. “We ran into this kid earlier who said your name, figured you knew him. He’s the one with the rainbow highlights in his hair.” Taeil looks back to the table, seeing Hyuck facing them but not looking. “Donghyuck? What’d he do?” 

Taehyung sighs, “he messed with Minnies bag, turned it inside out. Do you know how much effort it takes to do that to a Supreme bag?” His voice is annoyed, but he doesn’t seem to angry about it. “Oh no, did it crease? I can get you a new one?” Jimin laughs, waving him off, “it’s fine. But we were wondering if we could borrow him for something. He thinks quick, and we happen to know someone who needs to be humbled.” Taehyung and Jimin break into matching smiles, the room shifting to them, magnetizing. “Oh? If it’s illegal, no. If it gets him in trouble with Johnny, no.” Taehyung waves his hand, “nothing too bad. Just needs to listen well.” Taeil nods, “well then I don’t see why not. You have my blessing I guess, just run it by Johnny.” The boys beam, making his head spin. They quickly give him chaste kisses on the cheeks, then walk off. Their pinkies swing between them, people turning to stare as they disappear. 

He turns to the next couple, not so enthusiastic as the other two. “Well complaint or favor?” Sehuns lips twitch, but Junmyeons the one who answers. “Complaint Taeil. That boy and the other one, the short one, did something to our room. I don’t know if they’re friends did anything but they left before we could talk to them.” Sehun cracks his neck, “before you could _scream_ at them.” Junmyeon elbows him in the side, making him double over. “Anyways, I had to clean it up. Just reprimand him or something, it was really annoying.” Taeil nods, a little confused. “But why are you telling me?” Sehun laughs, “the kid said to put it on his tab, and that you were his caretaker.” Taeil giggles, “well I guess I’ll get him for you.” He winks at Junmyeon, who smiles back. “Also, I still have a favor to cash in. I’ll be waiting.” Sehun sends a smile his way, making Taeils neck tingle. “Sure, anytime.” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, guiding Sehun away from the windows. 

He turns to the last couple, “and then there were three.” Baekhyun grimaces, “four actually.” He moves a little from Chanyeol, revealing Jongin. His face is red, and his hands are hugging his sides. Taeil stares at him, his face looking like someone scratched it. He frowns, but turns back to the couple, “what’s up?” “First, the jacket I gave you, I need it as soon as you can get it to me.” Taeil nods, “I’ll bring it tomorrow, I owe you a favor now.” Baekhyun smiles, “I think I’ll be fine,” he pats Chanyeols chest. He grunts accordingly and it makes the both of them laugh. “I don’t always do sexual favors Hyunnie. I have power here too,” he winks at him, a smirk gracing his lips. 

Chanyeol looks down at Taeil, “well we’re gonna cash in that favor right now. Please talk to Jongin.” Taeils face goes blank. Baekhyun and Chanyeol don’t miss the change, “what even happened? He wont tell us and it’s clearly effecting him.“ Baekhyun pulls Jongin from behind him, showcasing him to Taeil. He looks worse up close. There’s indentations in his arm from his nails, and there’s lots of little red lines down his face. Taeil sighs, reaching up to touch them. Jongin leans into the touch closing his eyes, before it’s moved away. “You sure you wanna use that favor right now?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchange a look, then they both nod. “Please, he needs it.” Chanyeol makes one last glance before he turns around. He drags a reluctant Baekhyun away, leaving the two of them alone. 

Taeil huffs, reaching back up to stroke the red marks on the tallers face. “What did you do Ji?” He sighs at the nickname, “I don’t know. But listen to me please.” He pulls Taeils hands to him, having him flush against his chest. Taeil squirms but doesn’t break free. “I’m so sorry about what happened. I don’t know what took control of me but there’s nothing to excuse me hitting you.” He moves his fingers to lightly trace the bruise still on his face. “My mom had some pretty bad addictions, that’s why I hate them so much. It doesn’t excuse me but it does give you an explanation about how I reacted.” Taeil slowly nods, “ok.” 

Jongin stares at him, “ok?” Taeil nods, “ok.” Jongin sighs, “are we ok though?” Taeil thinks, contemplating his reason. His own mother had some gambling issues, so he gets how Jongin feels. He nods again, “we’re ok.” He stares up at him and Jongin breaks into a smile, pulling him into a full hug. Taeil smiles, the familiar smell of pine filling his nostrils. They break apart and Jongin moves to lift Taeils chin, eyes meeting. He strokes the side of his face, making Taeil shiver. “Can I give you a ‘I’m sorry kiss’? Just this once?” Jongin pouts down at him, and he can’t resist so he nods. He grins, slowly placing his lips on Taeils, their fullness moving his around. He lightly wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him a little closer. Jongins lips were addicting, so he stays there for a few seconds. 

He leans back, breaking their embrace. They stay smiling at each other, still intertwined. Then they hear a door slam and heavy footsteps moving towards them. Taeil looks over Jongins shoulder seeing an angry Yuta and Hyuck walking towards them. Just as he’s about to ask what’s going on, Jongin is yanked away from him and Taeil is pushed behind Hyuck. 

“What-” Taeil voices his thoughts, but doesn’t get to finish as he sees Yuta slam Jongin into the wall, his arm right under his neck. Taeil quickly pushes Hyuck away and moves toward the two. Hyuck tries to grab him but he resists, pulling forward. He steps in between the two boys, Yuta looking livid, sending a murderous glare at Jongin. “What the hell are you doing?” Yuta turns his attention back to Taeil, gaze softening. “Why did you lie to me about the bruise on your face?” Taeil stiffens, then quickly composes himself, “it was a misunderstanding, we’re ok now.” Yuta glares at him, “is your face ok? Jongin I don’t know if you know this, but I told Johnny if Taeil was hurt, I would kill y’all.” Jongin makes a noise in the back of his throat, wisely staying quiet. “I see now that he’s hurt, because of something you did to him.” Yutas tone is low, trembling. Taeil places his hands on his shoulders, pushing him back. “It’s ok we’re good.” Yuta doesn’t stop staring at him, even as Taeil guides him away from the windows and around a corner. 

Jongin relaxes on the wall, massaging his throat. Then he flinches when he sees the other boy move toward him, straightening up. “I had heard a lot of good things about you Jongin. But you’ve hurt one of the most important people in my life. And that just doesn’t sit well with me.” Donghyuck stares him down, “so watch out.” He spins on his heel, and walks back to the table outside. Jongin watches him walk, a little scared. 

He moves away from the window, sitting down on the nearest staircase. Just how many people does Taeil have at his beck and call? He stares at the window, watching the people there. The tables full, and all of them are talking to the boy who just sat down. He sees him look up and glance at him, his eyes dark. He quickly turns away, fearing a twink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song Taeil sends Jongin is ‘Booty Call’ by That Kid


	6. Love can be addicting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “did you know that our brains have neurons that enable us to find lips even in complete darkness?” He doesn’t give the person a chance to respond, leaning in and placing his lips on theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so addicting writing chapters for this...late update but 4000 more words for yall anyway

Taeil pushes Yuta all the way down the hall, around a corner. He makes sure Yuta cant see Jongin, then turns to focus on him. "What the fuck happened while I was gone?" Yuta meets his eyes, they're dark and shaking. Anger and hurt makes them deep, Taeil can almost see the gears of his mind turning. "Why didn't you trust me enough to tell me what happened?" His voice is small, and it cracks on the last word. 

Taeil feels his annoyance fade away, concern replacing it. "Because I know you would have killed him. Me and Jongin settled it, we're fine now." He moves his hand to rest on Yutas cheek, rubbing his thumb to soothe him. Yuta sighs, letting his head fall into his palm. "I'm sorry, but thinking of him hurting you made me _so mad_." Taeil smiles at him, and Yuta unconsciously relaxes, his tense muscles slackening. "But I'm fine, plus you know you don't have to avenge me all the time. I can take care of myself."

Yuta stays in Taeils palm, letting his mind slowly come back to normal. He huffs, straightening up and moving his hand to Taeils face. He moves it so he can see the bruise. And when he really stares at it, he can see prints of fingers, slowly fading. He almost flares right up again, but then Taeil grabs his hand, linking their fingers. They stare into each others eyes, Taeil trying to convey assurance. 

Yuta lets him mellow out, then he pulls him back around the corner so they can rejoin the people at their table. Taeil lets their hands stay linked, swaying them between their bodies as they walk. Yuta thinks it feels right, like theres nothing wrong. When they make it back to the entrance of the quad, they can see someone marching down the halls. From the sounds of their footsteps they're either angry or scared. 

Both boys watch as the person becomes clearer, a short boy with fluffy black hair that bounces with every step. Taeil can recognize the heart shaped lips from their distance, and plants himself to the floor. "Whats up?" Taeil turns to Yuta, inclining his head in the direction of the approaching boy. "I think I know what he wants, go ahead to the table, I'll join you in a sec." Yuta stares at him, until Taeil drops their hands and pushes him to the door. He groans, but he leaves anyways, turning back to stare at him. 

Taeil turns back in time to see the boy stop in front of him, hands wringing themselves. Taeil frowns and moves his hands to grab the others, soothing the skin. "Whats wrong Kyungsoo?" Their heights don't have much of a difference so Kyungsoo barely tilts his head up to look at him. "Jongin." He doesn't say anything else, his big doe eyes burning into Taeil, straight to his soul. "What about him?" Kyungsoo shifts, "his face is hurt. And I know you two hadn't been talking. There's been rumors going around." Taeil raises his brows, letting his hands fall. "What kind of rumors?" "Yall fought." 

Taeil stares at him, "we didn't. Something happened but we're fine now." Kyungsoo shakes his head, "Yixing told me that his cousin knows someone. Someone whos looking for Jongin. He said that he was going to murder him because of something _he did_ to _you_." Taeils eyes widen, what the fuck? Hes about to open his mouth to speak, before he can feel a warm hand on his face. Kyungsoo is holding it, turning it this way and that. He makes him stay with his bruise pointed towards him. Kyungsoos eyebrows pull together, making his face look angry. Its never a good look on him, can lead to bad consequences. "Did Nini do this to you?" Taeil sighs, slowly nodding. "I'm going to murder him too," Kyungsoo moves away from him. Taeil quickly grabs his arm, firmly keeping him in place. 

" _I'm fine_. If anyone touches Jongin, they'll go through me." Kyungsoo stares back at him, turning his body so he can cross his arms. A slow smile moves onto his face. "You'd hurt me Moonie?" Taeil laughs, "never Soo. You know I love you to the moon and back." He laughs, moving to throw his arm across Taeil. "Thats exactly why I'm going to get Jongin, fight or not." Taeil sighs, resting his head on his shoulder as Kyungsoo moves to the door leading outside. "I was technically your _partner_ first, so everything that happened is actually your fault." 

Kyungsoo scoffs, "actually its all that giants fault." He points to Johnny, whos standing at his table. "If he hadn't introduced you to Jongin, me and you would've never met. And me and you would've never schemed to get Jongin in a relationship with me." Taeil laughs, "its not my fault yall both find me irresistible," he taps Kyungsoos chest as he talks, making him laugh. The sound is deep and soothing, and it makes the heads turn from the table thats a couple feet away now. 

"Ill talk to you later, ok love?" Taeil hums at the nickname, "of course. See you later," Taeil gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, then watches as he leaves. When he turns back to the table everyone is staring at him, "what?" Ten looks at him with an open mouth, Taeyong beside him with a shocked face. Johnny decides to speak, "I thought Kyungsoo hated you?" Taeil does a double take, "why?" Johnny sputters, "I mean, because of you and Jongin?" Taeil laughs, waving his claim away. "Me and Kyungsoo have our own history too. We go farther back than me and Jongin." 

A throat gets cleared from the back of the table, and Taeil shifts his attention to the person sitting there. He sighs, taking in the formal yet comfort clothes of the two people sitting on the table. "Another one?" Jaebeom smiles back at him, nodding. "We miss you Illie!" Jinyoung serenades him with his words, extending his hand out to Taeil. Taeil moves around the table and lets him hold it. They both stand, leading Taeil to a table closer to the cafe. Taeil turns his head, waving wistfully at the group of people still staring. Jaewon catches his eye, and he looks sad, his eyes downcast after a second. ' _Whats up with him?_ ' 

Taeil frowns, turning back to the two taller boys dragging him. "I still don't get why yall need me to talk to him, its not like he doesn't listen to yall." Jinyoung scoffs, "he doesn't. And we don't know why but he idolizes you. Hyungwon told Jooheon that this boy is in love with you for some reason." Taeil laughs, "hes way younger than me, plus his twin is scary. He likes my image thats all. Im pretty sure Ten knows him too since he does Korean lessons." The pair stays silent, stopping at a table with a tall, lanky boy spread out on it. They make Taeil sit, then settle down on the opposite side. The boy looks like a meal they're about to feast on, but Jinyoung shanks him with his finger in his side. He immediately cringes, sitting up to glare at him. 

Before he opens his mouth, Taeil greets him. "Hi Bambam." Bambam whips his head around, a smile spreading over his plump lips. "Taeillie!" He quickly moves down and sits beside him, wrapping himself around the boy. Taeil smiles, patting his hair. "Are you still trying to get into fights? You know Jungkook is a beast and Lisa and you can not take him on." Bambam sighs, "hes just so _annoying_ , I don't get why Yugyeom hangs around him." Taeil sighs, stroking his hair. "Do you not see how he looks at him? Thats why." Bambam gasps, moving away from Taeil, "he doesn't! Theres no way, Yugyeom said he'd stay with me forever." 

Bambams eyes are wide, his hands moving to rub his thighs, pressing down on them. "He can still stay, he'll just have someone with him. Its ok Bambam, he'll still be there for you." Bambam shakes his head, "no he wont! He'll leave me for all his friends! He'll realize I'm a loser and I'll ruin everything." Taeil moves his hands to stop Bambams, "he loves you too. He just doesn't love you the way you want. Don't you want the best for him?" Bambams eyes begin to water, his head shaking back and forth, "I do! But _I_ can give him that!" Taeil lets a small smile appear on his face. "You can get over it, I promise. Theres always a way. You just need to be strong." 

Bambam lets a dry sob escape him, and he moves to drape himself on Taeil, letting his tears fall on him. "I just cant _stop_." Taeil sighs again, "I know how you feel ok? I really do, but I know something that can help." Bambam looks up at him, eyes filmed over with tears, "hes the most perfect person in the world to me. Is that why he doesn't like me? Because I'm not enough?" Taeil quickly shakes his head, "no thats not it. Our minds don't have a choice with who we love. It will hurt itself rather than trying to love someone reachable." Bambam frowns, "but hes right there! We're never apart!" Taeil stares, "thats not how he sees it." 

Bambams eyes leak fat tears, painting his face in streaks. "I love him so much though. Why cant he?" Bambams voice is pleading, like theres pain deep inside him. Taeil sighs, massaging his hands. "You're perfect too Bammie. You're so smart and you have a beauty that no one else here has." He makes his voice soft, endearing. Bambam shakes his head, "its nothing if he can't tell me." Taeil frowns, bringing Bambams face to his so they can make eye contact. "But _I'm_ telling you. I can help you see it for yourself." Bambam lets his head fall, hiding in the others neck. 

Jinyoung and Jaebeom watch the scene with panged hearts, wishing their friend would open up to them again. Taeil just had this effect on him, something they couldn't do. He would tell him whatever was on his mind. They don't know when he stopped, just realized one day he went quiet. They watch as Taeil moves his hand to his mouth, releasing a sharp whistle that pierces through their ears. It doesn't phase Bambam though, who stays hidden in Taeils neck. A minute later a couple from Taeils table is beside him. They stare down at the two curiously, but Taeil diverts their attention. "Winnie, my favorite person ever," one of the boys blush, while the other scoffs, looking away. Taeil smiles, "can you please give me Jaehyuns number." The boy whos blushing slowly nods, moving to grab his phone. 

He pulls something up and shows it to Taeil. He nudges Bambam, making him look up. "Bammie, copy this number. I promise he'll help you." Bambam stares into Taeils eyes, trying to read them. He doesn't see anything but sincerity, so he glances at the phone. It displays a number and he quickly stores it into his memory. "Thank you Winnie, I'll be back in a moment. Yall go back," the boy nods at him, pulling the other one with him. They go, looking back to the table. 

Taeil turns back to Bambam, "you call that number and tell him you can help him with his problem. Theres plenty of other people here that fell in love with the wrong person and want to be free again. Just say I gave you his number." Bambam slowly nods at him, his eyes still releasing tears. They've slowed down now, but his face still looks windswept. Taeil wipes his face, caressing it so he can relax. "No matter what, I'll always be here. And don't ignore Jinyoung and Jaebeom either ok? They love you more than I can fathom. They care about you." Bambam looks away, his face sad. 

"I'll check on you later, but I promise I'll be there." Bambam looks at him with wide eyes, making him coo. He squeezes his cheeks as he stands up, "thanks Taeil." He directs his smile to the couple in front of him. "Anytime guys. I'm always here for yall." They nod, letting him move back to his table. They turn back to Bambam, whos staring at Taeils retreating back. "Bambam, Taeils right. We love you more than anything ok? Don't you ever forget that." Jinyoungs voice is soft, not wanting to hurt the other. He looks up at them, fresh tears springing to his eyes. "Yall make it so hard to be mad," he quickly swipes his eyes. He looks back up, letting a small smile spread on his face. The couple stares back, their answering expressions radiant.

Taeil slowly moves back to the table, little snippets of their conversations reaching his ears. He goes to Jaewon, turning his body so he can sit in his lap. He lets his head fall on the table, the thud making the other occupants look at his slumped figure. "Nice of you to join us, I see you're in very high demand." Taeil giggles, the sound muffled by his arms. "I don't know why either, everyone seems to have a problem today." He looks up as he speaks, his eyes falling on Hyuck. He looks back at him with wide eyes, feigning innocence. 

"Why are you looking at me Hyung?" His tone is sweet, eyelashes fluttering. Taeil stares, letting him know he doesn't buy it. He turns back to Jaewon, whos face is guarded. "Whats up with you," his tone makes Jaewon meet his eyes. "Ill talk to you later," he shifts Taeil off of him, standing from the table. He leans down, pressing his lips beneath his ear. Taeil can sense something different about this kiss, feels almost like hes saying goodbye.

Taeil tries to catch his arm as he leaves, but hes too fast. Taeil can feel his chest squeezing together, though he doesn't know why. He watches him walk, his breath becoming a little uneven. A hand is placed over his, making him jump. He turns back and sees Yuta looking at him with concern. From his peripheral vision he can see everyone else turned to him too. He doesn't recognize some of them, but he focuses on Yuta and his moving lips. "Are you ok Illie?" Taeil slowly nods, inching himself over to him. When hes right beside him, he climbs into his lap. He grabs Sichengs hand from beside them and brings it to his thigh, so he can rest it there. The familiar touches make him relax, his breath going back to normal. 

Sicheng watches as Taeil looks at his boyfriend walking away, sees how his chest starts to move faster. He nudges Yuta toward him, prompting him to reach out. Yuta asks if hes ok and Taeils eyes are unfocused, but he still replies. Taeil scoots closer to him and Yuta, then he moves into his bestfriends lap. Sicheng likes the sight of them, thinks they look absolutely adorable. Then his skin heats up when he feels Taeil move his hand to rest on his thigh. Heat floods his palm, travelling up his arm and straight to his cheeks. Yuta notices his face and he smiles, moving one of his hands from around Taeil to poke at it. Sicheng awkwardly laughs, slapping his hand away. 

"Johnny you can sit there, Ill be fine," Taeil gestures to the open seat next to him and Yuta. Johnny carefully sits down, pulling Ten in his lap. Taeyong grumbles, moving to sit on top of the table. Ten lets his head fall on his thighs, using it as a pillow as he turns to look at Taeil. "Are you sure you're good Moonie?" Taeil turns to Ten, his head nodding. He does look better to him, his breathing fine and eyes clear. Taeil looks back to the unfamiliar people across from him, clapping his hands together. "Sorry about all that, but I hear there are three boyfriends of Hyucks and two bestfriends." 

He hears a groan from the other side of Sicheng, looking to see Hyuck sitting down with his head in his hands. "You thought I forgot my beloved baby?" Hyuck turns to scowl at him, switching his seats so hes on the opposite bench with the already squished five people. Taeil hums, patting Sichengs hand as he moves forward to lean on the table. He can feel Yuta move with him, letting his chest rest on his back. The feeling makes a light blush dust his cheeks. 

He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "Ok boyfriends introduce yourself first," he hears his side of the bench laugh at his words, making a small smile light his face. A thinner boy with pale pink hair leans forward, a seat down from him. "I'm Jaemin, Hyucks first boyfriend." The boy next to him scoffs, turning to look at him. "Actually _babe_ we asked him together. Im Jeno," he turns to Taeil when he says his name. The two boys have sharp features, Jaemin has a smile that brightens up the area. Jeno has an eye smile that turns them into half moons. They look pretty, no other word to describe their beauty. 

Taeil hums, turning to the boy Hyuck is sitting next to. "Im Renjun, and Hyuck _asked me_ to be his boyfriend." He has a smile that looks like its hiding secrets, reminding him of Hyuck. He smiles at them, reaching his hand out so he can shake them. He turns to the two boys at the end, "and now the bestfriends." Mark looks up at him, his eyes sparkling, "Im Mark, this is my boyfriend Lucas." Lucas waves his hand, his features moving into a small smile. Taeil lets his eyes trail his face, he looks handsome, the boy next to him perfectly fitting in his arms. He reaches his hand out to him. Lucas shakes it, his big hand completely covering Taeils small one. 

Taeil brings his hand to Mark, and instead of shaking it he brings it close to him, cradling it in both of his. "I really appreciate you doing everything for Hyuck when I couldn't. I owe you a favor." Yuta laughs behind him, sending vibrations through Taeils back. He can also hear Johnny and his boyfriends laughing too. He lets Mark retreat his hands, moving to face Johnny. "And whats so funny bigfoot?" Johnny quickly sobers up, raising his hands. "A Taeil favor is really valuable thats all." Taeil reaches out and pushes him, making Ten stumble off his lap. He answers Tens glare with a smirk, turning back to Mark. "Thank you," Mark nods, a smile on his face. "Hyucks important to me. We got each others backs." Taeil nods, turning his attention to Hyuck. "I like these." Donghyuck smiles at him, "like I knew you would. And since Mark won't, can I use his favor?" 

Taeil turns to Mark, raising his brow. "Absolutely not," his tone completely blank. The whole table rings out in laughter, the different pitches making heads turn. Hyuck stares down at Mark with an open mouth, "I _trusted you_ ," his tone dark. Mark shrugs, leaning back into his boyfriend. They hear a bell ring and no one moves. Taeil looks at the table, "no one has anymore classes?" They all shake their heads, and Taeil gets a sly smile on his face. The look unsettles Johnny and Taeyong, Ten and Sicheng looking at him with curiosity. 

"Yall wanna have some fun?" Yuta laughs, "that usually means we go back to your place." Taeil hits the thigh hes sitting on, "there are children present, shut the fuck up." Yuta laughs again, and this time Sicheng joins him. "Anyways, what do yall think?" Ten smiles at him, nodding at the same time he sits up. "Us three are in, Johnny has to decide for the gremlins." The six boys all turn to him, eyes glaring, which he ignores. He looks at Johnny, eyes pleading. "I guess, but we are not squishing together again." Ten grins, "ok Taeil what do you have planned?" 

"First of all, we will be going back to my apartment. I have something really...interesting I wanna try." Ten wiggles his brows at him, "oh? Like what?" Taeil glares at him, "nothing like that you fricken cat boy." Ten hisses at him, making his hands curl like claws. Taeil rolls his eyes, turning back to the boys. "Johnny said yes but yall dont have to come. I can have you taken somewhere you can spend time together." Before any of them can respond Hyuck speaks for them, "we would love to go with you." Taeil beams at him, "great! Yuta can you give me a ride?" Taeil feels him hum against his back, taking it as confirmation. "Ok Taeyong, you can follow us. Yuta you have two extra seats right?" Sicheng answers for him, his hand gripping Taeils thigh. "Yes, but it could be a tight fit." Taeil blanks out, the feeling of Sichengs big hand gripping him making him shiver. He quickly shakes his head, nodding at Sicheng. "Ok Ten, you're coming with me. And out of yall six," he points to the boys, "decide which other one comes with."

Ten raises his brows at him, Taeil just waves his hand. "We need to talk." He leaves it at that, letting Ten turn back to his own boyfriends. "Hyung, Ill go with yall. They'll ride back with Taeyong." Taeil nods at Hyuck, grabbing Sichengs hand as he stands, lifting him up. Yuta stretches his leg, feeling the blood flow through them again. "Ok ladies, lets go." Taeil links Sichengs hand with his, using it to knock the back of Yutas head as he turns. "We'll see you there bigfoot and Taeyong, Ten and Hyuck lets go." The boys trail after them as they move to the parking lot. Yutas car moves into focus, a red SUV that shines in the sun. Yuta unlocks it and moves to sit down, letting Taeil open the door for Sicheng. He opens the back and climbs in, leaving the door open for the other two. 

Ten slides in then Hyuck, the door slamming shut. "Why do we need to talk Moonie?" Taeil turns to Ten, his face a careful mask, "do you know Yixing?" Ten thinks, his hand coming to rest on Taeils leg. Taeil slides his over Tens legs, letting himself lay back. "Dimples and curly black hair?" Taeil nods, "yeah, Ive seen him around." Taeil hums, "you know any of his cousins?" Ten shakes his head, "well I don't know if they're cousins but I do see him with a boy with green hair." Ten snorts, "he looks like a cabbage patch kid." Taeil stares, "didn't Taeyong used to have green hair?" 

Ten glares at him, "thats different. Anything looks good on him." Taeil rolls his eyes, "anyways. You think you could get me his number?" Ten shrugs, "I can try? Why though?" Taeil sighs, "Kyungsoo told me something interesting. Someone is coming to 'murder' Jongin for what happened." He makes air quotes when he says murder. Ten stares at him with wide eyes, "what the hell? They really won't though right?"

Taeil shakes his head, "theres no way. Anyways I wanna find out who before he does _something_." Ten nods, "Ill ask around." Taeil smiles, reaching up to pat his thigh, "thanks kitty." Ten glares, "shut up." Taeil laughs, turning his attention to Hyuck. Hes watching them with a blank look on his face. "Hyuck? Whats wrong?" Hyuck startles, focusing on the two. "Just how _powerful_ is a Taeil favor?" The question makes them laugh, not expecting that. "Well, how do I put this," he turns to Ten, asking for help. He comes to his aid, "think of it as money. A favor from Taeil is worth as much as a thousand dollar bill. Rarer than a two dollar bill too." Hyuck nods, "how far does it get you?" Taeil raises his brows, "as far as you need." Hyuck sits back, deep in thought. Taeil raises a brow, "why?"

Hyuck looks back at him. "Mark won't know what to do with it. I, on the otherhand, am very creative." He lapses into a thoughtful silence after that, his mouth an adorable pout that makes Taeil coo internally. 

Ten and Taeil turn to each other, amusement on their faces. "Illie, we're almost there. But I have to ask, why didn't you take your car?" Taeil sighs at Yutas words, his heart dropping. "Jaewon actually brought me," his tone sad. Ten looks over at him, "whats up with that? Why did he leave so suddenly?" Taeil shrugs, "I don't know. He just said we needed to talk." Sicheng turns to him, "that doesn't sound good coming from a boyfriend." 

Taeil quickly shakes his head, "we're not together. Hes just helping me with a long term problem." Sicheng whips his head around to Yuta, smacking him on the shoulder. "Hey!" Sicheng glares at him, "you told me that was his boyfriend!" Yuta turns to look at him, eyes wide. "I thought he was!" Taeil snorts at them, "my love life is not that important." Sicheng turns to him, "it is when you're you." Taeil frowns at him, watching as he moves to the front again.

"Hes right you know. We can never tell with you. Like with Jongin and Kyungsoo? I didn't know you and him used to fool around," his eyebrows wiggle at Taeil. He laughs, shoving his shoulder. "It was back when me and Jongin first met, he introduced us." Ten nods then quickly stops, "wait. That means you were with him or whatever when they were gonna get together?" 

Taeil nods, "actually I was the one who set them up. Their relationship is open." Ten slowly nods, "huh. Small world." Taeil giggles at him. "You know what? Since Jaewons being mean, Im going to invite someone." Ten raises his brows, "are you sure?" Taeil ignores him, pulling out his phone. He quickly scrolls through his hundreds of contacts, stopping at one with a triumphant smile. He presses the call button, moving it to his ear, waiting. 

Ten listens to the other voice, unable to make it out. "Hey, guess who," Taeils voice is low and sultry. Ten can guess now why the boys come to him. Taeil lets out a laugh, full of honey. "Yes. I actually called to ask if you wanna come chill with me and some friends." He lets out another chuckle, "yes with friends. They'll leave later though." Ten can see Sicheng turn in his seat, staring at the phone. "Good! Ill text you the address. See you later," he lets his voice mellow out, then hangs up. "Who was that?" Taeil turns to look in the rearview mirror, making eye contact with Yuta. "Surprise," he winks at him, returning to his phone. 

"Can I know Hyung?" Hyuck rejoins them, his adorable pout aimed at Taeil. Taeil smiles at him, moving to bop his nose, "no." He laughs when he moves back, "you'll see when we get to my apartment, which shouldn't be long now right?" He aims the question at Yuta. "Yea, this is the street to pull into your lot." Taeil turns back content. "How do you remember everyone's name hyung?" Taeil laughs, "my mind is mighty." Ten snorts, Hyuck joining him. "Sure, you only remember so you don't accidentally scream out the wrong one." Taeil gasps, "shut up!" But hes laughing too, so it doesn't phase Ten. 

Sicheng listens to them talk, his chest tightening with the realization that Taeil had more experience than he knew. He knows he shouldn't be surprised from the way Taeil was touching him, but he cant help it. Taeil really was magic, he needs to ask about the next time that Taeil can meet. Yuta and his one year anniversary was coming up, and he wanted Yuta to remember it. He looks over at him driving, the light hitting his perfect face. He sighs in adoration, happy he had him. He cant help but feel an emptiness though, like theres something missing from their relationship. He lets it drop, burrowing the feelings down. He feels the car turn, darkness settling over the car. Yuta drives until hes parked in a spot by Taeils unmistakable porsche. A second later another car pulls up beside them. 

They file out slowly, the unmistakable sounds of someone hitting a seat, and a small scream echoing in the lot. Taeil looks over at Taeyongs car where Hyucks friends are struggling to squeeze out. That is until he sees Renjun push someone away from the door and climb over them. Jeno steps out after, holding his hand out so Jaemin can pick himself up. He looks back inside and sees Mark crawling out the other door. "Theres two doors you know that right?" Johnnys voice says to the group crowding in front of him. Renjun shrugs, walking forward to stare at Taeils car, "I wanted to see this pretty baby." 

Taeil moves to join him, "shes gorgeous right?" Renjun nods enthusiastically, "what do you do hyung? This car could pay for my whole tutition." Taeil laughs, running his hands through the air. "I do something special, but I have other things that help me too." Renjun turns to look at him with a curios expression, he just taps his nose at him. He looks around the eleven people all talking amongst themselves, before clearing his throat to get attention. "Follow me ladies." 

He turns on his heel, leading them into the elevator at the end of the parking garage. He waits for everyone to push in, then makes room for himself so he can push the button to his floor. "If this elevator gets stuck, Johnny I blame your fatass and unnecessary height." Yutas words ring out, laughter from everyone covering Johnnys initial reply. "Ok papa smurf, just stay up here where I can see you." The elevator busts out in another round of laughter, Yutas smiling face bright from the jab. 

The elevator dings, everyone pushing their way out. "Damn someones hot ass breath made my neck heat up." Taeil turns to Ten whos rubbing his neck. "Weren't you the first one in?" Ten turns away, "no," his tone haughty. Taeil laughs, moving so he can get to his door. He quickly unlocks it and lets everyone in. Hes about to close it when he sees someone coming down the hall, looking at the walls. He shouts out to him, "hey!" The tall boy turns to him, a smile lighting up his face, "Taeil!" He gestures for him to come in, closing the door behind him. He walks with him to the living room, where everyone is spread out. 

"Everyone look who I invited!" The small crowd turns to him, "Hyungwon?" The boys from school all say his name, to which he nods. "Since Jaewons acting weird, hes my date for tonight." Taeil moves to the only available spot in the room, the small reclining chair. He lets Hyungwon sit and perches himself on the arm of it. 

Mark is sitting next to Hyuck on the floor, his boyfriend laid out beside him. He leans to whisper in Hyucks ear, "dude. How many boys does Taeil know?" Hyuck turns to whisper, "Johnny told me he has a nickname at the school. So everyone probably knows him." Marks eyes widen, "hes worse than Hendery back home." Hyuck laughs, nodding before he turns away. 

Taeil is clapping his hands to get their attention, "ok we're gonna play a game. Its going to be kind of like truth or dare, but make it _extreme_. But for the kids, I need to know if yall are ok with a 18 plus centric?" The boys all turn to each other, communicating. Renjun speaks up for them, "we're all over twenty, we'll be fine." Taeil nods, "ok. To make things even more interesting, Im gonna have everyone come up with two truths and two dares." 

The room breaks out in excited mumbles, turning back to Taeil when he talks again. "It can be anything except for the obvious that could lead to bodily harm. And no cheating or whatever with partners unless both couples agree that its ok." Jeno looks up at him at that, confused. "What do you mean?" Taeil turns his attention down to him, "like if it said to make out with the person to your left. And if its Lucas, Mark and all your boyfriends have to agree thats its ok." Jeno nods, understanding now. Taeil walks out of the room and leaves to get pieces of paper and some pens. 

The rooms noise escalates, everyone thinking out loud what to write down. Ten, Taeyong, and Johnny are conversing. Talking about the cheating rule. "I trust yall 100 percent, so if yall want to do a dare like that, I wouldn't mind." Johnny nods at Tens words, "I won't care either, as long as yall come home to me." His voice makes the other two laugh, nuzzling into his sides. "Then I don't care either. I love yall too much to get jealous over some game." Taeyong says, leaning up and kissing both of his boyfriends. 

Jaemin is watching them from his seat in Jenos lap, contemplating. He looks at Jeno, "would you care if I did something like that?" Jeno looks up at him, stoic face animated with adoration. "Of course not, I love you, you love me. Theres nothing that could tear us apart." Jaemin smiles, "well, then I don't need to worry either. Do you think Jun or Hyuck will though?" Jeno shakes his head, "nah. Theyre the chillest people ever." 

Hyuck and Renjun are laid out on the floor, hands linked. "Would you care?" "No, its just a game. Would you?" Hyuck shakes his head, "nah, it _is_ just a game." The two boys look over at Mark and Lucas, where Mark is talking to him, using his hands alot. 

"Its just a game ok? This is our chance to get a taste of college. But if you don't want to we wont agree." Lucas stares at his boyfriend, seeing how happy he is to be in this environment. "If it makes you happy I dont care. I know you won't run off with one of them anyways." Mark laughs, "of course not, you're the only one for me." 

Sicheng is sitting next to Yuta, curled under his arm, attention on the boys on the floor. "Babe?" Yuta hums, "Would you be ok with me doing the dares?" Yuta moves to look at him, "do you want to do the dares?" Sicheng blushes, "well I dont want everyone to think we're losers or something." Yuta laughs, "I know we're not. But if you want to I don't mind. Ill do them too." Sicheng nods, leaning up to press a long kiss to his lips. 

Taeil moves back into the room, carrying a hat and papers and pens. He passes them out and gives everyone two minutes to write their dares and truths. He moves to the kitchen and looks through his cupboard, searching for his alcohol. When he finds a clear bottle of vodka, he takes it out and brings out some shot glasses. He carries them back into the living room, placing them in full view in front of everyone on the coffee table. He sits back next to Hyungwon, peeking at his dares. 

Hyungwon notices and moves away laughing. "No peeking!" Taeil giggles, returning to his own sheet. He folds his papers and puts them in the hat, passing it around the room. While everyone folds and tears the sheets he explains the rules. "Ok so nothing that can cause harm, and everyone is allowed to skip however many times they want. Catch is for each one you skip, you have to take three shots. Each one you do is only one. Now about the cheating things, is everyone here agreeing that them or their partners can do them?" Everyone nods, making him smile. "Good! Ok so hand me the hat. Everyones good? Ok who wants to go first?" 

No one moves, then Hyungwon lets out a sigh. "Ill go, give me the hat." Taeil smiles, handing it to him. He digs around before he pulls out a slip of paper. He unfolds it and reads it aloud for everyone to hear. "Kinkiest thing you've ever done?" Everyone oohs at that, watching as he moves in his seat as he thinks. "I think, sex toys in public. Had to be quiet and fulfill both of us." They all laugh, some teasing being directed at him. Taeil leans to whisper in his ear, "we can experiment." His eyes glint as he moves back, moving to pour out his shot. Hyungwon toasts to him, quickly throwing it back. The burn makes his face twist, but he swallows it all. 

Hyungwon passes the hat to the boys below, Mark and Lucas. Mark draws first. "Wildest place you've ever had sex?" His cheeks turn bright red, making them laugh. "Well, wildest would be in...class?" His friends gasp at him, turning to stare at him with shocked eyes. "No way!" Hyucks face is amazed. Mark nods, his face a tomato. "Take a shot now Markie!" Taeil laughs as he hands it to him. Mark takes it and lightly sips it. He purses his lips at the taste, quickly just downing it. He hands the hat to Lucas, whos staring at him in concern. Mark waves him off, gesturing to the hat. 

Lucas sticks his hand in the hat, pulling out a paper with hard indentions. "Seven minutes in heaven." Everyone makes sounds of exclamations, watching as Lucas lips tilt in a smile. "Closet is the first door on the right," Taeil wiggles his brows at him. Lucas stands and grabs a blushing Mark. They disappear in the hall and Taeil yells out that hes starting the timer. Taeil leans down into Hyungwon, letting his hands travel. He can feel his hands move to the inside of his thigh, making him shiver. "You really wanna change my kinkiest thing?" Taeil looks at him, eyes low. "Why not?" Hyungwon smirks up at him, moving his hand further up his leg. 

Yuta is watching the two boys on the chair with poorly veiled disappointment. All he knows is that he wishes that were him instead. He sighs, moving his hand to lift Sichengs face to him. He presses a deep kiss to his lips, letting his lips fit themselves to his. He feels Sichengs hand travel under his shirt, making goosebumps rise on his sensitive skin. Its like something shifted in their relationship the day Sicheng moaned, they're more touchy now. Yuta enjoys every second they're together even more, Sicheng slowly revealing more sides to himself hes never seen. They're interrupted by Taeil calling out to the closet that the timer is up. A minute later the boys walk out and their clothes and hair are clearly messed up, fixed hastily. Taeil winks at Lucas as he hands him his shot. "Damn Mark, your shirt looks inside out." Mark quickly moves his hands to his shirt, hearing Jenos words. "Just kidding," he laughs at his expression, turning to Renjun who has the hat now. 

Renjun sticks his hand in the hat, swirling it around. He pulls out a paper, eyes wide when he reads it. "Teachers called and said you were bad in class, spend the next round in timeout. But in the person to your lefts lap." Renjun giggles, throwing the paper as he moves to sit in Hyucks lap. Donghyuck wraps his arms around his waist, adjusting him so they're both comfortable. Lucas pours him the shot this time, and he downs it with no theatrics. He passes the hat to Hyuck, who pulls out the paper in front of his body. 

"Undress to your under clothes, every piece of cloth you want to keep is a shot. Includes accessories." Hyuck sighs, weighing his options. Hes not that confident about his stomach, deciding to take a shot for his shirt. He moves Renjun off of him and strips his lower body to his boxers. He hears wolf whistles and it makes him laugh. "Im keeping the shirt," hes greeted by boos, making him laugh harder. He pours out a shot, shooting it down his throat, then pours another one and throws it back just as fast. He sits back down, Renjun settling himself more careful than before. Hes aware of the thin barrier between him and Hyuck. 

Hyuck passes the hat to Jaemin on the couch, trying not to jostle Renjun and get _excited_. Jaemin moves his hand around, pulling out a paper with pretty writing. "Keep your hand on the very inner thigh of the person next to you for the next round." He looks over at Yuta whos staring at the paper, he looks at him and shrugs, moving his leg closer to him. Jaemin slowly puts his hand on his thigh, a couple inches below his waist. He moves it to the inside slowly, can feel his muscles twitching. Yuta shivers, "your hand is cold as fuck." The room bursts out in laugher, Jaemins face light pink. Renjun pours his shot this time, handing it to his free hand. Jaemin takes a light sip, almost spitting it out. He forces the rest of it to go down, holding his nose when its in his mouth. He reaches the hat back so Jeno can take it. 

Jeno lightly tugs it from his grasp, quickly pulling out a slip. "Whats more exciting? Make up sex or angry sex?" Jeno flicks the paper to Renjun, "angry sex. Excuse to be rougher." He smirks, all the other players laughing. "Also has to depend on context. I love some jealousy." He wiggles his brows at the giggling crowd. Jaemin leans forward to get his shot, almost spilling it all. Jeno laughs as he takes it from him, quickly throwing it back. Yuta takes the hat from his outstretched hand, pushing his hand in.

"Non partner has to lick whipped cream from your body, area of their choice." Yutas voice gets higher as he reads, looking down at Sicheng. Sicheng shrugs, nodding at him. He turns back to the crowd, some looking away. Tens smiling at him real hard, and he can see Johnny laughing in his hand. He rolls his eyes, "whos up," he asks a smile on his face. Taeil looks at the crowd, no one moving. He stands, "Ill go," he tells him, his voice silky. The surrounding people ooh, the boys on the floor anticipating. Ten looks at Taeil with a smirk, winking as he moves to the kitchen. "Do I have to leave my hand here?" Jaemins voice is a little embarrassed, before Yuta can respond, Hyungwons voice rings out. "It did say the _whole_ round." Jaemin sighs, falling back on Jeno who lets out a short huff. 

Taeil returns with a bottle of whip cream, condensation dripping down the sides from the fridge. Sicheng moves away from Yuta so he can watch them, head resting in his palm. Hyungwon is leaned forward, elbows on his knees, eyes dark. Taeil moves in front of Yuta, dropping to his knees. "Thats a bold position Moonie," Tens voice rings with humor. Taeil giggles, flipping him off, "isn't that what Im known for?" Taeil moves his hand to Yutas shirt, lifting it to just below his upper chest. He has defining muscles, creating ridges along his smooth skin. 

Taeils mouth waters, before he looks up at Sicheng. Sichengs eyes are swirling with energy from looking at the two, snapped out of it by Taeils voice. "Since this is your boyfriend, Ill let you put the whip cream on him." Taeil rests on his heels, giving the can to Sicheng. Sicheng raises his brows, before he leans to look down at Yutas abdomen. He puts the tip of the can on his skin, making him flinch. "Damn thats cold," Yutas voice has a tremor in it, making giggles erupt from the crowd.

Sicheng presses the nozzle, drizzling it on his stomach. It forms almost perfect triangles, moving up and down his muscles. "Thats good," he winks down at Taeil, laughter bubbling past his lips. Taeil smiles at him, settling his arms on Yutas thighs, avoiding Jaemins hand. He slowly leans forward and sticks out his tongue, lightly touching the cream. Yuta flinches, making him move back. "Calm down, its not like Im gonna bite you." Ten snorts, "dont trust him Yuta." Taeil rolls his eyes, moving back to run his tongue over the sweet treat. He licks a thick stripe over it, letting his tongue barely touch Yutas trembling form. 

He hears him suck in a breath, moving back down to lick more of it. He presses his tongue flat on his stomach, leaving a wet stripe from where the cream was. He can hear the whoops from the people around him, a smile forming on his face. His tongue trails over the pattern, Yutas breathing making his stomach move more rapidly. 

Yutas hand hovers over his hair, not knowing if that was pushing it. He lets it drop to his side, landing on Sichengs thigh. Taeils tongue is like a cats, moving in an expert like way. The wet feeling is making his whole body shiver, especially because he can see _Taeil_ doing it to him. He can feel his hand tighten on Sichengs thigh, trying to escape the pleasurable feeling from Taeil. He doesn’t want to let it show on his face and give away just how much he likes it. His teeth bite down on his bottom lip, playing with it. 

Taeil likes the feeling of Yutas trembling legs and how his stomach is rolling back and forth. He presses his lips on the rest of the cream, sucking it in to his mouth. He licks the spot, moving back to see the light hickey there. He smirks, rocking back on his heels and jumping up. He turns and pours a shot, handing it to Yuta before moving back to sit with Hyungwon. Hyungwon doesn’t let him on the chair, instead pulling him on his lap. He giggles, leaning back into the crevice of the arm. He can feel his hands travel to underneath his shirt, his long fingers making him shiver. 

Yuta shakily takes the shot, the burn making him focus more. He shudders, setting the glass back down, handing the hat to Sicheng. Sicheng takes it, rummaging his hand around. He pulls out a slip, “swallow or spit?” His face turns red, but he mumbles out an answer, “swallow.” Yuta pinches his cheek, the surrounding crowd giggling, some tipsy others sober. Yuta pours him a shot, watching the way his neck moves as he throws it back. Sicheng stretches his hand out with the hat, extending it to Taeyong on his side. Taeyong grabs it with nimble fingers, plucking the first paper he feels. 

”Spin a bottle and whoever it lands on, perform a sexy lap dance for thirty seconds.” Taeyong looks affronted, but his boyfriends are laughing. “Wow babe, someone knew you were practicing.” Taeyong gasps and hits Johnny, “shut up!” Everyone around them laughs harder, making Taeyongs face heat up. Taeil stands, letting Hyungwons hands drop, moving to the kitchen. “I’m prepared, hold on,” Taeil trails his fingers on Taeyongs shoulder as he passes. A light shiver runs down his spine, making him pout. “This is embarrassing,” Johnny laughs at him, patting his thigh. “You can skip and take the three shots, but we all know you’re a lightweight.” Taeyong huffs, “Ill probably do something way worse if I take them.” Ten giggles at him, patting his shoulder from around Johnny. 

Taeil returns with an empty bottle, the beer label on the side glinting in the light. He clears the stuff from his table, putting the alcohol and shot glasses on the small night stand next to his couch. He places the bottle on its side, gesturing to Taeyong. “Whenever you’re ready,” he moves back to sit on Hyungwon, grabbing his hands so he can wrap them around his waist. Taeyong grumbles, leaning forward to spin it. It twists a full two turns, coming to a stop at the small chair. Taeil and Hyungwon look up at him, smiles making their faces turn sly. “What do you know? I did manage to steal him,” Taeils voice rings with amusement. Ten laughs, “for thirty seconds. And you’re with Hyungwon, so it doesn’t count.” Taeil giggles, making the crowd lighten up. “I have to do it for both of y’all then?” Taeil nods, Hyungwon just smiles, his long hair covering his eyes. “Fine, someone start a timer.” 

Taeyong stands, moving in front of the two boys, who are staring up at him with amusement. “Ok love, tell me when,” Johnnys voice echoes back to him, making him clear his head. He has to mentally prepare for this so he doesn’t black out from embarrassment, especially doing it for someone like _Taeil_. He takes a deep breath, “ok go.” He hears a small ding, and he moves his body to place his hands on Taeil and Hyungwons thighs, running them up and down. He slowly squats down, gently swaying his hips, his hands moving back up. He slowly stands, swaying. He lets his hand travel over Hyungwons arm, his other lightly trailing Taeils chest. He moves them, lightly making patterns, his eyes closed so he doesn’t explode from the embarrassment. He moves them to lightly settle over both of their abdomens, right over the waistbands of their jeans. He hears one of them suck in a breath, satisfied at the reaction. He can hear everyone around him making cheers, his face burning red. “Times up!” Taeyong immediately moves back, awkward laughter leaving him. 

He opens his eyes, retreating to his spot next to Johnny. He glances over at the two boys, big smiles lighting up their faces. He lets a small smile escape him, making the two laugh. Ten hands him a shot, he sighs, downing it before he can think about what he just did. The burn relieves him, already feeling a light tingling. “Taeyong the dance major, using his skills to tease unsuspecting people.” Taeyong groans, flicking off Yuta. “I didn’t know this would happen. Besides, you all got a treat, that’s for my boyfriends, not yall.” Yuta laughs, the deep sound reverberating around them. Sicheng moves his hand to cover his mouth, “if you could you would.” Everyone laughs, a light blush dusting Yutas cheeks. Sicheng removes his hand, a smirk lingering on his face. “Winnie, you’re supposed to have my back.” Sicheng shrugs, turning his attention to Johnny who’s holding the hat now. 

Johnny clears his throat, commanding attention. He moves his hand around, picking a paper from the very bottom. “write a clothes appropriate fantasy and chose two people to act it out.” Johnnys voice is deep, the words contrasting to his face that’s twisted in a bit of disgust. “A fantasy?” His tone makes the crowd laugh, Mark and Hyuck clinging to each other from the force of it. “I think you should take a shot before you do it. So you can feel a little buzzed atleast.” Jenos voice rises from behind Jaemin, making Johnny huff. Ten beams, “baby! That would make it better!” He quickly grabs a glass, pouring some out for Johnny. He tips it to his mouth, making him drink it. Johnny gulps it down so he doesn’t soil his shirt, reaching for the left over bits of paper. 

”Wait, what kind of fantasy? Like a sexual one or just something playful?” Johnnys voice is high, not really wanting to do either. He sucks at using his words, prefer to work out things with his body. “Well since this is extreme and we’ve already seen a strip dance and half naked boys. Go ahead and do a sexual fantasy.” Hyungwon speaks up, his hands visible through the front of Taeils shirt. The crowd mumbles assent, Johnny moving to kneel by the table so he can write. He scribbles a couple lines down, pausing every other second. His face reddens, but he continues. When he’s done, he lets the pencil fall, sitting back in his seat. “I don’t wanna chose someone that’s kinda awkward. I’ll spin the bottle, that person can pick the other one.” No one disagrees so he reaches and spins the bottle still on the table. The momentum doesn’t carry it far, spinning once before slowing down. It’s pointed straight at Sicheng, who’s face has reddened too. 

Johnny gives a light chuckle, handing his paper to him. He reads the paper, Yuta peaking over his shoulder. Yutas eyes widen when he moves back, a little shocked Johnny came up with something like that. Sichengs mouth forms a little ‘O’ as he looks up. “What does it say Winnie?” Taeil asks him the question, he doesn’t know why but it makes him blush more. “Strip someone using only your teeth.” The crowd gives little gasps, giggles erupting from the tipsy party goers. “Sicheng you have to pick the person you do it to.” Sicheng nods at Johnnys words, already knowing who he wants to do it to. He lets his hand trail on Yutas thigh, the one without Jaemins hand wedged in between. “Since you have to do Jaemins dare, I’ll just do it with someone else.” He glances up shyly, making eye contact with Taeil from across the room. “Taeil?” Someone wolf whistles and it makes his face heat up more, moving to his neck and ears now. 

Taeils eyes widen when he hears his name, a smirk finding its way on his lips. His luck today just kept getting better and better. He doesn’t mind doing the dare, but doing it in front of everyone would be something _else_. He doesn’t let his face show any emotion, letting a careful smile replace the smirk. “Well Winnie, if you wanted me naked so badly you could’ve told me.” Sicheng gasps, his hands moving to his eyes, “stop!” His voice is whiny, and it takes him back to that night in his apartment, how willing he was in his hands, how needy he’d been for a simple touch. It makes his eyes low, gaze piercing the couple opposite him. He feels Hyungwons hands still under his shirt, “first Hyungwon has to stop feeling me up.” Hyungwon chuckles, letting his hands fall from his chest, the buttons clinking. “It’s a free treat, is it not?” Taeil giggles. He perches himself in between Hyungwon, making his legs spread. “Ok Winnie, whenever you want.” 

Sichengs face is still beet red, but he moves to kneel before the chair. He places his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning forward with his eyes closed. He doesn’t really want to see what he’s doing and accidentally make a fool of himself like he did with Taeil before. He trusts his lips to find the buttons of his shirt, and his tongue to maneuver it out of the clasp. He can hear the mutterings of the room, but it seems like static as he concentrates on his task. 

He slowly moves down his chest, the open buttons his trail. He barely peeks out, and can see Taeils golden skin. There’s a few bruises, or hickeys, staining his skin every couple of inches. Sichengs had already disappeared, so there’s no way these were from him. He feels his chest clench, clamping his eyes. He can feel the shirt flapping open more and more, making it harder to open the last few buttons. So he leans forward, using his teeth to pull the shirt closer to him, and Taeil lets out a little gasp. Pleasing Sicheng that he caught him off guard, smiling as he pulls the last button undone. He pulls away, a small grin lighting his face. 

Taeil let’s his shirt stay open, watching as Sicheng moves back to sit with Yuta. He glances down at his torso, hickeys various shades and sizes on full display. “Taeil hyung, did you get beat up or what?” Jaemin is the one who asks, his eyes wide in shock as he looks at his chest. He laughs at him, feeling all eyes shift to his bare torso. “Something like that, it felt good more than it hurt,” he winks at Jaemin, who blushes. Jeno laughs behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Illie you really are the worst of us,” Tens tone is full of laughter, his eyes dancing with giddiness. 

”Everyone’s seen Jongin before too, don’t be so surprised.” His words make the room chuckle, all the younger boys stealing glances at him. He doesn’t close his shirt, sitting more comfortably on Hyungwon and flopping back. He feels his hands travel to his chest, lightly tracing patterns. “Winnie since you did the dare, I think you should take a shot with Johnny.” 

Yuta snaps his neck to Taeil, trying hard not to stare. “He’s a lightweight, are you trying to see him go crazy?” Taeil laughs, “maybe. Besides it will only be his second one, you’ll be the designated driver if it comes down to it.” Yuta huffs, but doesn’t protest as Taeyong hands him a drink. “On three Sicheng,” Johnny holds his glass to his lips, waiting for the other. He nods at him, raising his glass, “one, two, three.” He throws the liquid back, shivering as it burns its way down. Johnnys drink almost slips out of his hand as Sicheng rushes through the numbers. He manages to get it all down, contorting his face as he does. “God that’s strong, I don’t know how y’all do it.” Ten coos at his boyfriend, stroking his face. “Because we don’t remember how it tastes in the morning.” 

His words make laughter erupt again, “Johnny hyung I thought you were a party animal?” Mark asks the question, his big eyes turned to him. “I am, but I down beer more than this,” he gestures to the alcohol next to him. “It’s not too bad, just gotta get used to it,” Hyucks voice rises from behind Renjun. His head is rested on his shoulder, his bare legs curled onto Marks thighs. “And how would you know dearest cousin?” Hyuck laughs, “I’ve been to parties before, not with college students but I have.” Johnny raises a brow at him, about to speak before he’s cut off by Ten. “My turn, give me the hat baby.” He holds his hand out, his eyes compelling Johnny to hand it over. “We’ll discuss this later,” his voice stern, but a smile on his lips. “No you won’t, I don’t drink just to sleep.” Ten giggles as Johnny pats his thigh, his smile more sly. 

Taeil mimes gagging, his body leaning forward to mimic throwing up. Ten turns to him with raised brows, “oh like you’re any better. Look at your chest,” he gestures to his bare friend, tone annoyed. “Ah you know I love you Tennie,” he blows a kiss to him which he catches. He holds his hand in the air, throwing it down and stomping on the air. Taeil gasps, his hand landing on his chest, offended. Ten rolls his eyes, digging back through the hat. He pulls out a slip, “get blindfolded and have everyone move to one side of the room. Walk and the first person you touch you have to kiss.” Tens voice gets more playful as he reads, “y’all really wanted stuff to happen here.” Everyone laughs, interrupted by Ten again. “But I was the one who wrote this, I wanted it to be Taeil.” Taeil snorts, turning back to him, “fate of luck is on my side.” Ten giggles, standing up and pulling Johnny with him. 

”I know you have a mask Taeil, go ahead and get it for me.” Taeil smiles, and doesn’t protest. He stands from Hyungwon, his open shirt trailing behind him. “See how he didn’t disagree?” Hyucks voice travels through the crowd, small noises of laughter go through them. “Real question is which one he'll chose,” Yutas tone is smooth, Sicheng looking over to glance at his expression. It’s blank, but his lips are turned up in a smirk. Sicheng raises a brow, but doesn’t question him. ] 

Taeil returns, still not clothed. He’s holding some fabrics in his hand, a bundle of black. He moves to stand in front of ten, holding them out to him. “Choose one, these will completely blind you so no cheating.” Ten arches his brows, “they’re not dirty are they?” Taeil laughs, “no. I used them a couple days ago and they were washed.” Ten fake gags, “I didn’t need to know that.” He pulls a mask as he talks. It’s thick, a velvety fabric that flows smoothly through his hands. “This ones good,” he hums out. He glances around everyone, “ok you need to spread out. I’ll just go to this side and whenever yall are good let me know and I’ll walk.” No one protests, low murmuring coming from them. 

Ten moves to the wall closest to the tv, tying the blindfold in place when he’s leaning against it. It turns so dark, he can’t even see any light filtering through the sides. He lets out a small laugh, Taeil knew what he was doing with this. He hears shuffling and some talking, then everyone’s silent. He hears a voice call out to him, “whenever you’re ready.” It sounds like it’s in the center of the room, so he follows the sound. He inches forward slowly, aware of the small giggles from the crowd. He reaches his hands out, making grabbing motions. He almost stumbles when he hits his shin on something hard. “Fuck,” he curses out, earning a big laugh from the crowd. He’s to busy being in pain to acknowledge it though. 

When he regains his composure, he begins to move again. He edges forward with the toe of his shoe first, so he won’t hit something again. The silent room is kind of intimidating him so he voices his thoughts, “if I kiss you, we are obligated to make out for at least 10 seconds.” The crowd let’s out gasps and words that get lost in his laughter. He smiles, happy to hear something other than breathing. He keeps making his way forward and his hand hits something. It’s kind of hard, but also warm, most definitely a chest. He hums as he moves his hands up the torso, resting on their face. He hears little giggles, but he doesn’t let that stop him. 

He moves closer so they could be eye to eye if he could see. He clears his throat, “did you know that our brains have neurons that enable us to find lips even in complete darkness?” He doesn’t give the person a chance to respond, leaning in and placing his lips on theirs. Their warm and placed higher than his head, making him lean up to stay there. The person is tense at first, keeping their hands to themselves. Then after a second he relaxes, responding with enthusiasm to Ten. 

Ten holds up his hands, counting down. He continues to get lost in the kiss, aware of the mumblings and the count down. He swipes his tongue across the persons bottom lip, and they immediately part. He pushes his way inside, meeting their tongue with excitement. Whoever this was, obviously knew how to kiss. He licks along the walls of his mouth, and he can hear the person let out a light moan. He hums back, removing his tongue and using the last second to linger in the warmth. When all his fingers are down, he pulls away. He reaches up to pull the cover off, the bright light hitting his eyes. He blinks a little to get the black dots to disappear. When he focuses, he’s facing a chest, so he looks up. He almost bursts out laughing when Lucas is staring back at him with red cheeks. 

He does giggle out lightly, “you’re a good kisser.” Lucas awkwardly chuckles, his hand coming to rest on his neck, “thanks?” Ten beams, turning to the rest of the crowd. Johnny and Taeyong are next to each other, matching smirks on their faces. He almost shivers in delight, ready for the rest of the night. He steps away from Lucas, clapping him on the shoulder as he goes to his two boyfriends. “Sorry Mark, he’s definitely a cherry knotter,” he winks at Mark as he passes by. Mark just stares, a nervous laugh escaping him. Mark moves to stand by his boyfriend, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “What’s a cherry knotter?” Lucas laughs, before angling his lips to his ear. “It’s someone who can tie a cherry stem with only their tongue.” Marks eyes go wide, his mouth forming a small O. “Can you do that?” Lucas smiles, moving his lips to press a light kiss to the others, still on an adrenaline rush.

Marks eyes widen at the touch, but he has no time to respond because Lucas is already leaning back. Mark eyes him, curiosity evident in them. "I can actually," Mark smiles at his words. "You learn something new everyday," he hums out. Lucas laughs a deep throaty sound, turning to the crowd thats around Ten. He nudges Mark towards them, keeping his hand on the small of his back. When they approach, Donghyuck is talking to Ten. "How'd you know that fact?" He has a small smile on his face, his raised brow making him look mischievous. 

Ten smiles back, "I've gone down the rabbit hole of Wikipedia plenty of times." Hyuck giggles, using Renjuns shoulder next to him to steady himself. Taeyong speaks next, his eyes a little unfocused. "Hes lying, he likes roleplay." Ten gasps, his face turning red as he gapes at Taeyong. Taeyongs eyes widen, "oops?," his tone confused. Johnny laughs at him, guiding them back to the couch. Jenos voice rises from the noise, "nothing wrong with roleplay."

Jaemin hits his shoulder as the others continue to laugh, Jenos face bright with amusement. They slowly disperse, moving back to their seats. When everyones together, Taeil speaks from his spot on Hyungwons lap. "The hat please," he holds his hand out to Ten. His shirt is now barely buttoned up, still open to reveal most of his torso. Ten looks around his spot, careful not to spill the shot of alcohol in his hands. He finds it wedged in the seat, crushed between his and Johnnys legs. Taeil takes it from him, "god damn. You killed it," his voice teasing. Ten rolls his eyes, taking his shot and flicking him off with his other hand. Taeil giggles, taking a slip from inside. He pulls it out then reads aloud for everyone, "2 bodyshots." Taeil smiles harder, flicking the paper onto the table, "I like these dares." The crowd lightly laughs, watching as he moves back to his kitchen. 

He returns with a lime and a small saltshaker, "come over here kids." The group follows him to his dining area, watching as he clears some items from his table. Sicheng is running his hand over the table, frowning when he feels indentions. He looks down at it, inspecting the wood, seeing scratches. The table is worn, so it most likely doesn't take much to carve into it. He speaks up, "what happened to your table Illie?" Taeil glances over at him, turning back to his task, "Jaewon," he hums out. Sicheng slowly nods, his question not really being answered. It seems that Mark and Renjun get it, laughing silently into their palms. 

Taeil places the items on the table, sifting his eyes through his group of friends. He reaches into the crowd, pulling a hand towards him. Hyungwon moves past them, a cheeky smile on his face. Taeil grins at him, moving him to the table and patting the wood. "Lay down, I got you." Hyungwon does a sort of huff, pulling himself onto the table. He leans back, his palms supporting his weight so he can make eye contact with Taeil. He lets his legs dangle from the side, his toes barely touching the floor. "Yuta can you go pick out a drink for me? They're in the same spot as always." Yuta nods, turning away from the hard to watch scene playing out in front of him. While he waits, Taeil slowly pulls Hyungwons shirt up and above his head. Theres a few wolf-whistles from the crowd, making them throw their heads back in laughter.

Hyungwons stomach is very defined, his muscles rippling as he moves them in a wave. It makes some of them let out soft oohs, Hyungwons smile not leaving his face. Yuta returns with a small bottle, nudging Taeil with it. Taeil thanks him as he grabs it, taking the small shot glass from him. He lightly pushes Hyungwon, making him gently fall back.

He leans over his figure, placing the lime in his mouth. Hyungwons eyes are hooded as he watches Taeil move away, the lime dribbling in his mouth. He grabs the salt shaker from the other side of the table, listening to the chatter of his friends. He pours some of it on Hyungwons stomach, making a line near his naval. It makes his stomach cave in some, making him giggle as pours a shot into his glass.

He throws it down, quickly leaning down to suck the salt off Hyungwon. He swallows some of it, moving his lips up and grasping the lime stuck between Hyungwons lips, lightly kissing him. He gulps the juices down with the rest of his shot, no dramatic flair or anything. He does lick his lips, moving to pour more salt on the other. This time he makes a small pile out of it, right above his belly button. He pours another shot, placing the lime back between Hyungwons lips. He brings the shot to his lips, tossing it back, then bringing them down to the salt. He sucks it up, making a light hickey appear. He moves back to Hyungwons head, taking the lime in his mouth, letting some of the drink drip inside his mouth. He leans back, swallowing it down and watching as Hyungwon moves to sit up. He turns to the crowd, slamming the glass upside down on the table, placing the lime next to it. He’s about to speak before he hears a voice raise first. “Are you sure that was even alcohol? You didn’t even make a face or anything!” 

Tens eyebrows are raised, looking at Taeil with apprehension. Taeil smiles, grabbing the glass and pouring more. He hands it to Ten, who looks down at it before drinking it. His face contorts, smacking his lips as he sets the glass back down. “Damn that tastes like some perfume.” Taeil laughs, “it’s my favorite one. Anyone else doubting me?” He looks around the group, smiling as Jeno steps forward with Jaemin. “Go ahead and pour one.” Taeil does as he says, leaning against the table as he drinks it too. His mouth twists into a grimace, shaking his head as if to get away from the taste. “That is definitely alcohol.” He leans forward and pours more into the glass handing it to Jaemin. 

Jaemin stares at it, before sighing and pinching his nose together as he downs it. He has to hold his mouth as it goes down, the drink making his eyes tear. “Thanks, I hate it.” The group laughs at him, making a small blush dust his cheeks. “Can anyone else do the stomach wave like Hyungwon?” Taeil speaks up, looking around. Jaemin nods his head, tentatively raising his hand. Taeil claps his hands, “wanna do a contest?” Jaemin raises a brow, “what kind?” Taeil smiles, “the most body shots in a minute.” Jaemin stares, “why would I need to be able to do the wave?” 

Taeil shakes his head, “I just wanna see if you can roll your body with the shot on your stomach.” Jaemin let’s out a surprised laugh, “ok.” He moves to sit on the opposite side of Hyungwon, pulling his shirt off. Taeil cheers for him, the group echoing him. Jaemin shyly giggles, his neck turning a light shade of red. “Do you want me to do it or you want someone else to?” Taeil asks him, not wanting him to be uncomfortable. “Someone else, Ren actually. He’s the gentle kisser,” his voice is a little quiet, coy. Taeil nods, turning to where Renjun is stepping out of the crowd. He has a small smile on his face, the apples of his cheeks shining. Taeil moves to grab another glass, returning and filling the two up. He smiles at Hyungwon, pushing him back again, laughing as he lets out a short huff. “Ok before we do it, try and see if you can move the shot just by moving your stomach.” 

He carefully balances it on Hyungwons belly, then gives the other one to Renjun so he can place it on Jaemin. Jaemin isn't as muscular as Hyungwon, but his body is toned. He has an adonis belt, his muscles shifting when he feels the cold glass. "If you can't do it and it spills, we'll drink it." Taeil wiggles his brows at the two bodies laying side by side. He hears Hyungwon let out a sharp breath, laughing as the shot shivers. "Ok, go," Taeils tone is excited, eager for either outcome. Jaemin and Hyungwons muscles flex as they borh slowly roll their bodies to make it look like a wave. The glasses sitting on their skin slowly rock, becoming unstable from the movement, making both of them both tilt over. The boys both let out gasps as the liquid drips onto their bodies. "Oh no," Taeil gasps, laughing as he watches the alcohol. 

Taeil ducks his head down, catching the alcohol just as its about to land on his table. He can feel Hyungwons muscles twitching, making him stick his tongue to soothe them. He grazes it across his stomach, enjoying the drink infiltrating his mouth. When he slurps the rest of it up, he leans away from him, patting his thigh. He glances over at Renjun, who’s leaned over Jaemins belly. He moves his gaze up, a giggle escaping him as he takes in the other boy on the table. His face is red, the parts he can see. His hands cover most of it, but he can still see his stomach caving in. 

Taeil turns back to the group who have made themselves comfortable around the table. He hums, “Whos fast at pouring drinks?” They do a kind of once over the surrounding people, then Johnny steps forward. Johnny glances around, surprised he was the only to take initiative. “Bigfoot come here, you're with me.” Johnny scoffs, flicking him on the forehead when he comes closer. Taeil glares as he rubs the spot, moving back into his kitchen. He grabs a few more shot glasses, setting them down on the table when he returns. “Illie are you sure your good?” Tens voice carries back to him, making him turn. 

"Ill be fine, do any of you wanna join?" He doesn't want to deprive anyone the chance of getting drunk in a fun way like this. Jeno, Mark, Sicheng, and Taeyong all step forward. He raises a brow at the remaining people, specifically Yuta, whos looking at Sicheng a little apprehensively. Ten flinches, as if he was going to reach for Taeyong, before letting his hand drop. "Give me a taste test first Taeil, so I can choose if I bottom," Taeyongs sentence slurs a little. His choice of words making everyone let out surprised laughs.

Taeil fills a glass, handing it to him. Taeyongs hand shakes as he grabs it, but he holds it steadily. He sniffs it first, his perfect nose wrinkling, before he throws it back. He lets a shudder run over his body, but he still smiles brightly when hes gulped it down. "I wanna top," he says excitedly. The crowd still can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Ok, well Sicheng he's your partner. Jeno, Mark, I don't know which one of you will drink, but you team up." The boys nod before turning to talk to each other. 

"Remaining loser-I mean, people," Taeil smiles at the last four, giggling at their reactions. "Hyung, you _know_ I can't drink too much," Donghyuck pouts at him, his eyes wide and shining. Taeil sighs, waving his hand, "yeah yeah, I know, you'll throw up everything that you ate." Hyuck nods, before turning to glare at Lucas's cough that masks the "wimp" he lets out. Lucas smiles, shrugging. 

"Anyways, y'all count how many shots we take. Ten you're with me too," Ten does a kind of huff, before walking to him. Johnnys talking to Hyungwon on the table while he waits for Taeil, so Ten goes and forces him to pull him into a half hug. Taeil watches as Yuta goes to Taeyong and Sicheng, Hyuck with Renjun, and Lucas with Mark and Jeno 

Taeil looks around the room, the environment making his heart trill in joy. He lets a smile overtake his face, turning to hum as he walks to the living room again. He sings out a few notes, slowly turning them into a tune. "I know your motives and you know mine. The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind. If you know about me and choose to stay then take this pleasure and take away the pain." He sings the words, his voice running over the words perfectly. He continues to mumble the lyrics under his breath as he grabs the glasses from the table, then moves back into the dining room.

When he walks in, he catches Renjuns eye, smiling as he moves back to Hyungwon. He gives the teams an extra glass, grabbing the alcohol to pour the first shots. "Before we start I wanna say something, so everyone grab a glass." He waits till everyone has a drink in their hand, then smiles at the faces turned to him. "I want to thank everyone for coming even though its probably like six o'clock and we've just been drinking." Theres light chuckles at that, Taeil nodding his head to acknowledge it.

"Its always nice to be surrounded by people you love and cherish, and to welcome new faces." He nods at Hyucks group of boyfriends, and his bestfriend. "We need to get together more often, but for now, lets get consumed by the night that lives in us!" He brings his glass to the middle of the table. The crowd cheers and clinks their glasses together, before downing them. When everyone gets their (overdramatic to Taeil) facial expressions under control, he opens his mouth again. "Also because I don't want anyone dying here, we're only gonna do thirty seconds instead." 

Taeyong gasps, before booing him. Taeil laughs, shrugging his shoulders, "its dangerous babes. You'll be fine." Taeyong huffs, but doesn't say anymore. "Ok, teams or whatever get ready." He turns to face his little group, snatching Tens arm from Johnny so he can tuck him inside his own. Ten gasps, but lets himself be pulled. Johnny glowers at him, but Taeil gestures to the empty glasses. "Go ahead and do your job bartender," his words elicit giggles from his friends. But then he turns his attention to Hyungwon, raising his brow. "I don't know why you're laughing, you're the bar." He just laughs harder at him.

When Taeil looks around, all the little groups are talking, swiveling their glasses around with the alcohol in it. He pulls his phone from the depth of his pocket, setting a timer. "Is everyone good to start," he questions the group. Hes greeted by yeah's and nods, so he sets his phone on the edge of the table. "Ok 3, 2, 1, GO!" 

Its a frenzy after that, shouting and the sound of glasses falling over mixing together. At one point the drink disappears and the yelling gets worse. The last final seconds are brutal with the tension in the room reaching the ceiling. Its cut through by the sound of Taeils phone going off, Ten clicking stop and shouting out "time!" Laughter breaks out, the people on the table getting up. The joy is clear when Taeil can see the alcohol slowly drifting on the table. The drinks he had make his head spin, his laugh making his head hurt. 

He leans himself on the body next to him, the familiar cologne making him recognize it as Ten. He closes his eyes to focus, opening them back up to see the walls have at least stopped spinning. "Ok," he giggles out, "no cheating, everyone hold up how many you did." He glances around, blinking at the hands stretching themselves toward him. He sees that Jeno drank six, Lucas supporting him with one hand. He roves his eyes around, seeing Renjuns tinted face, Jaemin holding up 9 fingers, his exposed stomach a flaming red that matches his ears. He turns more, seeing Yuta holding up a one on each hand, Taeyong leaning his head on his shoulder. He raises a brow, "Yong did eleven?"

Everyone turns their attention to his little group, Yuta nodding his head. "Hes crazy, but he did it." Taeil laughs at that, turning his eyes to Ten. Hes holding up eight, making him hum in apporval. "Well, Taeyong is the clear winner, everyone clap!" He demands the praise, everyone following exactly. Taeyong stares around, his face blank, but a goofy grin on his face. Johnny makes his way to him, sitting him down on the empty chair. 

Ten wants to check on him too, but the way Taeil is clinging to him is making it hard for him to break the contact. He sighs, settling to stare over at him. "Taeyong!" Taeils high pitched tone startles him. "What do you want as a prize?" Taeil claps his hands excitedly, leaning on the table to get closer. He feels Hyungwons hand touch his shoulder, turning to face him. "I got him," he mouths. Ten nods, letting Taeil go so he can get to Taeyong.

Taeil watches as Taeyongs eyes light up, before leaning closer to Taeil. "I want," he suddenly backs away, turning his head to release a small burp. He laughs, saying a quick 'excuse me,' moving back in front of Taeil. "I want a _famous favor_ ," he makes his tone full of flair, eyes blown wide. Taeil nods, "ok. One favor just for you!" Taeil leans back, a smile lighting his face. He grabs his phone to check the time, the clock showing its barely seven. He looks to his side when he feels a hand on his waist, Hyungwons face smiling back at him. 

He leans into the embrace, speaking to his friends. "Wanna go get food?" The whole crowd immediately bombards him with questions of where, and how, and why if theres food here. He shushes them, waiting till they're quiet to speak again. "We have three cars, and more than 3 sober-ish people. Depending where we go I can pay, I don't have enough here to feed everyone." The crowd stays silent, so he raises a brow, "Whataburger sound good to everyone?" Everyone cheers, so he takes that as a yes. 

He walks over to his front door, plucking his keys from the small rack. "First come first serve for my car, except driver. Ten can you drive?" Tens eyes widen, before a mischievous grin lights his face, "oh you bet I can. Am I going to be the first person to ever drive your queen?" Taeil nods, laughing as Ten squeals when he tosses him the key ring. He hears a groan, turning to see Yuta glare at him. "Sorry but you have your own car," Yuta turns his head childishly making him and Sicheng laugh.

Hes about to open his mouth again, before a phone ringing interrupts him. He looks over at Renjun whos struggling to pull a phone from Jaemins pocket, before he yanks it. He looks at the screen, then he gasps. "Its Shotaro!" His surrounding boyfriends gasp with him, crowding around the phone. Taeils curiosity gets the better of him, so he moves back to nudge into Hyungwons side and listen. A small voice speaks from the phone, "why did I just go to the dorm and its empty dreamies?"

Hyuck answers him, "we told Sungchan we were gonna be gone! But what are you doing there?" The voice sighs, "I miss yall." The boys all let out soft noises, cooing at the reply. "I MISS YOU TOO BABY!" Renjun replies enthusiastically, the blush on his cheeks even more apparent. The boy lets out a laugh, "was that Renjun?" Renjun nods, before realizing he can't see him. "Yes! Its me, you're favorite right?" 

Taeil tunes out after that, the boys beginning to fight for the phone. He glances up at Hyungwon, patting the hand wrapped around his waist. "You want to put on a shirt or what?" Hyungwon looks down at his bare torso, shrugging as he grabs his shirt from the table. Taeil stumbles with him, laughing as he trips on his feet. Hyungwon quickly steadies him with a small smile before slipping his shirt on. "Moonie! Are we leaving or what?" 

Taeil settles his gaze on Ten, whos stroking his car keys appreciatively. "We can go right now, be patient kitty cat." Ten huffs at him, pulling Taeyong to his feet with the help of Johnny. Taeil glances at the boys still on the phone, catching Hyucks eye and signaling him its time to go. "Shotaro we have to go now, we'll talk to you later." The boys say their goodbyes, Jaemins phone disappearing in his pocket. 

Donghyucks about to follow the line leaving the home, until Mark coughs and points at his bare legs. He gasps, jogging to the living room so he can put his pants back on. When he returns, Taeil lets Hyungwon guide him to door, locking it behind them two. 

When they reach the elevator Taeil has to squeeze himself between Lucas and Jeno, pulling Hyungwon beside him. When the doors close the unmistakable smell of liquor permeates the air. "Can someone please press the button so I can get fresh air," Tens voice carries from the back of the elevator, making giggles erupt. Someone follows the order, because Taeil can feel the ground pulling him down. 

When they're spit out again, they're pushed out from the people in the back. Taeil almost falls to the floor as he laughs his way out of the confining space. He looks up when he hears the sound of running, watching as four people run to a car. When he looks back at the remaining people, its clear its the younger boys. He doesn't have the heart to tell them he only has two backseats so he lets them stay. He feels a hand sidle around him, taking in Hyungwons towering figure. "Sorry if you don't get a spot." Hyungwon laughs, waving his hand, "we're going to the same place anyways." Taeil nods, letting Hyungwon support him to his car. 

Ten walks up beside him, Taeyong free and jingling the keys. He presses a button on them, the lights on Taeils porsche flashing. It must unlock it, Taeil can see the boys open the doors and pile in. "Just seeing the lights is making me hard," he moans out. Taeil laughs, breaking from Hyungwon to reach the hood of his car. He watches the group approach him, fanning out around him as he sits on his car. "Yall just follow me because I have a specific restaurant to go to." Johnny nods at him, Taeyong draped around his arm. Yuta and Sicheng have their hands clasped, nodding at him too. "Ok then, lets go I'm hungry." Ten goes to the drivers side of his porsche, Johnny dragging Taeyong with him to his own car. Yuta and Sicheng linger before they hesistantly go to Yutas car. Hyungwon slides himself in between Taeils legs, letting him wrap his arms around his waist. "The boys beat you to it, so you'll have to ride with Winnie and Yuta." Hyungwon pouts down at him, "its ok, as long as I don't die." Taeil laughs, opening his mouth before jumping at the sound of his horn. 

Ten is laughing as he turns to glare at him, flicking him off. Taeil huffs as he turns back, "ok go sit before he does something worse." Hyungwon laughs, letting his hand linger on his neck when he trails to Yutas car. Taeil gets up and moves to sit in the passanger side, staring back to see the four boys squished against each other. Taeil laughs at them, making them grin sheepishly. "I was not gonna miss a ride in this," Renjun mutters out, him and Jaemin squished in the middle with their limbs overlapping. Taeil nods turning back to connect his phone to the aux. 

He scrolls through his playlists, before choosing one that plays his childhood bops. The first one automatically has him and Ten harmonizing to the melody, turning up the radio continuously. "A tornado flew around my room before you came, excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain in Southern California, much like Arizona. My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl!" They chant out the lyrics like an anthem, singing to each other and the audience in the back seat. When it gets to the slower parts they calm down, singing them at a more appropriate volume.

Taeil can hear another voice joining them, whipping his head around to stare at Renjun and Donghyuck. They're holding each other as they sing, their voices blending into one. Taeil laughs, "what do yall know about this?" Jeno hiccups before responding, "this was 2012 hyung. We probably know more music than you two anyways." Taeil gasps, turning to nudge Ten. 

"Did you hear that? He said they know more music than us!" Ten raises a brow at him incredulously, quickly turning back to the road. "Oh my god, me? The music education major who also minors in dance?" Taeil laughs, "me? The music production and engineering minor!" Taeil turns back to the boys who are glaring at the drunk Jeno. Hes stubborn, folding his arms as he meets Taeils stare, "we do." 

Taeil hums, "ok sing to this." He skips the song, the next tune playing with a producer tag, then a slow guitar riff. 

'This is the way I live Lil' Boy still pushin' big wheels I stack my money, lay low, and chill Don't need to work hard that's the way I feel, I feel, I This is the way I live Lil' Boy still pushin' big wheels I stack my money, lay low, and chill Don't need to work hard that's the way I feel, I feel, I This is the way I live'

None of the boys sing anything, though their heads do move with the beat, enjoying the new song. "Exactly," Taeil smirks at them, wiped off by Jeno. "Thats only one song." Taeil huffs, skipping to the next song. "Shawtys like a melody in my head that I can't keep out. Got me singin like na na na na, everyday, its like my iPods stuck on replay, replay." The boys immediately belt out the next few lines, "remember the first time we met, you was at the mall wit yo friend. I was scared to approach ya, but then you came closer. Hopin' you would give me a chance!" Taeil nods approvingly, singing the next lines to Ten, who laughs at him. The lyrics are catchy, easy to sing along to, the song ending with all of them hitting the last note in unison. 

"I knew my rent was gon' be late about a week ago I worked my ass off, but I still can't pay it though . But I got just enough , to get off in this club . Have me a good time, before my time is up. Hey, let's get it now"

This song perks them up again, making them forget about what they were just arguing about. They easily keep up with the words, bringing their tones to a lower register to match Ne-Yo. This song is one of Taeils personal anthems, so he sings it through vigorously. The next song begins playing, making Ten and Taeil oohh at the words. "Lil' mama want her hair pulled, Legs pushed back. Only like a Rottweiler in the kitty cat. She want it wild, shawty wanna scream. Want it from the front, back, side, and in between. Want it all the time, she a feign." Taeil glances back at the boys, who look a little confused. That is until the chorus plays and they match with Ten and Taeils energy. "Take it slow, put it down on me. I said jump on it, ride like a pony. Lights down low, time to get naughty. Lights down low, t-t-time to get naughty. Take it slow, put it down on me. Baby jump on it, ride like a pony. Lights down low, time to get naughty. Lights down low, l-l-l-lights down low." 

They laugh through the rest of the song, mock singing it to each other. Renjun and Jaemin specifically get into the song, going as far as to do body rolls that make the boys laugh. A small beat, thats almost beeping plays next, then the words match the sound. "You can catch me in the cherry red 150. Got the Glizzy locked in the stizzy. Pop the clizzy, goin' 60 down the one-wizzy. Drunk pissy, tryin' to cruise through the avenue. While my peoples is poppin' bottles up in Sue's Rendezvous. Fuck that!" Taeil slaps his hand on the dashboard, hyping the song up even more with the extra sound. 

Him and Ten are the only ones to sing along to the chorus. "And it's so hard (It's hard work, baby). Yeah (I just lost a 100 pounds, I'm tryin' to live, I ain't goin' nowhere). They wanna be like Pun (I'm stayin' alive baby). But they don't bust they guns. And it's so hard (That's my wife, I paid for them titties). (Get your own, your own, ya heard?)" 

They work extra hard to sing to the adlibs, laughing when they gasp for air. Taeil turns down the radio after that, light headed from the drinks and all the singing. "Ok Ten, turn off right here and you'll see the sign for Whataburger." Ten nods, the smile on his face bright and shining with the intensity of it. Taeil turns back to the boys, a question popping into his head aside from his initial one. 

"That boy, Shutara or something, called you dreamies. Why?" Hyuck huffs at him," _Shotaro_ calls us that because its our dorms name. Its like an official name now because only us and Mark live there too." Taeil nods, a small smile spreading on his face, "still think you know more music than us?" Jeno turns away, "no boomer." The 'dreamies' laugh at his words, and gasp for air at Taeils offended expression. 

Hes about to retaliate, interrupted by Ten cheeringly announcing that they've made it. Taeil huffs as he turns around, quickly pushing his seat all the way back to crush Jeno. He lets out a surprised screech, but before he can do anything Taeil moves back. He leaves the car, pulling the seat up with a helpful smile at Jeno whos rubbing his knees. Jeno glares at the offered hand, stumbling out as Renjun pushes him so he can get out too. Yutas and Taeyongs cars pull up next, the setting sun reflecting off of them. 

Hyungwons the first to exit either car, attaching to Taeil right away. "That was awkward," he nervously laughs out. Taeil turns to stare up at him, "what do you mean?" Hyungwon makes eye contact with him, "we just didn't say anything the whole ride. Very tense." Taeil laughs at his expression, reaching up to ruffle his hair. He looks back at his group of friends, tugging Hyungwon so he can lead them in. 

Theres no one at the counter, so Taeil strides right up to it. The cashier turns a small smile upon him, that quickly drops when she realizes the amount of orders she has to take. Before she can open her mouth Taeil speaks, "is the managers brother here today?" The girl looks a little confused, but she nods anyways. "Can you grab him for me please?" She nods again, leaving the group with a breath of relief. 

Hyungwons arm around his waist drops as soon as he sees the person approaching, taking an inconspicuous step away from him. "Tae!"

Taeil smiles bright, trying to use as little of his words as possible as to not hit him with his drunken breath. "Ji! How'd I know you'd be here?" Jongin laughs when he gets to the counter, "because I love free food. Anyways what are you all doing here?" He roves his eyes around the group of people, waving at the ones he recognizes. His eyes widen when he notices Donghyuck, leaning to whisper in Taeils ear. "The twink that wants to kill me on your behalf won't do it here right?" Taeil follows his line of sight, before he bursts out laughing. 

"Thats Hyuck, hes a sweetheart, he would never do that." Jongin stares at him with a raised brow, "sure. Do you want the usual then? I'll just need to get the twink and his minions. Hyungwon stifles a laugh as Taeil hits Jongins arm. "Yes the usual, and whatever for Hyungwon and the rest." Jongin nods, slapping the counter with his palm as he stretches out. "Ok children come forth." 

Ten and Johnny come forward first, Taeyong dragging himself behind them. Taeil quickly reaches over the counter to grab a cup, turning to fill it with a drink. A minute later Ten joins him, giggling. Taeil raises a brow in question, "Taeyongs about to throw a fit about the breakfast thing." Taeil laughs with him, moving to sit at a table big enough to fit their party. The table slowly fills up, Hyungwon sitting at one side while Hyuck takes his other. "Is that the guy from earlier hyung?" 

Taeil nods at him, watching as his eyes darken. "Leave him free baby, you could ruin him." Hyuck snorts, "sure." Taeil turn his attention to Hyungwon, feeling his hand resting on his thigh. "Not in front of Ji, though?" Hyungwon huffs, "he goes to the gym everyday, I do Wii sports in my free time." Taeil lets out a surprised laugh, his face falling in his hands. 

They end up spending an hour at the restaurant, Jongin joining them at some point. After everyones retreating back to their cars, Taeil walks up to the counter. He gives his card to the cashier, saying to put it on his tab. She shakes her head, handing it back, "Jongin oppa already paid for you." Taeil sighs, expecting this. "Please tell him I'm going to kick his ass." The cashiers eyes widen, but she nods. Taeil bids her farewell before turning to walk out. 

When he gets out he notices the two missing cars, Hyungwon leaning against his porsche. He walks straight into his open arms, "whered they go?" Hyungwon rubs his back as he speaks, "Ten said that Taeyong was feeling bad so they went home with the kids. Yuta and Sicheng said they were gonna catch up with you later." Taeil grins, "didn't I tell you they would leave," he reminds him. 

Hyungwon laughs, pulling Taeils keys from his pocket. "You don't mind, right?" Taeil shakes his head, "safety first." Hyungwon nods, then retreats to in the car as Taeil slides in the passenger. He quickly connects his phone, letting some soothing music play. Taeils face slowly morphs into a smirk, "you can at least get one of the rides of your life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna be...a lot so brace yourselves, it is not for the faint of heart, maybe?? im still playing around with the plot  
> also if you cant tell already from the yalls, but im from texas...if you've never had Whataburger youre missing out  
> sorry for any mistakes too, im too lazy to proofread


	7. Philophobia, fear of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil stares at him, watching as his eyes trail from his eyes down to his lips...
> 
> Yuta leans forward, very slowly, giving Taeil enough time to back away if he wants. When he doesn’t, Yuta closes his eyes, about to place his lips on the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO!!! I ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING : D
> 
> sorry for any mistakes too btw :/

Ten walks back through the school, heading to the parking lot where his lovers are waiting. His steps are a little uneven, the slight limp he has making him seem unbalanced. When he gets to the car, he pulls the back door open and slides in. "Why did you need to come again?" Ten huffs, "favor for Moonie." Johnny sighs, "what did he need?" Ten shrugs, falling in his seat. "Some kids number, needs to talk to him about Jongin." Taeyong frowns at him through the rearview, "Jongin?" "Yeah, he's in danger or something." Johnny laughs, "Jongin? I doubt it, he can be soft but he hits the gym everyday." His tone is skeptical, his words amused. "Well this number will tell us who." He pulls his phone out, copying the number to send to Taeils contact. 

\--- 

Taeil is sitting at his table, a plate of food in front of him that he's picking at. Hyungwon is in front of him, his own plate almost wiped clean. "Taeil this is so good. Why aren't you eating?" Taeil sends him a small smile, "my stomach doesn't handle food well in the morning. So I have to tone it down." Hyungwon nods, shovelling his last piece of food in his mouth. "I'm glad you invited me over, I heard that you had a boyfriend now. I hope I didn't help you cheat?" Taeil shakes his head, "no. Me and him are complicated-ish? We're not together or anything. _I think_. Anyways he was being weird yesterday, so that's why everyone and you were there, had to relax." Hyungwon nods, leaning back in his seat to look at Taeil. 

He looks gorgeous in his shirt, it hangs low on him reaching his thighs. His skin looks golden in the light filtering from the window. "So whats the agenda for today then." His eyebrows wiggle at him, making him giggle. "I actually have work today, so you're free to escape." Hyungwon laughs, the sound cheerful and bright. "I assumed you had sugar daddies lined up for you. What do you do?" Taeil hums, moving his hands in the air, "a little of this and that." Hyungwon raises a brow, "oh?" Taeil smiles bright, "yup." 

Hyungwon doesn't want to press, can see how he doesn't want to give it away. "Well then, I guess I'll leave. I need to meet with Bam anyway, heard you got your hands around him too." Taeil sighs, "not really. Hes too young and hes in love with someone. I just helped him solve that problem." Hyungwon frowns, "Yugyeom? I thought they were friends?" Taeil shrugs sitting back in his seat. "I thought so too, but he indirectly told me. So now I have someone with him and Yugyeom gets to keep Jungkook." Hyungwon nods, a silence falling over them. 

That only lasts two seconds though, a vibration cracking through air like a whip from the silence. Taeil reaches for his phone, quickly opening his messages. Theres a few from his other contacts but the most recent one is from Ten, his contact name shining with the amount of emojis that he no doubt put there. He opens the message, seeing a contact.

Tennie✨✨✨❤❤❤❤:cabbage patch kid was xings cousin, heres his number. hes a little younger than hyuck, he only comes when xings watching him 

Taeil smiles, quickly sending in a reply. Today _was_ going to busy. He brings his eyes back up to Hyungwon, whos staring at him. "Just got a job, so you're free to leave whenever. Or you can help me?" He wiggles his eyebrows at him, knowing the fear of the unknown will keep him away. Hyungwon chuckles at him, "oh no. You could be doing something completely out of my element." He moves to the door and Taeil gets up to follow him, footsteps light. 

"Thanks for coming over, even if we probably didn't do everything you wanted." Hyungwon waves him off, "don't think like that. I may think with my dick but its your body." Taeil laughs, reaching up to rub his arm. "Still, at least we had a little fun. Especially with the game." Hyungwon nods, opening the door, "invite me again. It was fun hanging out with everyone. Well except for Yuta, I felt like he was going to burn holes into my shirt." Taeil frowns, "what do you mean?" Hyungwon leans on the door frame, "he kept looking at me. But like glaring, he was trying to kill me I'm sure." He lets out a laugh, not really thinking much about it.

Taeil lets his hand linger on his arm, "sorry about that. I don't know what was up, we were good the whole day. Well until we played, but that could be because he doesn't really drink." Taeil shrugs, moving his hand to lean on the door. Hyungwon nods, stepping into the hall. "It was probably nothing, I'll get going now. Thanks for inviting me, I hope you had a good time anyways." He wiggles his brows, enjoying the light laugh Taeil lets out. 

"It was nice, a great night." He leans up to give him a small hug, then bid final goodbyes. Taeil sighs as he leans his back on the door, taking in the little mess from the night before. His shot glasses litter the table, the forgotten hat of dares spilling out. Theres a few wrappers scattered, one of his blindfolds draped on his couch. He moves to grab it, inches from it, before his doorbell startles him. He holds his rapid heart as he observes his outfit, deeming himself as presentable as he can be. 

He turns back around and opens the door, coming face to face with a chest. He drags his gaze up, sighing when he makes eye contact with Jaewon. He moves away from the door, letting him in, before he can say anything. He retreats to his kitchen, hearing Jaewons tread follow him. "Taeillie, can we talk about something?" 

Taeil hums as he picks up discarded trash, "about?" He hears a chair drag, then a small huff. "Stuff. What happened here? You have a party or what?" Taeil shrugs, "something like that." He walks back to see Jaewon in a chair, so he moves to sit at the end of the table. He puts his palms together, fingertips touching as he watches Jaewon squirm under the stare. 

He has to build up his courage, a little scared to speak. The aura coming from Taeil is strong, waves of emotion roll off of him. Jaewon guesses this is the side of him that rarely comes out. He sucks in a deep breath, "well, I got some news yesterday from my roommate. It was pretty," he hesitates, searching for the right word, "shocking." He brings his eyes to Taeil, immediately regretting it. 

His stare is blank, but focused. Hes completely immersed in his words, but showing no reaction. Jaewon averts his attention to his fingers, fidgeting with them before he continues. "I'm not going to be able to see you for awhile." He hears Taeil hum again, not sure what to make of it. "I need some space, then I'll figure everything out and we can go back to normal." 

He hears the chair scrape against the linoleum, then a pair of feet appear in front of him. A cold finger pushes his head up, having him make eye contact with the other. Taeils face is still blank, though his eyes have darkened. "Why are you nervous?"

Jaewon averts his eyes, "I don't know. Because you're, _you._ " Taeil huffs, letting him go and knocking his arms from his lap. He plops himself on the make-shift seat, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Jaewons hands immediately wrap around him, "you're not mad?" 

Taeil snorts, "just because I have a bitch face doesn't mean I am one. I _am_ upset about yesterday though, you left me in the dust." His lips curl in a pout, leaning his head onto the others shoulder.

Jaewon sighs, "I know, I'm sorry. He got day-drunk yesterday, and texted me." Taeil mumbles something he can't quite make-out, though it sounds closely to 'cock block.' 

He laughs, hearing Taeil let out a small snort. "Can you stay awhile with me, it _does_ get lonely." His eyes are wide as he looks up at Jaewon, knowing he can't really resist him. Especially with the way his bare legs are crossed on top of his own. 

Jaewon nods, so he gets up and leads him to his couch, ignoring the small mess. He gently pushes him down, making him fall with a short huff. Hes laid out on the edge, opening his arms wide for him to fall into them. Taeil smiles, turning to retrieve his phone, then launches himself onto the other. 

Jaewon lets out a groan, his hands weakly hitting Taeil as he makes himself comfortable. He wedges himself between the couch and Jaewons side, letting himself be wrapped up in his arms. He lets Jaewon pull his leg across his abdomen, goosebumps raising where his hand grazes. 

"What are you doing?" Jaewon peeks over at Taeils phone where hes rapidly typing. Taeil hums, "making sure Jongins safe. He did this to himself, but I'll feel bad if he gets hurt." Jaewon frowns at him, _'was I supposed to understand that?'_

Taeil continues his typing, pausing every now and then as he waits for replies. Jaewon didn't mean to, but the allure of Taeils warmth, and the quiet broken only by the light tapping of his phone calls him to sleep. It takes Taeil a while to notice, only does because he feels his hand stop rubbing his thigh. When he gazes up at him he notices his eyes closed and almost bursts out laughing. It seems so funny to him, though he doesn't know why.

Hes about to curl up next to him when he hears someone knocking on his door. He groans quietly, punching the couch cushion in frustration. _'Why can't I be alone?'_ Since he didn't want whoever it was in the first place, he stays quiet, feigning sleep. That is until the door gets pushed open. Curse his trust in his neighbors.

"Illie!" Yutas voice rings in the silence, then he hears his feet moving into the apartment, muffled. He hears him walk through the entrance, then he bolts up, "boo!" Yuta screams, a high pitched noise that makes him slap a hand over his mouth. Taeil laughs as sits up right, keeping his legs tangled with Jaewon. He feels the hand on his leg grip his waist, moving up from his, shifting his long shirt.

Taeil glances down at his face, making eye contact just as his eyelashes flutter open. Taeil sighs when he smiles at him, letting his hand gently touch his face, until another hand lands on his shoulder, shoving him. He lands on Jaewon, but they both end up falling off, laughing as they hit the floor. 

Yuta makes his way around the couch, crossing his arms as he watches them sit up. “I thought Hyungwon was here?” His tone is accusing, his eyebrows knitted together. Taeil nods as Jaewon helps him stand. “He left already, why are you here?” 

Taeil quickly stacks the remains of their gathering on the table, aware of the two boys. A tension builds up as he waits for an answer. “Wanted to see if you were free today, Winnie is coming up with some coffee.” Taeil let’s out a squeal, “yay! I have something important to tell you.” Yutas about to respond, before he’s aware of the other presence he tried to block out. 

”Imma get going ok? I’ll wash up then go.” Taeil brings his wide eyes back to Jaewon, a small frown appearing. “Oh, ok. It’s the first door in the hall on the left.” Taeil watches him turn, then falls back on the couch. 

Yuta wouldn’t say he’s enjoying the unhappy look on his face, but it’s good to know that he’s there to reverse it. He settles himself next to Taeil, patting his thigh as he leans his head back.

Taeil sighs as he grabs his hand with his own, dropping his head on his shoulder. “Did y’all talk about yesterday?” Taeil groans, “yes. He said he needs some space to figure things out with him and his roommate.” 

Yuta angles his head to stare at the crown of his head. “Didn’t look like there was space just now.” Taeil rolls his eyes, “he wasn’t even supposed to stay. I asked him too and he fell asleep.” He shrugs before continuing, “he’s probably not gonna be around for awhile. Just as he met the family.” He jokes, a finger landing on Yutas chest. 

Yuta smiles, “well better now rather than him being a secret.” He lets out a light laugh in response, shifting his body to fit under Yutas. Taeil hums, dragging his finger over the hand hovering over his shoulder. It’s making it tingle, and Yuta grabs his hand to stop the movement. 

Taeil stares at him, watching as his eyes trail from his eyes down to his lips... 

Yuta leans forward, very slowly, giving Taeil enough time to back away if he wants. When he doesn’t, Yuta closes his eyes, about to place his lips on the others. 

”Taeil!” The shout makes them jump apart, Taeil scrambling to get up. Yuta watches him walk towards the hall, his heart hammering in his chest. _What just happened?_

Taeil places his palm over his racing heart, trying to catch his breath from the intense moment. _Why the fuck is this boy playing with his feelings?_

He takes a deep breath as he follows the shout of his name to his bathroom. The door is cracked open, so he peeks in, knocking lightly on the metal. Jaewon opens the door for him, letting him in. 

When he glances up at him he gasps, slapping a hand over his mouth. He lets a small laugh escape him, trying not to let it show on his face how amusing he finds the situation. 

That is until Jaewon groans and he knows that he knows that he finds it funny. “Help me please,” his voice is muffled by the hand covering his nose. Red drips from between his fingers, dribbling down his lips and his chin. 

”What happened?” Taeil asks as he grabs the hand shielding his face. “I dropped your soap bottle, so I leaned down to grab it. But I didn’t think I was that close to the sink, so I smashed my nose.” 

Taeil let’s out a snort, “I left you alone for barely two minutes.” He turns to kneel by his sink, opening the cabinet doors. He searches around for the small white box with a big red cross. When he finally pulls it out he sets it on the counter. He moves himself to sit on it too, letting Jaewon move between his legs. 

”Damn Jaewon who did you go down on?” He laughs at his joke as he gets some peroxide to clean the dried blood. Jaewon rolls his eyes, pinching his side with his clean hand. Taeil squeals, his stomach caving in on one side at the piercing feeling. 

”I can spray this in your nose, stop.” His tone is amused, but the threat is clear. Jaewon snorts, and a bubble of blood is made from the gesture. It makes Taeil let out a loud “ew!” He looks away as he laughs, trying not to fall from the sink. Jaewon laughs with him, though he shouldn’t if he doesn’t want a mouth full of his own blood. 

When Taeil calms down, he finishes cleaning his face, then he wads a small piece of toilet paper and pushes it up his nose. Jaewon jerks away but the paper is already clogging the slow moving blood. Taeil pushes him away then slides off the counter. He cleans his area up then throws the red stained tissues. 

When he turns back to Jaewon he catches him checking himself out in the mirror. Taeil rolls his eyes, then smacks him on the butt, making him jump. “Come on,” Taeil leads him out. 

When he’s back in the living room he’s greeted by the sight of Sicheng and Yuta curled on his couch. His heart clenches, but then he feels the gentle hand of Jaewon on his back. He turns his head to give him a small smile, hoping he understands the meaning behind the look. 

They walk right through the hall and into the area where his front door is. The way his walls curve around the doorway make it hard to see anyone so it gives the illusion of privacy. When Jaewon slips his shoes on he turns to stare at Taeil who’s leaned against the wall. 

The solemness from their conversation earlier settles over them. It makes Taeil shift awkwardly. When will he be able to see him again? 

He roves his gaze over Jaewons figure, before meeting his eyes. They’re bright, but low, like he’s thinking hard. Taeil sighs before pushing himself off the wall. He steps forward and tentatively wraps his arms around his waist. 

Jaewon let’s out a small laugh, letting his arms rest around his back. “Do you promise we’ll be ok?” He feels him rub his back, frowning as he moves his hand to lift Taeils face up. His eyes are wide, little stars glinting back at him. 

”I promise. This time will do us good, maybe you can figure some other things out about yourself too.” Taeils brows knit together. He’s about to speak before he sees Jaewon leaning his head down. He doesn’t see what he’s aiming to do before he feels the slight wetness of his lips. 

He pushes him away with a sharp “hey!” Taeil crosses his arms, “you just bled out! What if I smell like blood because you smeared your time of the month on me?”Jaewon barks out a laugh, before grabbing Taeils face and forcing him to keep still as he peppers his face with kisses. He makes loud wet sounds after each one, ignoring Taeils efforts to escape. 

Jaewon lightly presses one against the side of his mouth, taking note of Taeils stiffness after. Then he does a more direct kiss, but still not on his mouth. When he leans down for the third time, Taeil chases him. He places a proper kiss on his lips, pulling their bodies closer together. 

Taeil fixes his body to curl into Jaewons, letting his lips guide him. Then he swipes his tongue over his lip, barely slipping it inside his willing mouth. He presses harder against him, before the warmth leaves, his body moving away. He focuses on Jaewon whos face is inches from his, eyes closed. 

”If I stay any longer this will not turn out good for your guests.” His tone is low, rich in restraint. Taeil let’s out a giggle, before placing a final kiss on his cheek. He backs up as he watches Jaewon open the door. 

”I’ll see you later, ok?” Taeil nods, a small smile on his face. Jaewon waves a final time, then closes the door after him.

Taeil drags himself back to his living room, excitement swirling with dread in his stomach. When he's in the room the two still aren't aware of his presence, so he tiptoes behind their bodies. "You think he left with him?" 

Taeil rolls his eyes with a smile on his face, before placing his hands on either of their shoulders. "No! I didn't," his half shout makes them jump, turning to stare at him with wide eyes. Taeil lets a wide smile gleam back at them, before moving to curl into the chair away from them. He doesn't notice Yuta frown at the gesture. 

"Ah Illie, I left your coffee on the kitchen table! Let me get it, hold on." Sicheng pries away from Yuta, speed walking to the kitchen. Taeil settles his gaze over to him, curling his body to fit on the chair. 

Yuta stares back, a question in his eyes that Taeil ignores. Taeil turns back to Sicheng when he makes his way to him with a drink in hand. Taeil thanks him, taking a light sip, humming in satisfaction.

"Yuta said you had something important to say Illie?" Taeil nods at Sicheng, pulling a phone from the depth of the shirt drowning him. The action brings attention to the article of clothing. "Is that Hyungwons?" Taeil nods, fiddling with the buttons as he opens his phone. "Yall remember what I said about Jongin yesterday when yall drove me?" 

"Him getting murdered?" Taeil nods, "yeah. Though I'm rooting for whoever is planning it, it probably won't happen." Taeil glares at Yutas statement, setting his drink on the side table to lean forward to read his messages. 

"Ten actually got me the number of the kid who told Yixing that. I've been texting him back and forth. He won't reveal who, stupid Zhang told him some stuff about me, so he wants something in return." He rolls his eyes, knowing he should've declined Yixing for his own favor when he had the chance, he had a too big mouth. 

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem right? I mean its not like you go back on anything anyways." Taeil sighs, running his hand through his hair, "thats the problem. He said he needs me to hook him up. But with the, and I quote, 'group of insanely hot guys,' from our lunch." Sicheng raises a brow, "that could be anyone." Taeil shakes his head, "not every group has a pink, and rainbow haired in their midst." 

Yuta and Sicheng let out surprised laughs, "he wants Hyuck and his boyfriends?" Taeil nods, leaning back in his seat. "I could trick him? But I would need them to be unaware when we meet." He trails into a silence, staring at the wall as he brainstorms. His phone pinging breaks his concentration.

He quickly glances down, the same name thats been giving him trouble popping up. He reads through it quickly, his eyebrows pulling together. "He said we can all meet today and he'll let me know then." 

"Say yes, we'll figure out how to trick him." Taeil nods, absentmindedly sending a reply. He almost screams when a caller I.D interrupts him, startling his idle mind. He frowns at the name, quickly answering and putting the phone to his ear. "Hello" 

Yuta and Sicheng can't hear much, but from Taeils expression, its either really funny or shocking. "Today?" Taeil waits, "you know what? That actually works out perfectly, I can send him there when I go." Taeil exchanges words some more, then hangs up. He has a smile now, his eyes bright. They can just tell his mind is racing. 

"Looks like the puzzle did itself. That was Jimin, he said they wanna use Hyuck right now. Johnny approved so I just need to send him down to their job. That means I can get the others to meet with that kid across the street in the cafe." 

Taeil beams, shocked at his luck. Yuta and Sicheng nod, "well what are you gonna do when you find out who it is?" Taeil moves his body to drape his legs over the arm of his chair, humming. His shirt shifts up, revealing his thighs that are tight with muscle. Sicheng quickly snaps his gaze back to his eyes, trying to ignore the red building in his face. Yuta has no shame, admiring the boy with squinted eyes. 

"Depends who it is and how much they like to live." Taeil cackles at his own words, his head falling back. "Well, you can stay while I clean up. I got an hour and a half to get ready and get those kids down there." The couple nods, watching as Taeil moves to his bedroom. Sicheng almost immediately gets up to follow him, a noise of surprise leaving his mouth. "Oh! I was supposed to ask him something for Jaehyun. I'll be right back, ok?" He waits for Yutas nod of approval, then follows the older. Yuta looks around the room, ' _whos Jaehyun?_

Sicheng makes his way down the hall, knocking lightly at Taeils door. "Come in," is shouted back, making him quickly open the door and close it. Taeil is at his dresser near the open bathroom. His shirt is gone, the only thing covering him his underwear. He glances up at Sicheng, his stare making him awkwardly shift from foot to foot. "Yes Winnie?" 

Sicheng takes a deep breath, walking closer to the older. Taeil doesn't have time to ask him what he needs before he feels a pair of soft lips hit his own. He immediately closes his eyes, wrapping his hands around his waist. He can feel Sicheng grasp his neck, holding the column of his throat as he tilts his own head down. Taeils mind almost completely buzzes, static from the energy in his kiss. 

When he pulls away, Sicheng doesn't let him move, trailing his lips to below his ear. "Woah Winnie, whats up?" His breath comes out in a little pant, caught off guard by the sudden affection. Hes bold to be doing anything feet away from his boyfriend.

"You look really pretty," he takes a pause, nervous, "really pretty Master." Taeils hands immediately tighten his grip on his waist, manhandling him away. Sichengs eyes are wide, innocent. 

Wow, he really _can't_ wait to ruin this boy. 

"Flattery, doll? What could you possibly need?" Sicheng runs his finger along Taeils chest, "I want to learn _more_." He makes his voice a whine, pushing his nail into the skin of Taeils chest. It makes him shiver, reaching to move the hand away from him. "Mmm, ok. You can stay the night if you want, but you have to come up with something to tell Yuta." He raises his brow as he talks, pulling Sicheng to his body. 

He lets his hands wander down his waist, following the curve of his thigh to his ass. He slips his hands in his pockets, gripping tightly. "I'll do it," Sichengs voice comes out in a hushed whisper, his eyes low. 

Taeil beams, pulling away from the boy and twirling to walk into his bathroom. "Great! Be a good doll and sit with your boyfriend." Sicheng pouts at the door, letting out a small ok. He trudges out, closing the door, then moving to drape himself on Yutas lap. He angles his head to place a small kiss against his throat, lingering his lips there to sooth his overstimulated glands. 

Yuta keeps perfectly still, trying not to let the feeling get into his head. He keeps his eyes on his phone, focusing there instead. He brings his hand to wedge itself between Sichengs thighs, gripping. Sicheng sighs at the feeling, placing another kiss to his boyfriends skin. He lightly brings his tongue to lick at the spot, moving his hand to rest on Yutas abdomen. He does it all purely on instinct, reacting to what his body tells him. 

Yutas grip is white from the force of him of squeezing his phone in an attempt to stay calm. Then he finally turns it off, letting it fall on his lap. He brings his hand to move Sichengs lips from his neck, angling his lips to slot them between his own. 

Sicheng purrs at the contact, leaning his body forward, making Yuta hit the arm of the couch. Instead of pushing more, Sicheng pulls away, then very slowly slides his legs over Yutas. 

He lets out a small noise of surprise when Sicheng straddles him, but he doesn't get the chance to ask him what's up. Sicheng is eager at claiming his lips, moving slowly so he can concentrate on the feeling. 

They linger into each others touches, no words exchanged. Their tongues speak for the words in their mind, creating a conversation that's completely silent, but overwhelmingly loud. 

When they come up for air, Yuta leans away from the embrace, relaxing against the backrest. Sicheng stays still, letting Yutas eyes roam his figure. Until it goes on longer than expected and heat starts to fill his cheeks, making them a rosy red. He ducks his head in between his shoulder and neck, escaping his stare. Yuta laughs, rubbing his back. "I was just admiring my beauty, you look absolutely stunning." 

Sicheng groans at the praise, his face flaming more. "You're incredible, you know that? I don't know whats gotten into you lately, but I love it." Sicheng moves back to stare at his boyfriend, "you love me right?" Yutas eyes widen, "of course! Nothing could change that, ever." Sicheng nods, before slowly falling to the side, keeping his legs on Yutas lap. he faces the ceiling, trying to collect his thoughts. 

Yuta frowns at the boy, confused at his sudden change of mood. He doesn't comment though, rubbing his thighs as Sicheng gets lost in thought. "I'm going to stay at Taeils for the night."

Yuta taps his leg, "ok, why?" Sicheng blurts the first thing that comes to mind. "Me and Ten agreed to help him with one of his assignments, and knowing Ten, we'd be up forever." 

Yuta lets out a laugh, "ok babe. Call me before you sleep?" Sicheng nods, leaning up to place another kiss on his lips, making a mental note to tell Taeil to tell Ten. 

The lay there for a while, getting lost in their minds while waiting for Taeil. Then a sudden knock startles the two, making them turn to the door in confusion. Yuta gets up to check the peephole, letting out a laugh when he sees multiple heads of people. 

He quickly pulls the door open, "Taeil ask for you?" 

Hyuck nods, "said he needed all of us." He shrugs, pushing past Yuta to walk inside. He says a quick greeting to Sicheng, moving to sit on the floor where he had been previously. 

His boyfriends are a little more reluctant, coming in and gently sitting on the available seats in the room. They steal glances at Sicheng whos made himself comfortable against the arm of the couch, staring at the ceiling. His legs dangling off the side, his arms splayed. 

”What did Taeil tell y’all?” Yuta asks as he sits next to Sicheng, putting his head in his lap. Hyuck hums, pushing himself to lay on his side. “He said he had an errand to run and wanted to be with us.” 

Yuta makes a quick glance at the boy in his lap, their expressions matching. “Know where he’s taking y’all?” Hyuck shakes his head, about to respond, before a presence interrupts him. 

Taeils fat shoes are clacking against the floor as he comes forward, announcing his arrival. He’s clipping something in his ear, his face pointed away. 

When he turns to the crowd his eyes widen, a smile lighting up his face. “Y’all got here quick.” Yuta can swear his saliva goes down the wrong pipe as he takes in the boy before him. 

His hair is contrasting great with the black fitting turtleneck, his pants hanging with the weight of his chains. He has small buds in his ear, the light bouncing off them perfect. 

”We don’t have anything to do anyways.” Hyuck shrugs, sitting up all the way to give Taeil his attention. Taeil roves his eyes over the boys on the couch, lighting up when he spots Jaemin. 

He points at him, eyebrows raised, “you’re Jaemin right?” His tone is unsure, making Jaemin quickly nod. “Yea that’s me,” he replies, a bit confused. 

Taeil smiles, before he moves to lean over the couch beside Yuta. “Would you mind taking some of them?” Yutas about to speak, before a deep voice interrupts him. 

”We can squish again, if it’s only us one of us can get in the front.” Taeil turns to stare at Jeno, his face has amusement written all over it. Jeno stares back, his stoic face broken by the small smirk he has. “Sure, I’ll see you later then right?” 

He aims his question at the couple beside him, his eyes lingering on Sicheng. “Yup, remember me and Ten had to help you with your assignment.” He stares imploringly up at him, Taeil quickly gets the hint. 

”Yup!” He says cheerily, backing away from the couch to gather his keys and phone. Hyuck stands to walk over to him, “where are we going Taeillie Hyung?” Taeil hums as he picks his keys from the rack, “you are going to help Jimin and Taehyung as payback for whatever you did to them.” 

Hyuck splutters at him, his mouth forming a small ‘O’. “But I thought you talked to them?” He pouts, his eyes widening in an attempt to act innocent. “Yes and this is what we worked out,” Taeil deadpans. Donghyuck huffs, rolling his eyes to stand by the door. 

Taeil moves back to the small gathering of people, "ok _dreamies_ , lets head out." Sicheng and Yuta get up with the others, moving to stand by the door as they file out. Yuta walks out with them, not noticing Sichengs lingering. 

Sicheng trails his fingers over Taeils back, resting on his waist. He leans his lips to place a small kiss on his neck before he turns to leave. Taeil smiles at the feeling, unaware of the figure waiting for them to come out. Taeil does startle when he walks out and sees him hovering around the door, a little nervous. "Yes Renjun?" 

The younger smiles politely, giving no hints if he saw what happened, "I was just waiting. Hyuck lead the army over there already." Taeil lets out a laugh, moving to throw his arm over him as they walk to the elevator. "You and him are different, but the same. I see his antics all over your face." Taeil steers them to the end of the hall where the rest of the party waits. 

Renjun detaches himself, settling between Hyuck and Jeno as they pile into the open door.

Taeil pushes himself to the back, letting the rest file in. Yuta and Sicheng end up right in front of his position in the middle. He almost laughs at the coincidence, deigning to keep his hands to himself. 

The ride is silent, a deafening ringing making him almost burst. You can tell their minds are racing. When the door chimes again, he follows the kids to his car. He smiles at Jeno and Hyuck pushing each other in front of the passenger. “Catch up with you later,” Sicheng tells him. Taeil nods, sending him a wink. 

When he turns back, Hyuck has become triumphant, beaming at him as he turns to watch Taeil open the door. They pile in and he makes his phone useful by plugging in his aux, giving Hyuck free reign. 

He’s grateful he has most of his apps away from his prying eyes, relieved when he turns off the screen. He could be a little too curios for his own good. 

”Where are we going?” Taeil hums, “downtown. We need to meet someone, Hyuck you’ll be with Jimin and Taehyung so you don’t need to worry.” Hyuck pouts, upset at the reminder. “You did this to yourself, it might not even be bad. He just wanted your brilliant mind so he could get back at someone.” That cheers him up a little, a small smile on his face as watches the world blur past him. 

”You want us to run an errand with you? Because we’re fine going with Hyuckie.” Renjun leans forward as he speaks, placing his hand on the front seat. “I need y’all with me.” He leaves it at that, focusing on the street. 

The ride is pretty silent after that, silence broken by Taeils voice as he quietly hums to the music. When they pull down a street, they’re bombarded with colors and signs flashing everywhere. 

”Sure a sight for sore eyes,” Renjun mutters, wide eyes darting every which way. Taeil laughs, “you should see it at night. It’s a perfect spot for everyone. Actually Hyuck I’ll drop you off here, if you go in they’ll be waiting. Also don’t be nervous, there’s nothing they could do to you that would harm you.” He adds after looking at his slightly panicked face. 

It doesn’t stop his nerves from buzzing though as he watches him climb out of the car. He points at a small coffee shop with fairly lights adorning most of its display. Taeil nods, and watches as Hyuck takes a deep breath and pushes his ways inside through the small crowd. 

He sees the infamous pair approach Hyuck and can tell by their expressions there’s no way they’d let anything happen to him. With those faces there’s a world of opportunity. 

He waits a couple seconds before he pulls off, parking only down the street and turning to the boys in the back. “I’m actually meeting someone who wanted to meet y’all. Specifically you,” he points at a surprised Jaemin. His eyes are blown up as he speaks, “why me?” 

Taeil let’s a small smile bloom on his face, “he’s taken a liking to you. And I really need what he’s going to give me so I need you to play along as much as you can.” He pleads, his mouth turning into a small pout. Jaemin hesitantly nods, his hand finding its way into Renjuns. 

”Good! Let’s go then, I have a vague idea of what this kid looks like so let’s see if he’s here.”

The boys in the back push themselves out more than stepping, stumbling over each other to catch up with Taeil. He’s in front of a cafe decorated lavishly, bright tones of red contrasting well with splashes of black. 

When they join him, he pushes in and scans his eyes around. When he lands in the corner of the shop he perks up, beckoning the boys to follow him. 

He winds his way through the tables, stopping at a booth with a lone figure in it. He clears his throat when he approaches, making the boy look up. His hair is a light purple, only a hint of his roots show. His lips curl into a thin smile when he takes in the boys around Taeil, gesturing to the empty seats in front of him. Taeil backs up, letting the other three sit before him. 

“Well Chenle, they’re here and I’m here. So do I get that name now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a valentines special, Ill probably update at like feb 13 11:59 since i have a date with Jaehyun later ;)
> 
> I know this was shorter but pls trust the process😫 
> 
> i’ve been drowning in my work but y’all should see all the drafts i have for this tbh... 
> 
> the valentines special🔜


	8. Cupid just shot me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has the audacity to smirk, “come on. You know no one can compare.” Taeil glares at him, crossing his arms. 
> 
> ”Ive had better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, here is your valentines special
> 
> i didn’t really give it a theme, i actually wrote this as if it was a normal chapter. i might refer to it later on so don’t forget her ;)

Taeil is slammed back into the bathroom, strong arms keeping him in place. He struggles away from the grasp, though the drinks he’s had makes him unsteady. He stumbles to the side and he giggles, looking up at the person who dragged him in there. His back is turned, and he can hear the unmistakable sound of the lock clicking in place. “I’ve missed you,” he says when he turns around. Taeil scoffs, “no you don’t. You miss what we’d do.” Taeil pushes him away from the door, pulling his body to sit on the edge of the sink. The asshole thinks it’s an invitation to sidle between his legs, making him groan.

“I thought you would be busy with other things, considering we haven’t seen each other for awhile.” He can feel his hands wandering over his thighs, making him slap them away. He has the audacity to smirk, “come on. You know no one can compare.” Taeil glares at him, crossing his arms. 

”Ive had better.” He must hit a nerve because the bright eyes darken, making them glint. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t excite him. He backs away as the others face gets closer to him, their breath mingling together. “Really? You’ve had better? That’s not what you were saying when you begged me to fuck you before.” Taeil let’s a small smile break his reverie. He leans his face closer, making their lips barely graze each other. “I’m a great actor,” he whispers. He places his hands on his chest, pushing him back. He slides down the counter and slips out the door. 

The party is still going strong, so he moves around trying to find his way back to the kitchen. The house is unfamiliar though, so he ends up in a hallway of doors he doesn’t recognize. Just as he turns back around, a hand grabs his and pulls him. He gasps, the world blurring then he sees complete darkness. He feels a hand curl around his waist making him squirm. “Let go of me!” 

A sudden light is turned on, making him squint to see. It’s faint, but after the darkness it hurts his eyes. He can make out a glint of silver, the pearly white teeth perfectly complimenting the jewelry. He sighs, forcefully removing the arm and stepping back. “I should’ve known. You just couldn’t let me go after I hurt your pride? Need to assure yourself that your dick is the best i’ve ever had?” Jaewon smiles at him, “I don’t need to assure myself. I need to _remind_ you.” Taeil can’t even reply before lips are smashed onto his. Their teeth clash, and Taeil doesn’t respond. Keeping as still as possible. 

It doesn’t deter him though, his hands wandering down his back and cupping his ass through his jeans. Taeil moves away from the kiss, trying to get away. Jaewon keeps his grip on him, letting his mouth trail down his neck. Taeil sucks in a breath when he hits his sensitive spot, “stop. I have a boyfriend now, I cant be doing this.” Jaewon moves away, much to his relief. “Come on, you know I’m better. I had you screaming for hours.” Taeil rolls his eyes, “they could have me screaming for days.” 

Jaewon glares at him, moving back into his personal space. He doesn’t back down, standing his ground. “Really? Then why don’t you go back to them with my marks on you?” Taeil scoffs, “like you’d last more than 5 minutes?” He knows he’s egging him on, but he can’t help it. It’s like a second nature for him to be doing this now. 

Jaewon smirks, moving his hands to the waistband of his jeans. He frees the belt, then unzips and pulls them down in one motion. He drops to his knees, shoving his length in his mouth. Taeil immediately wraps a hand in his hair, a small noise leaving him. His back falls on the wall, Jaewon following him. His mouth is warm around him, his tongue licking around the throbbing sensation. He feels him push his lips further down on him, his gag reflex making him choke. It doesn’t stop him, continuing to drool around the thick cock in his mouth. 

His hands are on Taeils soft thighs, tensed up, making him feel all his muscles. He bobs his head after warming him, enjoying the small, pathetic noises Taeil let’s out. He wraps one hand around him so he can rub him with his spit as makeshift lube. He licks a thick stripe on the side of his member, moving his lips to leave a kiss on his slit. He twitches in his hand, making him smile as he shoves him back inside his mouth. 

After a good minute of him running his lips back and forth on Taeil, his hand tightens in his hair. He feels him twitch in his hands, pushing his length to hit the back of his throat. He cums straight into his mouth, the warm liquid making him shiver as he swallows it down. He quickly stands, reaching to grab Taeils hands to trap him. “I heard that you liked being punished. I just made you cum without permission.” Taeils eyes are dark now, the lust making them swirl with want. Taeil leans forward, keeping his hands trapped. “So do it, I’ve been mean to you haven’t I? Denying your cock as the best, it was so horrible though. I don’t know how you can be confident when you’re like _that_ in bed. Lasted so little, had me writhing because I didn’t get anything.” 

Jaewons eyes lower, before he quickly turns Taeils body around harshly. He pulls his belt off with his free hand, shackling Taeils wrists behind his back with the leather. He pushes him down to his knees, making him face the wall. “You’re such a whore, you know that? Talking like this so I can fuck you senseless.” 

”Then show me, I want to be a whore. I love getting pounded out by the best. I have to expect little from you because you’re so gentle. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk, bite your name into my skin so everyone knows.” At this point Taeil just wants to be filled, the alcohol from before clouding his mind, bringing random words to his tongue that he says without a second thought. 

Jaewon doesn’t have much to work with in this small space, but he manages to pull off his pants and drop right behind Taeil. The words he’s saying are driving him insane, especially because he’s so close to finally getting what he wants. He pushes him against the wall, ignoring the whine he lets out. He wraps his arm around his neck, letting his palm rest against the wall. He pulls Taeils clothes further down as he moves, feeling a small burn on his knees from the carpeted ground. He pulls his pants and underwear away from Taeils ass, the dim light making his bare skin shine dully. 

When he puts his tip against his hole, Taeil pushes back. Jaewon immediately stops, “little slut. You can’t wait for me to put my dick in you, huh?” Taeil groans, “just fuck me already.” Jaewon smirks, pushing his length in a little, enjoying how Taeil squirms. He moves, his tip barely inside his body, roving his hips around. “You can’t even fill me up. How do you expect me to say you’re the best?” 

Jaewon halts his movements, eyebrows darting together. “Really baby? I can rearrange your stomach to spell my name.” Taeils about to respond, but he gets cut off by the gasp leaving his mouth. Jaewon slams his dick right into him, feeling the tip touch his prostate. He groans out as he struggles to get used to the feeling, his head thrown back. 

“Nothing to say now?” He can hear the smirk in his voice, but he’s too busy trying to comprehend his size to say anything. Jaewon silently laughs, knowing he’s got him now. He moves his knee to spread his legs apart, molding himself to Taeils body. 

”Are you gonna move or do I have to do all the work?” Taeils words come out in ragged breaths, the pain slowly fading to pinpricks of pleasure. “Maybe you should, show me how you want to be fucked. So I can do it better,” he whispers the last part in his ear. It makes goosebumps spread over the skin his breath grazes. Taeil slowly moves back, pushing his dick further in. 

He unintentionally flexes, making Jaewon groan at the tightening feeling. Taeil let’s out a small laugh, before he continues to move back. He waits till he can feel Jaewons skin, then stops so he can adjust. It’s been awhile since he’s been with someone like this, so the feeling is familiar yet foreign. When he deems himself ready, he slowly rotates his hips around. That is until Jaewon stops him with his hand, forcing him to whine out. “Just fuck me already! I have somewhere to be!” 

Jaewon chuckles, “so do I. I’ll fuck you up so good, I’ll never leave your mind.” Taeil groans at his words, “shut up and do it already.” Jaewon smirks, before moving slowly. He pushes in and out of Taeil, going deeper with each stroke. He holds Taeil in the same position, not letting him move a single inch from his grasp. Taeil whines, his whole body shivering as he tries to get more friction. 

Jaewons going at such a slow pace that he’s pushing against the wall further back on his dick. It works, until he feels a hand thread into his hair. He’s pulled back, seeing the ceiling as Jaewon chastises him. “What are you doing baby?” Taeils eyes roll into the back of his head, the force of Jaewons thrust making his whole body move. 

”Harder!” His voice is high and annoying, though it sounds like music to Jaewons ears. He decides to humor his antics, moving his hands to grasp his hips. He begins to thrust even slower, deep strokes that reach far inside Taeil. He fastens his pace, beginning to piston inside him. He lets out low grunts that mix with Taeils moans. 

When he can feel pressure building in his stomach he opens his mouth, “fuck I’m close.” Jaewon doesn’t respond, just moves his hands to rub his neglected dick. It’s leaking precum, and he uses that as lube to move faster. Jaewon doesn’t lose his focus, continuing to pound into the other. When he feels his own dick twitch he moves his hand on Taeils cock to cover his slit. Taeil gasps, his orgasm being held in by his fingers. 

”Please!” Jaewon laughs, a sound broken by the noises he’s letting out. “Not until I say so.” He keeps going, moving his free hand to grip Taeils neck and bring his head back. The sensation of his airway being blocked creates such a wave of pleasure he sees white. His ears begin to ring and he feels himself gasping hard in an attempt to get oxygen to his lungs. Just as his vision tints, Jaewon loosens his hold, keeping him in the same position. 

He feels Jaewon slow down, his stomach coiling in on itself from being denied a release. When he feels a liquid filling him up, Jaewons hands move again against his cock. He strokes him, but it doesn’t take long for his orgasm to spill out on his hand and the wall in front of him. 

He leans his body forward against the wall, exhausted from finally cumming. “Don’t get comfortable, baby. I’m not letting you get away so easily after everything you said.” He gasps again as Jaewon manhandles him to face him. His dick must have escaped him in the process, because he can feel him pressing his tip against his sore hole again. 

Taeils hands grip the belt they’re still wrapped in, painfully pressing against the wall now that he’s turned. “Let’s see who’s gentle after this.” Jaewons tone is dark, Taeil can feel goosebumps rise in response. He doesn’t get to respond because Jaewon pushing back into him interrupts his words. He groans lowly at the feeling, more accustomed to the burn after he had already fucked him loose. 

”God you’re still so tight, little whore. You love taking dick so much, huh?” “I like getting fucked stupid, Jae.” Jaewon laughs at his reply, arranging his legs to wrap around his torso to pull him closer to his body. He pulls him up with his hands, slamming him down hard. Taeil throws his head back, letting out a moan. 

Jaewon ducks his head to his neck, sinking his teeth into the bare skin there. Taeil uses his hips to move around, riding him now, his cock twitching pathetically. Jaewon let’s him, keeping his hands on his hips, lips on his throat. ————————— 

”Shut up and free me now.” Jaewon let’s out a laugh, moving forward to unclog his belt from Taeils hands. When he releases him Taeil brings his wrists in front of him to rub the sore skin. “Did I remind you who was the best?” Jaewon asks him, a smirk clear on his face even as he’s pulling up his pants. 

Taeil rolls his eyes, “definitely something. Maybe you should try again,” he runs his hand on his chest as he talks, making Jaewon shiver. Taeils really bluffing though because he can hardly feel his legs. Jaewon forced him to cum almost five times, denying him his last orgasm with tears rolling down his cheeks. As he runs his hands over his face, he can still feel the tracks as they ran down his face. 

Jaewon grabs his hand to pull him against his chest when he moves away, moving his chin to look him in the eye. He can see the red from his tears, smiling as he leans down to give him an almost. bruising kiss. Taeil latches his hands on his shirt, using it to steady himself. 

When they break apart for air, Jaewon leans back. “Maybe if you could hide your crying I would believe you.” Taeil hits him as he cackles at his expression. “Get the hell out.” Taeil moves away from him, ignoring the ache between his legs. Jaewon winks at him when he turns to the closet door. 

”Let’s hope we didn’t ruin any of Hyojongs things because he’ll kill us.” Taeil rolls his eyes again, pushing him against the door so he can leave. He laughs as he walks out, the music immediately filling the room, then muffling again when he shuts it. 

When he’s finally alone he lets his weak knees bend, dropping to the floor. “Goddamn his dick fucked me up.” He almost laughs at his words, but the pain in his core tells him to shut up. He can only blame himself, but it felt too good to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taeil lied btw
> 
> (the original name for this chapter was “this wasn’t supposed to happen” this will make so much sense later on)


	9. Fingers are more sensitive than eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He opens the message, rereading it, his confusion spiking. _”If Yuta says anything, you're gonna be with me and Sicheng later.”_ He frowns, sending a question mark back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise shawty!
> 
> I’m back again!! and this update is very microscopically shorter than the others :/
> 
> BUT! rest assured, i WILL come back with an even greater chapter ;)

He winds his way through the tables, stopping at a booth with a lone figure in it. He clears his throat when he approaches, making the boy look up. His hair is a light purple, only a hint of his roots show. His lips curl into a thin smile when he takes in the boys around Taeil, gesturing to the empty seats in front of him. Taeil backs up, letting the other three sit before him.  
“Well Chenle, they’re here and I’m here. So do I get that name now?”

Chenle throws his head back, a shrill laugh escaping him. It doesn’t match his intimidating aura at all and Taeil catches the snort about to leave his mouth. When he focuses back he has a smile that showcase his white teeth. 

”You can. But there’s someone missing.” He leans forward, his finger landing on his chin as he looks at the boys. “You’ll probably see him run by later. He’s with some others doing a favor.” Chenle nods, his hands moving to fidget with his phone. 

He looks at Jaemin wedged in between Renjun and Jeno, roving his eyes over his tinted face. “What’s your name, angel?” He asks him, his eyes crinkling with a smile. 

Taeil can see the red flooding his face more, eyes widening. “Jaemin,” he replies still, voice small. He glances over at Jeno and Renjun, both of whom are trying very hard to suppress the annoyance from showing on their faces. 

That is until Chenle turns his gaze upon them. “You are very pretty, like a painting. I feel like I need to pay you to stare.” His comment obviously throws Renjun off, his eyes wide and a steady blush rising to his cheeks. He sputters over his words but Chenles already turning to Jeno, his smile mischievous. 

”And _you_ , you are straight from greek times. Your face was carved directly from the marble that Zeus sits on.” Jenos usual blank stare has now been broken by his mouth forming a small ‘o.’ 

Then he turns to Taeil, who’s smiling amusedly at the scene. “I don’t think I need to say anything to you and inflate your head more.” Taeil rolls his eyes, “I don’t need your pitiful flattery, I know my worth. Give me a name.” 

Chenle puts his hands up in a surrender gesture, “I didnt mean to come off rude. Besides, I think you’ll find this name very familiar. He’s too vulnerable when drunk, he should’ve never invited us when he was drinking.” Chenle smirks, and Taeil leans forward in interest. 

Hes about to speak before he’s interrupted by a waiter coming to place a tray down. He gives them a tight lipped smile, “do you think you could give me a coke please?” The waiters about to reply before Chenle speaks, “no need. Yixing-ge already told me your obsession with it so I went ahead and ordered. Though I don’t know what these lovely boys want.” 

He raises his brows at the three boys in front of him, a clear question. Renjun and Jeno both turn, “can we get a large strawberry milkshake? Two straws, and then another one but vanilla?” The waiter nods, then promises them he’ll return. 

”Anyways kid, go ahead and say. I’m pretty sure it won’t kill me.” Chenle laughs his high laugh, then he matches Taeils position. He leans forward till they’re only inches apart. He whispers a name so quiet that the left out boys can’t even hear it. 

When Taeil leans back his face is one of shock. His eyebrows pulled together in surprise, his finger flying to his mouth to nip at his nail. “He’s very scary when he wants, don’t let his face fool you.” Chenle tells him, his tone layered in laughter. 

Taeil flicks him off, not moving his gaze from the table. He’s startled by a ringing, coming from under the table. He taps his pockets but Jaemin is already setting his phone on the table in front of him. An unfamiliar name to Taeil is displayed but it makes a wide smile spread over Jaemins face, his eyes brightening. 

He answers the facetime, leaving the phone for everyone to see. “Hey Sungie, what’s up?” A deep voice comes from the phone, spiking Taeils interest as he peeks at the screen. “When are you coming back? It’s boring over here with Jungwoo already.” A shriek of indignation is heard, and then a laugh. 

”Don’t be so mean, you know I can’t come back just yet. Besides, you should see it. You would love it here!” Jaemin grows excited as he talks, his face coming closer to the screen. The boy lets out a disgusted sound, “back up I can see all your pores.” Jaemin gasps, but obliges. 

Taeil can get a clear view of the boy now. He has reddish brown hair, split down the middle that compliments his soft face. He has eyes that give off the impression of a hamster, his pouty lips a slight red. His nose is strong, but he has it scrunched up as he looks at Jaemin. 

”I would need to see it for myself, which I could do if you let me come with you.” Jaemin opens his mouth before his phone is snatched by Renjun. “Did you not just hear what your brother said? He already said no.” “I didn’t know the mean one was here,” he whines, the phone distorting his voice some. “Hey! I’m not mean, your brother just spoils you, _Jisungie_.” 

”Don’t call me that, that’s only for Nana-hyung.” Renjun rolls his eyes, before he can reply the waiter is back with their drinks. He places them carefully in front of the respective people, bowing before he retreats. Renjun gets distracted by his shake, handing the phone back to Jaemin. 

”Jisung you’ll just have to wait some more. That really special thing we talked about, we still have to ask. I’ll call you back,” before he can hang up his phone is snatched yet again. This time Chenle holds it, staring down at the screen with a big smile. 

Jisung gasps at him, startled by the face. “What’s your name?” Chenle asks him, not giving him a chance to respond before he finishes his cheesy pick up line. “Because I can call you mine.” Jisung laughs awkwardly, “that was lame.” Chenle laughs, “but it did make you smile. I can see how you’re Jaemins brother, the pretty genes run in the family.” 

Taeil grabs the phone from him, returning it to Jaemin. “I’ll text you later cutie!” Jisung laughs out a bye before he hangs up. Chenle stares at the phone with the same eyes he was making at the boys. 

”Let’s go, I’m done.” Taeil gets up from the table. A loud noise at the door distracts him again, turning to stare at the two figures there. He recognizes the voices, the shrillness coming back to him. “Let me go! I can walk myself!” He can see one of the figures push the other one off of him. 

When they turn Taeil gets a full view of Donghyuck and Jongin untangling themselves from each other. He sighs before he makes his way over to them. “Whats wrong?” Donghyuck whips his head to him, immediately latching onto his side. “Jungkook was yelling at everyone and Jimin told me to bring him to you.” 

”Jungkook?” Jongin sighs, nodding his head. “I’m guessing this one was involved with their revenge or whatever because that boy was covered in something black and smelly.” Jongin scrunches his nose at the memory. Taeil turns to Donghyuck, not smelling anything on him. “Are you okay, Duckie?” 

Donghyuck turns his wide orbs on him, “yes. Jimin, the little short one, was super sweet. His boyfriend was the scary one, but I think even he got scared when the other one came in.” Taeil nods, “Jungkook is scary by himself, an angry Jeon is even worse.” Jongin snorts, “no kidding. Him and Taehyung were yelling at each other before Jimin dragged this one to me.” 

”His voice is _loud_ ,” Donghyuck says, his hand winding around Taeils waist. “He’s apart of the schools choir, and Jimin and Taehyung are the assistant directors.” 

”What are y’all doing here anyway?” Jongin raises a questioning brow at him. “Finishing business. Actually, come on.” He spins on his heel and leads Jongin to the small crowd. When they’re close enough they can hear the four of them arguing. Rather, Chenle arguing with Renjun and Jeno, Jaemin looking a little lost. 

”No! You don’t need it!” Chenle scoffs, “of course I need it! Did you see him? I cant let him be single when I’m right here!” “It’s his brother, absolutely not.” Chenle throws his hands in the air, “you don’t even know me!” Jeno points at him accusingly, “exactly. You could break his heart and runoff before we can catch you.” “We just watched you play with Taeil before giving him what he wanted!” Renjun adds, crossing his arms in a defiant stance. 

Taeil interrupts them by sitting down, nudging them to the side so the two newcomers can fit. Hyuck looks disgusted as he’s squished between Taeil and Jongin, before pushing Taeil away and crawling to the other side. 

Taeil laughs at Jongins offended expression, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. “Don’t push it, he’s being nice.” Jongin slowly nods, moving his arm to rest on the back of the booth and lightly touching his shoulders. 

”Is this Jongin?” Chenle asks, a small finger pointed at the older. Taeil nods, “oh wow. He’s really in over his head then.” Chenle throws his head back, his laugh echoing around them. Jongin looks between the two with his eyebrows knitted together, “what?” Taeil shakes his head, “don’t worry about it, Ji.” Jongin glares at him, but Taeils stare has him backing down, turning away. 

”Anyways, what were you fighting about?” Taeil turns his stare on Jaemin, the calmest one there. “He wants Sungies number.” Taeil raises his brow, “and?” Renjun sputters, “we don’t even know him!” 

”Well if they text then they can get to know each other. How old is he?” “18,” Jaemin tells him. Taeil turns to Chenle, “how old are you?” “19,” he replies, a smug expression on his face. Taeils eyebrows knit together, “you're 19 and trying to scam me for stuff?” Taeils face morphs to annoyance. It makes Chenle roll his eyes, “not just anything. A date with these fine boys.” He points to the youngest there, and before he can continue, Donghyuck flares up. 

”You’re trying to get a date with _my boyfriends?_ His tone is high, incredulous at this assholes bravery. Chenle scoffs, throwing his hands up. “Well not anymore! I want one with his brother!” He points at Jaemin as he exclaims out. A quiet is followed, almost suffocating. 

“Ok, if we text Jisung right now and he says he’s ok with it, we’ll give it to you.” Jenos voice breaks the silence, his arm wrapped around Jaemins shoulder, who nods at the suggestion. Renjun whips his head around, glaring at him. “I hate it here,” he says. 

Taeil looks at the pout on his face and hides his face in Jongins shoulder to mask the cackle he lets out. The boy looks like he’s two, he can’t help it. Jongin just does a kind of pat on him, giggling slightly at the man. 

”Hyung.” Donghyuck tugs on his sleeve, making him turn back to the boy. “What are you doing here?” Taeil shakes his head, “something important. We can leave or whatever after this.” He gestures at Chenle eagerly watching as Jaemin types something on his phone. Hyuck pouts, leaning his head on Taeils shoulder. He sighs, reaching to pat the boys colored hair. 

When Jaemin looks up with a small smile, it’s wiped off as Chenle reaches over and snatches the phone from him. The crowd watches incredulously as he giggles at the phone, reaching into his pocket for his own. He stares between the two, before Jeno reaches over this time and grabs it back. His face is stoic again, masking his annoyance. Chenle sticks his tongue out at him, “I already got his number.” He teases him childishly, turning back to the phone. 

Taeil rolls his eyes, “lets go.” He nudges Jongin off the seat, then slides out after him. He waits for everyone to get up then turns to Chenle. “Thanks brat, you got what you wanted so we’re good?” Chenle looks up from his phone, a devious smirk forming. He shrugs, “we might be seeing more of each other. See you around,” he gets up as he talks. He pulls a bill from his wallet, dropping it on the table before moving past the crowd and walking out. 

Taeil raises a brow at the gesture, before turning a confused stare on Jongin. He shrugs, just as confused. Taeil looks back at the boys staring at the small boys retreat, “do you have anything you want to do?” He asks them, leaning against the seats they just abandoned. Jaemin turns to Donghyuck, his eyes wide, nodding his head at Taeil. His eyes dart back to him, then Jaemin, before realization dawns on him because he nods. 

He turns wide eyes, sparkling in his curiosity, upon Taeil. He can practically see him melt under the force of his stare. Hes so lucky his honey eyes worked in his favor, especially with one of his favorite people in the world. Taeil sighs, “what do you want?” Hyuck beams, prancing to his side to hug his waist. He pushes Jongin away after sending him a glare, looking back at Taeil. “Do you know any people around here that do real estate?” 

—— 

Ten glances down at his phone, the message lighting his face up in the dark room. Taeyong glances at the screen, snorting when he recognizes the name. Ten glares at him, moving his phone away, “nosey bitch.” Taeyong shoves his head, pushing it down into the couch. Ten lets out a huff, lashing his arm out to hit him right over his lungs. It makes him gasp, making Ten laugh at his discomfort. Taeyong glares at him, “you don’t have to try and kill me every single time you know that right?” 

Ten blows a kiss at him, turning back to his phone. He opens the message, rereading it, his confusion spiking. _”If Yuta says anything, you're gonna be with me and Sicheng later.”_ He frowns, sending a question mark back to him. His phone dings a second later, _”we’re planning something for their anniversary and lied saying we were gonna work on something with you.”_ Ten smiles at his phone, sending a thumbs up, then letting it fall to his side. He drops his head on Taeyongs lap, letting him thread his nimble fingers through the strands. 

”What’d he need now?” Taeyong asks, curious. “Need to lie to Yuta so they can plan something for their anniversary.” Taeyong let’s out a soft noise, “I thought their anniversary was in about a couple weeks?” Ten shrugs, “I don’t know anything so I’ll just do my part and leave it be.” Taeyong let’s out a light laugh, “sure.” 

Ten glances at the T.V, the stupid movie Johnny wanted to watch paused on the screen. He groans, “how long does it take to collect some kids? I’m about to play the movie if he doesn’t hurry.” Taeyong pats his cheek, “he’ll be back any minute. Do you think they’ll wanna watch it with us?” Ten glances at the title again, squinting to make it out from his sideways view. _’Blue is the warmest color.’_ Tens heard the name before but he can’t seem to remember the trailer he was forced to watch. He shrugs again, “we can ask.” Taeyong hums, continuing to lightly stroke his hair. 

Ten enjoys the touch, stretching out like a cat, nuzzling his face into Taeyongs stomach to inhale his scent. He always smells like the beach, tropical winds and exotic fruit. Ten loves it, humming in appreciation. Taeyong smiles down at his boyfriend, continuing to pet him. “You know you always whine about wanting a cat, but you’re mine and Johnnys so we don't need it.” 

Ten moves away to glare up at him, “no. I will not give up until we get one, don’t be swayed by my incredibly good looks to mistake me as cat like. Why do you think I keep sending cat pics and saying ‘us’ to the group chat?” Taeyong giggles at him, “you know why we can’t.” Ten rolls his eyes, “I don’t care, I will have one.” Taeyong raises a brow, about to respond before the doorknob jingles. 

He glances toward the door, before he feels Ten moving away from his spot. His breath gets knocked out of him when he plops himself back down on his lap. Ten latches himself to his boyfriend, watching as the door opens. “Why did you do that?” Taeyong gasps out, catching his breath from the sudden weight. “Because Johnny always lays on you and you’re _my_ spot for tonight.” 

Johnny pushes the door open, glancing to see his boyfriends curled on the couch watching him. He smiles at them, moving inside the apartment to let the small line of people in. Donghyuck has Renjun and Jaemin tucked under his arm when he comes in, Jeno right behind them. 

Donghyuck has a wide smile on his face, mirrored by Jaemins, though Renjuns is a little more subdued. And Jeno well, he didn’t look annoyed. Ten smiles at them, “how was today?” Jeno and Donghyuck make eye contact at the question, silently telling their thoughts. “It was fun, Illie hyung showed us around.” Jaemins face lights up, “the city is so pretty when its dusk, a scene straight from a movie.” Renjun nods to his words, eyes bright at the memory. 

Johnny moves to sit next to his boyfriends. “Do yall wanna watch this with us?” They glance at the screen, and Jenos face suddenly twists into one of mirth. He leans to whisper something into Renjuns ear. He lets out a sudden laugh, turning to Jeno, “really?” Jeno nods, before he grasps his hand. “We’re good, thank you though.” 

Jeno tugs the group along, though its clear Donghyuck and Jaemin are confused. They let themselves be pulled away. Johnny raises his brow at Ten, who shrugs back. “Just unpause it, we’ve been waiting forever.” Johnny rolls his eyes, “its been ten minutes calm down.” Johnny grabs Ten from Taeyong while he talks, manhandling him away. Ten lashes out, hitting Johnny on the shoulders as hes moved away from his wanted spot. 

Johnny ignores him, putting him to Taeyongs side, and dropping his head into Taeyongs lap. Taeyong sighs, turning to a pouting Ten whos curled into himself to show his displeasure. “Come here,” he pulls Ten against him, but he doesn’t unfreeze. Taeyong moves his hand to massage the tense muscles of his back. He finally relents, relaxing to lay his head on his shoulder. He brings his hand to flick Johnnys ear, ignoring his whine to nuzzle further into Taeyongs side. “Play the damn movie.” 

—— 

”Bye hyung! Tell Winwin I said bye ok!” Taeil nods, smile on his face as he bids the four youngers goodbye. He glances at Johnnys face, a mixture of adoration and exasperation on his face as he watches Donghyuck cling onto him. He pats his head, leaning away from the embrace to detach himself. He has something to do and this boy will not let go. 

”Ok Duckie, let go now.” He pushes the boy on his waist, feeling his hold on him slacken then fall all together as he moves back to Johnny. “See you tomorrow, ok?” Taeil nods, “definitely.” Hyuck beams, then turns and walks to the elevator where his boyfriends are waiting. Johnny turns to Taeil, “sorry you know how he gets.” Taeil waves him off, “I don’t mind. He knows I love him regardless.” He straightens out his changed clothes, the white shirt billowing from the movement. 

Johnny nods, “right. Well I gotta go, me, Ten, and Taeyong are watching a movie.” Taeil smiles, “ok. Let Ten know to come by tomorrow though ok?” Johnny nods, waving a final time before he turns to join the small crowd of boys squished in the elevator waiting for him. 

Taeil locks his door after they leave, turning to watch as Sicheng stands from the couch. His eyes are bright, wide in an effort to act coy. 

”Can you teach me now?” He practically purrs, and Taeil has to stop himself from shivering at his tone. He lets a small smile appear, “we can do so much more,” he laughs out. 

He walks to the other, backing him up to the only chair in the room. He falls in the seat, a small huff leaving his mouth. He’s compliant the whole time, willing in Taeils hands. “You’re such a good boy, so good for your master, right?” 

Sicheng nods eagerly, his hands coming to rest between his legs, leaning forward slightly. Taeil kneels so he’s sat right in front of him, his hands slowly caressing his legs. 

He trails his hands from his calves to the sides of his thighs. He brings them to slip inside his shirt, tugging it up. Sicheng helps him out, raising his arms above his head so he can take it off. 

Taeil slowly roams his hands over his bare skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Sicheng is practically shivering at the touch, his index finger in between his teeth. But he purposely avoids his nipples, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. 

”You’re so pretty doll, so good. Acting so dirty for me. Kissing me with your boyfriend feet away, you want me that badly?” Sicheng hums, nodding, “i needed you so bad.” He changes the word, and Taeil doesn’t let it go unnoticed. 

He moves his hands away, watching as Sicheng pouts at him. His eyes are practically dancing with fire. He decides to test them. “How badly? How bad doll?” Sichengs eyes mirror the heat, in fact he takes it into his palms and throws it around. 

”I wanted you to touch me as soon as I saw you. I wanted you to mark me right in your room.” His voice is low, tone sweet and smooth. Taeil smirks, moving his hands to land on his thighs. Sicheng watches the movement with half closed eyes. He sees them move higher until they’re at the waistband of his pants. 

”Can I?” Sicheng nods, letting Taeil slowly pulls his pants down. He lets them sit at mid thigh, not wanting to make him too uncomfortable. Taeil sighs at the bulge in his underwear, moving his face to rub against it. Sicheng gasps at the feeling, the thin veil of his clothes shielding very little. He moves his finger to sit on his tongue, watching and feeling as Taeil moves his face against the ever hardening of his cock. 

He moves his face away, before he sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe through his clothes, making eye contact with Sicheng as he does. He lets out a low whimper from the wet sensation, his eyes becoming more hooded. 

Taeil moves his hand to apply direct force over his dick, noticing how it twitches at his touch. Sicheng brings his other hand to grasp at Taeils, trying not to move it with his own. “Do you like this doll?” Sicheng nods enthusiastically, his finger knuckle deep in his mouth. Taeil tutts, moving his hand faster against Sicheng. “Use your words.” 

”Yes master,” he whispers out. It’s a whine that makes Taeil feel giddy. He pushes his hand harder down, almost painfully. Sicheng gasps, using his hand to slightly push him away. “Now doll, didn’t you just say you liked this? Why are you trying to push your master away?” 

Sicheng flushes, “I do like it. I like it a lot, just a little softer please.” Taeil grins, moving his hands away all together. Sichengs eyes widen, “no master! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He tells him, leaning forward again to show his sincerity. 

Taeil turns away, standing to move into the kitchen. Sicheng scrambles to move with him, latching himself on his back when he stills at the counter. “I’m sorry master, really!” He lets his hands travel to just below his shirt, fidgeting with the fabric. 

”Ok doll.” Taeil removes his hands, resisting the urge to turn and stare at the half naked boy. He walks to his fridge, opening his freezer and pulling out his ice tray. “Go and sit doll, Ill be right there.” He continues to focus on his task. “Ok,” Sicheng shuffles away, reluctantly by the sounds of his feet dragging. 

Taeil grabs a small bowl, letting the cold cubes drop into it. He lets one sit on his tongue as he walks back to the anxious boy. 

He’s in the same position, watching as Taeil walks towards him. When he stops in front of him, Taeil can see his skin shining weakly from a thin layer of sweat. How cute. They hadn’t done _anything_ and he was already worked up. He grabs his chin with his free hand, forcing him to make eye contact, a soft whimper falling from his lips. 

Taeil leans forward and slots their lips together, pushing Sicheng back into the chair. He’s grabbing at his face with both his hands, excited fingers moving down his throat and to his waist. Taeil nips at his lips, making him gasp and his mouth opens against his kiss. He lets the ice cube slip into his mouth, using his tongue to push it further in. 

Sicheng flinches at the cold, his tongue moving back from the sensation. Taeil doesn’t let him stay like that, forcing his tongue to push against the ice and use it to lap against it in an attempt to melt it. 

He tightens his grip on his face, angling his head so he can push his tongue further inside the boy. Sichengs hands are tight against his waist, his nails digging into the soft flesh there. When he moves back some, Sicheng reaches his tongue out and laps at Taeils lips. 

His chest starts hammering at the feeling, before he captures his tongue between his lips and sucks it into his own mouth. A small moan escapes Sicheng as the warmth from Taeil envelops him. Taeil backs away with a soft smacking noise that’s incredibly lude. 

”Do you know what temperature play is, doll?” He moves the bowl around, letting the ice swirl around in the already melting cubes. They clink around loud in the short silence. Sicheng shakes his head, then catches himself. “No, master,” his tone a little unsure. Taeil grins, “Ill teach you.” 

He places the bowl on the small side table, grabbing a single cube and placing it on Sichengs lips. He slightly parts them, his tongue peeking out to touch it. “Let’s put this cold ice cube, on your hot body.” Sicheng stares up at him, his eyes clouded with hazy lust, nodding at his words to not disturb the ice. 

His pants are still unbuttoned, and Taeil makes sure not to touch his bulge as he delicately brings his legs on either side of his lap. Sicheng gasps a little at the change of positions, bringing his hands to rest against his thighs. Taeil knocks them away, “no touching me unless I say.” Sicheng pouts at him, but let’s his hands drop, settling on the arms of the chair. 

His torso is so pale and pretty, his shadow falling across him in such a way that his skin is golden like. Taeil grabs the ice from between Sichengs lips, noticing the melting water drip down his lips and his chin. He looks so seductive and he hasn’t even moved an inch. This boy would be the death of him, especially with those big eyes focused on him. 

Taeil brings the ice to touch his shoulder, ignoring the small sound he makes. He brings his eyes back to Sichengs, making eye contact as he drags the ice toward his collarbones. Sichengs eyes flutter close, goosebumps appearing and a little whimper escaping him. He smirks, dragging it down to his chest. 

He slowly circles it around his nipple, Sicheng flinching at the feeling. “Master,” he whines. Taeil tutts, “dont talk, ok?” Sichengs eyes stay close now, nodding his head. “Look at me,” he slowly pries his eyes open. He makes eye contact as he feels Taeil drag the cube to rest right on his nipple. He gasps, bucking away. Taeil moves with him, not letting him escape. 

”Cold right? Bad boys should learn to take punishments if they know they don’t follow rules.” Sicheng nods at his words, bringing his finger to his mouth to let the heat soothe the contrasting feeling. 

Taeil let’s the remaining ice drop from his fingers, watching as it slides down his stomach to pool at the waistband of his underwear. He can see the trail of water making goosebumps appear, and he can practically feel the heat radiating from the boy. 

He grabs another cube, placing it right on his unbothered nipple. Sicheng doesn’t flinch as hard, though his sharp intake of breath lets Taeil know he’s effected. “Hold your own ice,” Taeil orders him. Sichengs hand shakes some as he brings it to hold the ice against his skin. Taeil grabs another ice, putting it in his mouth this time. He attaches his lips on his free nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub. Sicheng gasps, his nipple hardening at the contrasting temperatures. 

_He’s so hot_. Sicheng cant help but think as he feels the warmth of Taeils tongue touch him, the ice immediately soothing his heated skin. He has to bite on his lip hard to keep in the steady string of moans his brain is telling him to release. His hand is melting the ice on his chest, so let’s it fall like Taeil did. He shivers as he feels it slowly trail to his pants. 

Taeil backs away from the abused skin, taking in the redness from the harsh cold on his bare skin. Taeil let’s the cube melt under his tongue, grabbing the final cube and holding it up to Sichengs eyes. He stares at it apprehensively, his hands twitching towards Taeil. 

”Your last one, close your eyes.” Sicheng stares at him, then let’s his lids fall. Taeil grins at his trust, then he glances down at the still hard tent in Sichengs clothes. He shimmies his pants further down to reveal his underwear again. Sicheng wiggles a little at the movement, staying quiet. 

That is until Taeil places the cube directly over his tip, pressing down. He gasps, “ah!” Taeil moves his hands away from him again, “stay still, doll. Eyes stay closed unless you want me to get a blindfold.” Sicheng quickly shakes his head. 

He giggles at the sight, then focuses back on his task. The ice is melting slowly, the water seeping into his skin through the fabric. He almost wants to slip the ice into his mouth and have him warm it up. But what’s the fun in ending so early? 

He drags the ice down his length, settling it over the base of his cock. There’s a small trail from the water, showcasing just how much of Sicheng there is. If the bulge didn’t give it away, this outline sure did. He doesn’t know if he wants it inside his mouth or _him._

”So perfect, your dick is so good under my control.” Sicheng whines at the praise, the cold on his direct heat making his mind freeze up. Taeil drags his gaze from his slick chest, to his eyes that are clamped shut now. He keeps his hand on the ice, pressing down so it seeps more into his clothes. Sicheng flinches away, but Taeil doesn’t relent. “Temperature play is messing with the heat your body feels.” Sicheng slowly nods, trying to repress the sensation he’s getting in his stomach, his teeth biting down on his lip. 

Taeil let’s the ice fall from his fingers, watching as it slips further down his cock and onto his pants. He grabs Sichengs hand, moving it to rest inside his shirt on his waist. Sicheng let’s out a small noise, gripping gently. Taeil drags his other hand to settle on his thigh, then brings his own to hold Sichengs face. “You’re so pretty doll, can I kiss you?” 

Sicheng nods, slightly leaning his face towards his voice. Taeil grins, moving his lips to land on the others. They’re trembling against his own, so he brings his tongue to trace against the skin. 

He cant even see yet his mind is exploding. The feeling of Taeils tongue lightly moving against his lips, over his cupid’s bow and back inside his mouth, is blissful. He feels as if he’s being admired, the smallest details being brought into light to be praised. 

He brings his eyes open as little as possible, wanting to capture exactly how Taeil looks as he’s licking along him. Taeils eyes are closed, his face is flushed a light red. He can feel his hands move from his face to his throat, angling it towards him. He closes his eyes again when he feels Taeils mouth start to lessen pressure. 

”Open your eyes doll.” Taeil orders him, watching as his eyes dilate when they flutter open. He stares into them, capturing the small flecks of brown in the depth of the emotion swirling. Sicheng slowly runs his hand across the skin of his waist, over his hip and back again. Taeil smiles at the touch, leaning to press his lips to his throat. 

Sicheng grips harder, his nails pushing back into him. He whimpers at the light nips of Taeils teeth. “Mmmh,” he can’t help but release a noise, Taeils tongue lapping over the small marks. “I don’t have anything for you to cover up with, so I can’t mark you like I want to.” Sicheng stares at him with hooded eyes, a small pout on his face. Taeil raises his brows, and he takes that as permission to speak. “What if no one can see it?” His tone is full of honey, dripping in his teasing. 

”Oh yeah, doll? Like where?” Taeil watches as Sicheng grazes his hand over his collarbones and down his chest, circling around his nipples and down to his happy trail. He watches his fingers with bright eyes, a smirk forming on his face. When he looks back to his face it’s flushed a bright red. Taeil coos, running his thumb over his shining cheeks. 

”Pretty angel,” he says, letting his thumb barely slip inside his mouth. Sicheng laps at it, smiling when he pulls away. “You can speak,” Taeil tells him as he leans his face down to his shoulder. He only allows him because there’s no way he could stay quiet if Taeil is licking along his chest. He only proves this when he nips at his collarbone and Sicheng lets out a high pitched squeak. 

He smiles into the skin, before moving his lips further. He leaves hickies in his wake, the purple and red shining bright on his pale torso. He slowly slides himself further away from his body, keeping his lips on him but getting up from the makeshift seat. 

When he reaches his abdomen he sticks his tongue out and drags it til he reaches his happy trail. He can feel Sicheng rolling his stomach, caving in from the wet sensation. He presses harder, smiling at the slight trembling of Sichengs body. He goes further, bringing his teeth to grab his underwear between them. He lifts them up, then lets it snap back on his skin. It makes Sicheng suck in a breath, flinching away from the sharp pain. He glances up at the boy, his head is slightly back, so Taeil can see all of his neck. 

He brings his lips to rest right in the middle of his stomach, sucking the skin lightly into his mouth. When he moves back theres a slight redness, he gently blows on it. He laughs as Sicheng releases a small whine. He leans down again to litter his body with marks, relishing in Sichengs reactions. When he guides himself back to his nipples, he puts the nub in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive skin. He can feel Sicheng bucking away, his moans whispering right in his ear. 

He moves one hand up to his mouth, the other playing with his other nipple. He slips his fingers into Sichengs open mouth, feeling him immediately clasp his lips around them. His tongue swirls around the digits, distracting him as he tries to darken more of his chest. 

When he grazes his teeth against the side of his finger, he bites down on his nipple. He gasps out loud, backing away from Taeil. He chases him, putting it back in his mouth to soothe the skin. He giggles as Sicheng whimpers, before letting him free. There’s shades of light purple and dark red all over his chest, like someone painted over his pale skin. 

He watches as Sicheng brings his hand to his reddened nipple, rubbing the pain away. Taeil smirks at him moving his hands back to his legs. “Can I?” He asks, referring to his pants. Sicheng slowly nods, watching as Taeil carefully pulls the fabric off of him. He throws them behind him, letting them land somewhere in the room. He ducks his face in between his thighs and the sight makes Sichengs face burn. He feels Taeil shift his underwear up, moving his lips to lick the sensitive skin of his legs. He can feel the slight trembling of the boy, moving his hands to hold them firmly in place. 

He bites lightly, then soothes the mark. He trails his tongue lower, almost right where his legs meet and his rim is inches away. He can feel the heat radiating from his body, so he pushes his legs further apart. He pushes his tongue against his underwear, right over the spot his hole should be. 

Sicheng let’s out a surprised gasp, his hands flying to hold onto Taeils hair. His face is practically the same shade as it. He glances down to see Taeil already staring up at him, his eyes dark with lust. He sees him flick his tongue out again, applying pressure over his entrance. He bucks up again, pressing himself more onto Taeils tongue. He can feel a familiar stirring in his stomach, one he felt the last time he was with Taeil alone like this. All he knows is that if Taeil keeps doing this, he won’t be able to stop himself from coming undone right in his hands. 

Taeil does kitten licks, barely reaching his tongue out. Sicheng still reacts, whimpering out the prettiest sounds he’s ever heard. When he moves away he whines in displeasure, the knot in his stomach uncomfortably tight. Taeil holds his hand out, “come here doll.” Sicheng glances nervously at him, then slips his fingers into his grasp. He stands, pulling Sicheng with him. He doesn’t miss the way his legs shake. 

He turns and leads them to his kitchen, back to the table there. When he turns back around, Sicheng is still a little dazed, eyes clouded. He pulls him closer to him, rubbing his cheek to get him to focus. Sicheng leans into the touch, enjoying his gentle fingers. He drags his hand down the length of his waist, over the plump of his ass and down to his thigh. He hooks his hand underneath it, hoisting him up and swinging him to sit on the table. 

Sicheng squeals at the sudden movement, his hands grasping Taeils neck. When he feels the cold wood of the table he glances down at it. He can see the imperfections of it, and the marks that Taeil called Jaewons. He almost laughs out loud when he finally connects the dots. Taeil is too busy staring at him to notice what he’s doing, finding the man incredibly beautiful in this half dazed state, drunk on lust. 

He brings his index finger to prod his face up, leaning in to close the distance between their lips. Sicheng gets more confident in his movements, pressing onto Taeils body with assurance. Taeil smiles into the kiss, dragging his tongue out to tap his lips. Sicheng complies, letting him swirl his tongue inside his mouth. He sighs, and creates an even steamier moment, the heat of their mouths combining. 

Taeil moves his hands away from the boys waist, grazing it further down. Sicheng whines at the light touch, trembling with goosebumps. Taeil trails his fingers back to his rim, circling it around the sensitive skin. Sicheng flinches, nipping at Taeils lip in surprise. He backs away from the pain, gazing at Sicheng but keeping his hands where they are. He holds his stare, though he wants nothing more than to press even more into the finger teasing him. His stomach is coiled tight again, twisting his stomach into a knot. 

”Lean back baby,” Sicheng perks up at the name, moving his elbows to support his upper body. Taeil tutts, “ _all_ the way back.” Sicheng slowly falls back, staring up at the ceiling with apprehension. Then he feels Taeil press into his hole, the pressure sending a spike of pleasure through his spine. He lets out a low moan, eyes shutting at the intense feeling. 

Taeil watches his expression with a lazy smile, prodding his finger back to lightly sink into him again. Sicheng arches his back off the table, clenching around the sensation. His underwear still shields his finger from feeling inside the boy, so he can barely feel the warmth of his body. He removes his finger, tugging the underwear away to reveal the boys entrance. 

Sicheng shivers at the air moving around his exposed skin, his face heating up more in embarrassment. He tries to bring his hand to cover his body, but Taeil scoops his hands away. He holds his wrists above him with one hand, keeping his other one against his underwear. “What’s wrong doll?” His voice is sweet, trying to reassure the boy. Sicheng mumbles, squirming under the restraint. Taeil raises a brow, “words angel.” 

He brings his finger tantalizingly close to his rim again, and Sicheng lets a low whimper fall from his lips. “I’m shy,” he spills out, his voice even deeper with embarrassment. Taeil coos, making Sichengs face burn with guilt. “It’s ok, I’m not judging you for anything. I just want you to get the best experience.” Sicheng slowly nods, letting his hands fall limp in Taeils grip. He doesn’t let go though, keeping them far away from his body to keep him taut. 

”Can I enter you angel?” Sichengs breath hitches, his hands twitching. He nods, before he opens his mouth, “please.” He let’s the word turn into a plea, wanting a relief from the teasing Taeil is doing to him. Taeil smirks again, before he slowly slides a hesitant finger inside the warmth of Sichengs body. He bucks up at the sensation, whining at the slight pain he feels from being penetrated. “Are you ok, baby?” 

Taeils more than aware that Sicheng has never done _anything_ like this, so he tries to be as gentle as possible. Sicheng releases a breath, some discomfort coming from the finger inside him. But he can also feel a creeping sensation from his toes, something like bliss is moving like a heavy cloud through him. So he opens his eyes, making eye contact with Taeil as he speaks. “I’m good, it’s fine.” 

Taeils brows pull together in concern, can’t help but worry for the boy even if he says he’s ok. He slowly pushes the finger deeper, trying to minimize the pain. Though to Sicheng the sensation is eye-rolling. The pain lessens after each second, pleasure slowly filling his body up. 

He experimently pushes his body down, fucking deeper onto Taeils finger. Taeils dick twitches at the sight of his finger disappearing into Sichengs hole. He groans at the warmth, loving just how _tight_ the boy is. “I’m going to add a second finger, ok doll face?” Sicheng can practically cry from this small pleasure, so he nods, eyes clamped. 

Taeil brings his finger to slowly circle around his rim, then gently pushes it in. Sicheng bucks again, a load moan mixed with pain filtering the air. He has to hold his breath from the pain, tears springing to his eyes. Taeil frowns at him, moving his face back up to Sichengs. He peppers small kisses against his face to calm him down, guilty. 

Sicheng flinches, but let’s the small gesture calm his heartbeat. He lets out the breath he’s been holding in, relaxing around Taeils fingers. “You can move, its fine.” Taeil arches his brow, “are you sure?” Sicheng groans, “yes, I’m fine just do it.” His tone is sassy, though he can clearly tell his voice is shaky. 

So Taeil complies, slowly moving his fingers in and out. He pushes them in deeper inch by inch. Sicheng has to hold his breath again at first, then that wonderful feeling from before starts to appear again. It starts at his toes, then moves to his ass, circling around where Taeils fingers are. It shoots up his spine, arching it away from the table. It creates a daze in his head, a cloud of pleasure blinding him from the kitchen. He can see stars and almost every planet of the galaxy from the feeling of Taeils digits pumping inside his body. 

He releases a moan, and Taeil takes the hint. He curls his finger, pushing up where he knows Sichengs prostate is. Sichengs body twitches at the feeling, his hand trying to break from the restraint of Taeils hand. “Does it feel good angel? Do you want me to go deeper?” Taeils voice is _dirty_ , making a blush dust over Sichengs already heated face. He moans in answer, but Taeil shakes his head. He curls his fingers more, pushing up to rub against the boys walls. Sichengs eyes roll to the back of his head, before he gasps out an answer. “Yes! Yes it does!” 

Taeil smirks, fucking his fingers faster into the boy to set a steady pace. “Do you like being fucked into like this? Having my fingers deep inside your dirty body?” Sicheng rolls his head around, whimpering at Taeils words. Taeil frees his hands, moving his own to settle over the growing wet spot of Sichengs underwear. Sicheng releases a moan at the contact, squirming. He moves his hands to cover his face, hiding his expressions from Taeil. 

Taeil shakes his head, “move your hands doll.” He slips his fingers out, resisting Sichengs walls clenching around him. Sicheng whimpers, “yes master.” He mumbles out his words, removing his hands away from his face. Taeil smiles again, “good angel. So perfect for your master.” The praise makes Sicheng lazily smile, moving his hands to grope at his nipples. 

Taeil slips his hand into his underwear, making sure not to let his fingers relent from their pace. He grabs Sichengs cock, hearing him moan at the contact. He brings his hand up and down, pumping him in time with his fingers. Sicheng can practically see white, the pleasure is almost overwhelming. His body gets so sensitive, he fears a certain touch will crack his porcelain skin. 

He can feel the coil in his stomach twisting more, turning his stomach into a uncomfortable mess of warmth. “I’m gonna cum,” he mumbles out, continuing to rub over his chest. Taeil smiles, “only when I say baby.” Sicheng nods, a gesture that takes a lot of effort to concentrate on and not the way Taeil speeds up both his hands. Taeil can feel his own dick twitching, pathetically left alone as he focuses on pleasuring Sicheng. 

Sichengs toes are curling, his back arching farther away from the table. He brings one of his hands to his mouth to latch them around his tongue. It soothes the overstimulated glands, but does nothing about the ache he feels coming from his dick. “Please master,” he whines out, wanting a release. Taeil hums, “ok baby, go ahead and cum.” 

He drags his hand faster and when he feels him twitch again, he lets his hand hold the tip. His orgasm fills his hand, only a small amount escaping between his fingers. Sicheng slumps back on the table, exhausted after having so many sensations happening to his body. 

When he glances at Taeil he can see him licking his hand, the white liquid that he released dripping into his mouth. It makes him shiver as he watches it fall onto his waiting tongue. He swallows most of it, licking the rest off his fingers. He drags his gaze to Sichengs eyes, a glint in his own. 

He moves his face up to his mouth, claiming his lips in a soft kiss. Then he suddenly pushes his fingers deeper into Sicheng, making him gasp in pleasure. Taeil smiles, letting his tongue slip inside Sicheng, swirling his orgasm between them. He licks along his mouth, spreading it around so he has no choice but to taste himself. When Taeil backs away, Sichengs face is contorted, and he smacks his lips bitterly as he swallows spit and all. 

Taeil slowly pulls his fingers away from the warmth of Sichengs body, cupping his face with his hands. “You were so good angel, so perfect for your master.” Sicheng blushes at the praise, the red seeming like glitter with the sheen of sweat across his entire body. He moves his hand to cover his face, hiding for the sake of his sanity. Taeil giggles at the sight, getting up and moving to his room. He washes his hands, then grabs some wipes so he can clean Sicheng. 

He slowly trudges back to the boy, the hard on in his pants being hard to ignore. When he returns Sicheng is sitting up, inspecting his chest. Taeil raises his brows at him, coming right up to him to slip between his legs. “What are you doing Winnie?” Taeil asks him, pulling a wipe from the pack to wipe his face. 

Sicheng hums, “looking at the marks you left. They really are pretty, I gave Yuta a small one on his neck and he flushed all the way to his ears.” He laughs at the memory, a fond smile playing on his lips. Taeil laughs with him, though his heart clenches. Right. This was all for him. You do not own either of them, Taeil. Get it together. 

He let’s Sicheng mindlessly babble as he drags the wipes across his body and legs, cleaning off any evidence of what happened. Fortunately the ache of his heart chased away his sexual frustration, leaving his usual emotional constipation and lack of assurance. 

When he finishes, he pulls Sicheng away from the table and leads the two to his room. “What about my clothes?” Sicheng tugs on his hand, wanting to get at least his shirt. Taeil smiles back at him. “It’s ok, you can get it tomorrow.” Sicheng slowly nods, then plops on the bed in the open room. He curls into a ball on his side, letting the exhaustion take over his body. 

Taeil giggles at him, then crawls into the space next to him. He grabs the blanket hanging off the edge and drapes it across them. He nudges into his side to wrap his arms around his bare torso. Sicheng sighs, content, then lets his eyes close. Taeil stares for awhile, taking in the marks he left on the boys chest, admiring them. Then when he hears Sichengs soft snores, he lets them guide him to sleep. 

Taeil and Sicheng sleep through the night, their unconscious habits twisting the blanket around them until Sicheng is the only one who’s barely covered. 

—— 

Ten sighs, pushing through the people in the elevator to get out on Taeils floor. He ignores the grumbles directed at him, skipping lightly to the door. He has a big smile on his face that doesn’t lessen as he walks. When he reaches the door he knocks in experiment, listening to hear any movement. When nothing comes to him, he knocks again. He huffs as he’s ignored for the second time. 

He gently places his hand on the knob, twisting it slowly. To his surprise it opens, so he steps in quietly. He glances around the small hall, before he moves in and closes the door. No sign of the two in the kitchen or living room. When he walks to the hallway leading to the bedroom he doesn’t notice the pair of pants and shirt littering the floor by the chair. 

He presses his ear to the main bedroom door, before opening it to reveal Taeils room. Him and Sicheng are curled up on the big bed, the blanket they must’ve shared falling off Sichengs body. “Hey! Get up!” Ten raises his voice slightly. No response. He frowns, moving to push Taeils shoulder, “wake up!” The boy groans, letting his hand feebly hit his arm. Ten snorts, then a thought makes a mischievous smile work its way on his face. 

He saunters out the room, moving to the kitchen and pulling one of Taeils mixing bowls out. He places it under the faucet, filling it up with cold water. His smile is wide as he carries it back to the room. He gives them one more chance to wake up, “get up!” He waits a couple seconds but neither of the boys even stir from their dreams. He shrugs, feeling no regrets as he creeps closer to the pair. 

He suddenly freezes, his smile getting even wider. At this point he looks like the cheshire cat with his big grin. He quickly sets the bowl down, snatching his phone from his pocket and swiping to his camera. He sets it to record and sets it against the dresser by the door, making sure to get a clear view of the bed. 

He quickly darts to the bowl, then slowly picks it up so as to not cause any spills. He does a mini countdown in his head, then launches the water out of the bowl and onto the boys. 

Immediately they sit up, gasping around the water that made its way into their lungs. Their bodies are soaked, and Ten can get a perfect view of a shirtless Sicheng with dozens of marks littering his torso he knows _for sure_ weren’t there before. He gasps, the two boys whipping their heads to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFF HANGER : D
> 
> i hope you all know that i really do love y’all🤍the support i do get means a lot to me. i TRY to write everyday but stringing the words to create plot of a chapter to fit is harder than i thought :/


End file.
